Digimon Extrem Temporada 2: Frontier
by xHimemikoYukkix
Summary: Un nuevo peligro asecha al Digimundo y al Mundo Real. El peso recae en 6 niños humanos que junto a la ayuda de Hikari tendrán que evitar la destrucción de ambos mundos. Encontrarán nuevos aliados durante el camino. Una pelea entre familia se desatará. Muerte, miedo, tristeza, soledad... Hikari junto a sus amigos deben tomar la decisión final... ¿Podrán salvarlos de la destrucción?
1. El Inicio de una Nueva Historia

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_ARCO I: "DIGISPIRIT"_**

**_CAPITULO 1: "UNA NUEVA AVENTURA"_**

**_*CIUDAD DE SHIBUYA, JAPON*_**

Hikari: *Solo voz* _Dicen que solo en nuestro mundo existe la vida, que solamente la Tierra contiene seres vivos… Pero se equivocan… Existe otro mundo muy similar al mundo en el que vivimos, también contiene seres con vida, algunos son similares a los humanos, otros solo son especies extrañas que ninguno de nosotros logra asemejar… Al principio este mundo era desconocido, pero poco a poco se fue uniendo en un lazo con nuestro mundo y sus habitantes entraron poco a poco en la Tierra con el objetivo de que un niño lo adoptara como su compañero. Estas criaturas son conocidas como "Digimons" y el mundo desconocido del que hablo es "El Digimundo"… ¿Por qué lo conozco? Es simple: porque he estado ahí, nací en ese lugar pero escapé cuando una tragedia hace 5 años me arrebató a mi familia y a mi propio reino, solamente mi hermana mayor Alice y yo logramos sobrevivir… Mi nombre era Kurusugawa Izumi y solía ser la Princesa de ese lugar, pero fue hace mucho tiempo… Ahora vivo en esta ciudad llamada Shibuya ubicada en Japón y he cambiado mi nombre a Sayonji Hikari para mantenerme con vida…_

Takuya: ¡Oye, Hikari-chan!

Hikari: *Sale de sus pensamientos* ¡¿Qué pasa Takuya-chan?!

Takuya: ¡Ven a jugar futbol con nosotros!

Hikari: ¡Voy! *pensando* _Él es mi mejor amigo: Kanbara Takuya, tiene 10 años… Lo conocí el día que llegué a esta ciudad desde Italia. Ha estado al pendiente de mí desde entonces, le quiero mucho ya que es alguien muy importante para mí. _*sonríe*

Después de terminar el juego, Hikari y Takuya caminaron de regreso a su hogar ya que vivían a solo dos cuadras de diferencia.

Takuya: Eres buena como futbolista, me sorprendes.

Hikari: Gracias, supongo…

En ese momento suena el teléfono de Hikari.

Hikari: ¿Eh? *Saca su celular* Es Alice-neechan… *Contesta* ¿Hola? ¿Qué sucede Alice-neechan?

Alice: *En el teléfono*_ Hikari-chan que bueno que contestas… Verás, pasó algo repentino y debo viajar a América de emergencia, llevaré a Evemon conmigo._

Hikari: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿América?! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Qué se supone que haré yo?

Alice: *En el teléfono*_No te preocupes, antes de irme llamé a Yuriko-san y le pedí que te dejara quedarte en su casa mientras estoy ausente._

Hikari: ¿Me quedaré a vivir en casa de Takuya-chan?

Takuya: *Brillo en los ojos* ¡¿Enserio?!

Alice: *En el teléfono*_ Mi avión no tarda en salir ¿podrías venir a despedirte de tu más hermosa hermana al aeropuerto?_

Hikari: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya estás en el aeropuerto?!

Alice: *En el teléfono* _Te estaré esperando Hikari-chan, bye, bye._

Hikari: ¡Espera, Alice-neechan! *corta la llamada su hermana* ¡Esto no puede estarme pasando a mí!

Takuya: ¿Qué sucedió, Hikari-chan?

Hikari: Alice-neechan se va a América y me dejó a cargo de tus padres… ¡Y quiere que llegue al aeropuerto antes de que se vaya!

Takuya: *Le toma la mano* ¡Entonces démonos prisa! *sale corriendo jalándola*

Hikari: ¡Takuya-chan puedo correr por mi cuenta propia!

Una vez que ambos llegan al aeropuerto se topan con la rubia mayor, Hikari abraza a su hermana y la despiden puesto que ya era hora de abordar el avión.

Alice: *Sonríe* Takuya-chan.

Takuya: ¿Sí?

Alice: Cuida de Hikari-chan por favor.

Takuya: *Sonríe* No tienes que pedírmelo, lo haré. *le guiñe el ojo* Después de todo es mi preciada amiga.

Alice: Ya veo… *pone su mano en la mejilla de su hermana* Entonces puedo irme tranquila, porque sé que estás en buenas manos mi pequeña.

Hikari: Alice-neechan… *le sonríe* Ten un buen viaje.

Alice: Gracias, nos vemos después.

Alice tomó sus maletas y abordó el avión, la pareja de amigos miraban cómo el avión despegaba y se perdía en el cielo.

Takuya: Bueno, es hora de irnos. *mira que Hikari está triste* Hikari-chan…

Hikari: *Deprimida* Regresa pronto, Onee-chan…

Takuya: *La abraza del hombro* ¡No te preocupes! Ella regresará pronto, te lo aseguro. *le sonríe*

Hikari: ¡Sí! *sonríe*

Takuya: Bueno ya es hora, vámonos.

Hikari: Vale.

En ese instante suenan los celulares de ambos al unísono.

Hikari/Takuya: ¿Eh? *Sacan el celular ambos jóvenes*

Hikari: ¿Qué es esto…?

Takuya: ¿Un mensaje?

¿?: _Este es el juego que decidirá tu futuro… ¿Quieres comenzar?_

Ambos jóvenes oprimen el botón "aceptar" y seguidamente reciben un segundo mensaje.

¿?: _Haz decidido comenzar el juego, para empezar ve a la estación de trenes de Shibuya y sube al tren que parte a las 7:00 pm._

Hikari: Son las 6:40 pm.

Takuya: ¡Corre! ¡Démonos prisa!

Hikari: ¡Sí!

Ambos jóvenes corren hacia la estación de Shibuya, afortunadamente llegan a tiempo y suben al tren indicado. Una vez arriba del tren se cruzan con un chico de ojos azules, pelo largo de un tono azul oscuro que llevaba sostenido en una cola de caballo, llevaba una pañoleta azul con pedazos cafés amarrada en el pelo, una sudadera azul con una raya amarilla en los lados, un pantalón que estaba de largo un poco más debajo de las rodillas color gris oscuro y una playera amarilla que, al parecer, también había recibido el mismo mensaje que ellos. Al parar el tren ambos decidieron seguirlo y lo hicieron. Los chicos lo siguen hasta el ascensor y entran junto a él, adentro los chicos lo miraban ya que mostraba una seriedad e indiferencia que daba miedo.

Takuya: ¿Tú también recibiste el mensaje?

El chico ignoro por completo a Takuya.

Hikari: *Susurrando al oído de Takuya* Que grosero…

De repente el ascensor comienza a bajar a una velocidad más fuerte y se va aún más profundo de lo que debería ser… Una vez tocado el suelo, el ascensor se abre y los 3 chicos logran ver una estación completamente diferente a la que habían dejado hace unos segundos: estaba llena de trenes y niños que parecían tener su misma edad.

El chico de azul baja del ascensor y sube en la parte final de un tren y los chicos, al ver que los trenes comenzaban a salir, corren tras uno en específico y suben, se miran con aquel extraño chico de azul y pierden contacto con todo al entrar en un túnel rojo. Los chicos entran al interior del vagón y se encuentran con dos chicos más.

Takuya: ¿Recibieron ese mensaje también? *mira al mayor* ¿A que han venido ustedes?

¿?: ¿Por qué tengo que decirte todo lo que haga? Haber dime, ¿a qué has venido tú?

Takuya: Pues…

Hikari: *Se sienta* Relájense chicos. *mira al mayor* Mi nombre es Sayonji Hikari ¿y el tuyo?

¿?: Yo soy Shibayama Junpei. *le sonríe atontado*

Takuya: Mi nombre es Kanbara Takuya.

Hikari: ¿Y tú? *mira al menor*

¿?: Soy Himi Tomoki…

Takuya: ¿Estás bien Tomoki?

Tomoki: Yo solo quiero regresar…

En ese momento se siente un disturbio en el tren y los chicos caen al suelo, Takuya logra ver por unos segundos a unas criaturas al momento de voltear a ver a los demás y seguidamente los teléfonos de cada uno se transforman en unos aparatos muy extraños.

¿?: _Este es tu digivice, bienvenido al Digimundo._

Takuya: ¿Digi…Mundo?

Hikari: ¿Qué?

Los chicos se levantan y miran por la ventana, no podían creer lo que veían: la vía flotaba en la nada, criaturas extrañas volando en los cielos, un vacío sin fondo bajo ellos y una ciudad muy extraña a lo lejos de donde estaban ellos.

Hikari: *Pensando* _¡No puede ser! ¡¿A-Aquí es…?!_

El tren para en una estación muy extraña, al bajar los chicos logran darse cuenta de algo que los asusta.

¿?: Llegamos.

Todos: *Aterrados* ¡¿Ha-Hablas?! *miran al tren*

¿?: Si, todos aquí podemos hacerlo.

Takuya: ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Qué es este lugar?

¿?: Yo soy un Trailmon, y esta es la Estación Del Fuego.

Hikari: ¿Estación del Fuego? *Pensando* _Eso significa que realmente aquí es…_

Trailmon: Aquí es la Ciudad Del Fuego.

Takuya: ¿Dónde estamos?

Trailmon: Están en el Digimundo.

Junpei: ¿El Digimundo?

Trailmon: Si, y yo soy un digimon.

Hikari: Ya veo…

Todos miran con asombro a la ciudad frente a ellos que realmente dejaba en claro el por qué su nombre era "La Ciudad del Fuego"…

**_CONTINUARA…_**

Hikari: _Hemos llegado a un lugar al que no deseaba regresar… Takuya-chan se enfrenta con un Digimon para salvar a Tomoki… ¿Qué es eso?... ¿Un Digispirit?... Así que esta es la función de estos aparatos extraños que aseguran ser "digivice"… Bien ¡Vamos!... Próximo episodio de Digimon Extrem Temporada 2: "Frontier", capitulo 2: "Un Guerrero Aparece: La Aventura ha de Comenzar", no se lo pierdan… ¡Takuya-chan vamos, tenemos que encontrar la manera de regresar!_


	2. Comenzando el Viaje

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_ARCO I: "DIGISPIRIT" _**

**_CAPITULO 2: "COMENZANDO EL VIAJE: EL GUERRERO DEL FUEGO AGNIMON"_**

¿?: Llegamos.

Todos: *Aterrados* ¡¿Ha-Hablas?! *miran al tren*

¿?: Si, todos aquí podemos hacerlo.

Takuya: ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Qué es este lugar?

¿?: Yo soy un Trailmon, y esta es la Estación Del Fuego.

Hikari: ¿Estación del Fuego? *Pensando* _Eso significa que realmente aquí es…_

Trailmon: Aquí es la Ciudad Del Fuego.

Takuya: ¿Dónde estamos?

Trailmon: Están en el Digimundo.

Junpei: ¿El Digimundo?

Trailmon: Si, y yo soy un digimon.

Hikari: Ya veo…

Todos miran con asombro a la ciudad frente a ellos que realmente dejaba en claro el por qué su nombre era "La Ciudad del Fuego". En ese momento los dispositivos de todos suenan y cada uno lo toma en su mano.

¿?: _Bienvenidos al Digimundo, su aventura a de comenzar ahora. Su objetivo es encontrar los 5 digispirits de los Guerreros Legendarios del Digimundo. Como primera misión deben ir a la terminal de los bosques, escuchen con atención: únicamente al tener los digispirits de los 10 guerreros podrán volver a su hogar._

Hikari: ¿Solamente con los Digispirits…?

Tomoki: *Llorando* ¡Quiero volver a casa!

Takuya: Yo te llevare a tu hogar Tomoki-chan, solo necesitamos-

En ese momento dos digimons tumban a Takuya.

¿?: ¡A-Ayúdenos!

Takuya: ¿Eh?

¿?: _¡Fuego Infernal!_

El digimon ataca a los digimons que estaban con Takuya, los demás chicos se alejan y los dejan a los tres ahí, Tomoki seguía llorando mientras abrazaba a Hikari.

Takuya: *Pensando* _Tomoki-chan…_

¿?: ¡Juro que no sabemos nada sobre el Digispirit!

¿?: ¡No mientan!

Takuya: ¿Digi…Spirit…?

¿?: ¿Bokomon, qué vamos a hacer?

Bokomon: No lo sé… ¡Ayúdanos a librarnos de él, humano!

Takuya: ¡Este no es mi problema! ¡Quítense de encima! ¡Y además ¿Qué es eso?!

Bokomon: Es Cerberusmon.

Takuya: Que nombres tan raros.

DevilDracomon: _¡Fuego Infernal!_

Takuya: *Ve el ataque que viene hacia él* ¡Ahhh~! ¡Quítense de mi camino!

Takuya se quita del lugar y esquiva el ataque del digimon.

Takuya: Yo solo quiero el Digispirit para poder regresar a Tomoki a su casa…

Cerberusmon: ¡Eso es imposible humano! ¡Los digispirits serán míos! *Mira a los dos digimons* ¡Díganme ahora en dónde está el Digispirit!

Cerberusmon comenzó a atacar la ciudad y a tragarse una especie de datos de la misma.

Bokomon: ¡Ese Cerberusmon está devorando todo el digi-code de la ciudad!

Tomoki: *Llorando* Yo solo quiero regresar a casa…

Takuya: *Pensando* Quiero proteger a Tomoki… Quiero el poder para protegerlos a todos… ¡Necesito encontrar ese Digispirit!

Cerberusmon: _¡Fuego Infernal!_

Cerberusmon vuelve a atacar a Takuya pero el chico lo esquiva una vez más, al hacerlo su digivice cae al suelo y emite una luz que se dirige hacia una especie de plataforma que tenía un tubo de fuego azul saliendo de él. Al momento de que la luz del digivice se une a esa flama azul un extraño objeto rodeado de fuego brota en el centro del tubo.

Bokomon: ¡Eso es…?!

Takuya: ¿Uh?

Cerberusmon: ¡El Digispirit!

Voces: _Kanbara… Takuya… Agnimon… Digispirit del Fuego… Te pertenece… Kanbara Takuya…_

Takuya: ¿Digi…Spirit…?

Cerberusmon corre hacia el Digispirit pero el fuego lo hiere y cae al suelo, es en ese momento cuando Takuya se levanta y corre al objeto, él logra entrar en el fuego sin ser herido y mira el Digispirit con firmeza.

Voces: _Tómalo… Es tu oportunidad… Son uno…_

Takuya mira fijamente el Digispirit y la silueta transparente de un digimon humanoide camina desde el Digispirit hasta el lugar donde estaba el castaño, uniéndose a él.

Hikari: ¡Takuya-chan!

La rubia tenía abrazado a Tomoki

Takuya: *Pensando* _Tomoki… Hikari-chan… _*Mira el Digispirit* ¡Ahh~!

Takuya pone frente a él su digivice y este absorbe el Digispirit, es cuando un símbolo aparece en la pequeña pantalla de su dispositivo.

Takuya: _¡Digispirit…Digivolt a…! ¡Agnimon!_

Bokomon: ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿Ese niño digievolucionó a uno de los diez Guerreros Legendarios…?!

Hikari: ¿Guerreros Legendarios? *mira a Agnimon* ¿Digievolucionar? ¿Takuya-chan?

Bokomon: Si, ese es el Guerrero Legendario: Agnimon del Fuego.

Cerberusmon: ¡Esto es imposible! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste humano insignificante?! ¡Me las pagaras por haberme quitado el Digispirit!

Hikari: Takuya-chan…

Junpei: No entiendo nada, estoy confundido…

Tomoki: *Llorando* ¿Eh?

Cerberusmon: _¡Fuego Infernal!_

Agnimon: _¡Salamandra Ardiente!_

Cerberusmon es herido por el ataque de Agnimon, mientras que el digimon de fuego no recibió mucho daño.

Bokomon: Es sorprendente eso…

Hikari: Takuya-chan… *lo mira fijamente*

Agnimon: Este es tu fin, _¡Dardos De Fuego!_

El ataque de Agnimon hace que el digi-code de Cerberusmon sea visible.

Agnimon: _Espíritu del mal corrompido, serás purificado con este Digivice… ¡Digi-Code captura!_

Los datos del digimon son absorbidos por el digivice rojo de Takuya, es cuando Agnimon cae al suelo y vuelve a ser Takuya.

Hikari: ¡Takuya-chan!

Hikari corre para ayudar a su joven amigo y lo ayuda a levantarse.

Bokomon: Nunca hubiera imaginado que un humano pudiera convertirse en uno de los Diez Guerreros Legendarios… ¿Verdad Neemon?

Neemon: Estos humanos guardan muchos secretos.

Hikari: ¿Estás bien Takuya-chan? ¿Estás herido?

Takuya: N-No… ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?

Hikari: No me lo creerías… *sonríe nerviosa*

Junpei: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué rayos fue eso que pasó?

Bokomon: Nosotros somos Bokomon y Neemon, yo soy el digimon encargado del libro que contiene todos los datos acerca de los Digispirits.

Tomoki: Eres impresionante Takuya-oniichan.

Takuya: ¿Takuya-oniichan?

Tomoki: Perdón… Es que tú me recuerdas mucho a mi hermano mayor, por eso te dije así… ¿Puedo?

Takuya: Claro. *sonríe*

Hikari: Que lindo. *sonríe pícaramente* No conocía ese lado de ti, Takuya-chan

Takuya: ¡Cállate! *se voltea sonrojado* ¡Ah, cierto! *Mira a Bokomon y Neemon* Tenemos que ir a la terminal de los bosques, ¿podrían llevarnos para allá?

Neemon: Esta bien.

Hikari: Bueno, vayamos.

Todos: ¡Sí!

Los chicos son escoltados por Bokomon y Neemon hacia la terminal de los bosques.

Hikari: *Solo voz_* He regresado al hogar que había dejado atrás… ¿Cuál es la razón de que estemos aquí? No lo entiendo… Pero debo protegerlos a toda costa, es mi deber… Aun siento este vacío dentro de mi corazón, como si una pieza de mi estuviera ausente… Pero, aun así, yo continúo._

**_CONTINUARA…_**

_Takuya: Estamos en un lugar muy extraño… Hikari-chan actúa de una manera muy diferente desde que llegamos… ¡E-Espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Hikari-chan!... ¿Ese chico de nuevo? ¿Pero que hace aquí?... Próximo episodio de Digimon Extrem Temporada 2: "Frontier", capitulo 3: "El Guerrero de la Luz y una Memoria Inesperada", no se lo pierdan… ¡Hikari-chan regresa, aléjate de ese chico!_


	3. El Guerrero de la Luz y una Memoria

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_ARCO I: "DIGISPIRIT"_**

**_CAPITULO 3: "EL GUERRERO DE LA LUZ Y UNA MEMORIA INESPERADA"_**

Hikari: ¡Ya no puedo caminar un milímetro más! *Recarga la cabeza en el hombro de Takuya* Descansemos aquí por favor…

Takuya: Ella tiene razón, deberíamos descansar.

Neemon: Aquí cerca hay un pueblo, vayamos a descansar ahí.

Hikari: Ya no puedo caminar…

Takuya: Ven, te llevo.

Hikari: *Sonrojada* ¿Eh?

Takuya carga a Hikari y se la lleva en brazos.

Hikari: Takuya-chan…

Takuya: Vámonos. *le sonríe*

Los chicos caminan durante unos 15 minutos y llegan a un pueblo pequeño.

Hikari: Ya puedes bajarme…

Takuya: Esta bien.

Takuya baja Hikari.

Hikari: *Pensando* _Me pregunto…_

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Ambos jóvenes corren hacia la estación de Shibuya, afortunadamente llegan a tiempo y suben al tren indicado. Una vez arriba del tren se cruzan con un chico de ojos azules, pelo largo de un tono azul oscuro que llevaba sostenido en una cola de caballo, llevaba una __pañoleta__ azul con pedazos cafés amarrada en el pelo, una sudadera azul con una raya amarilla en los lados, un pantalón que estaba de largo un poco más debajo de las rodillas color gris oscuro y una playera amarilla que, al parecer, también había recibido el mismo mensaje que ellos. Al parar el tren ambos decidieron seguirlo y lo hicieron. Los chicos lo siguen hasta el ascensor y entran junto a él, adentro los chicos lo miraban ya que mostraba una seriedad e indiferencia que daba miedo._

_Takuya: ¿Tú también recibiste el mensaje?_

_El chico ignoro por completo a Takuya._

_Hikari: *Susurrando al oído de Takuya* Que grosero…_

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Hikari: *Pensando* _¿Qué habrá pasado con ése chico?_

Neemon: A todo esto, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

Takuya: Mi nombre es Kanbara Takuya.

Junpei: Yo soy Shibayama Junpei.

Tomoki: Me llamo Himi Tomoki.

Neemon: ¿Y ella? *apunta a Hikari*

Takuya: ¿Hikari-chan?

Hikari miraba fijamente a un bosque ubicado algo lejos.

Hikari: *Pensando* _¿Acaso era…?_

Takuya: Oye despierta Hikari-chan, ¡Hikari-chan!

Hikari: ¡¿Uh?! ¡¿Eh?! ¿Q-Qué pasa?

Bokomon: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Hikari: Sa-Sayonji Hikari.

Takuya: ¿Estás bien?

Hikari: Si, perdón si estoy distraída… *sonríe nerviosa*

Takuya: Esta bien.

Junpei: Continuemos.

Hikari: *Pensando* _¡¿Qué demonios me está pasando?!_

Junpei: Esto parece un pueblo fantasma, no hay nadie.

Bokomon: Creo que lo han abandonado.

Hikari: Lo siento…

Takuya: ¿Eh?

Tomoki: ¿Te pasa algo?

Hikari: Yo…

**_*FLASHBACK ~ 5 AÑOS ATRAS*_**

_Hikari: *Llorando*¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?!_

_¿?: ¿Preguntas "por qué"? Sabes muy bien la respuesta… ¡Todo es tu culpa!_

_Hikari: ¿Mi… Culpa…? *Comienza a llorar* ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡¿Por qué haces algo tan horrible Airi-neechan?!_

_Airi: Porque te odio… ¡Los odio a todos! ¡Por eso les asesinaré!_

_Hikari: ¡YA DETENTE!_

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Hikari: Tengo algo que hacer… ¡Perdóname Takuya-chan!

Hikari se va corriendo hacia el lugar que momento atrás miraba con firmeza.

Takuya: ¡Oye! ¡Hikari-chan! *Trata de alcanzarla* ¿A dónde vas? ¡Hikari-chan! *Tropieza con una piedra y cae al suelo* ¡Maldición!

Neemon: ¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?

Takuya: No lo sé… *Se pone de pie y sacude su ropa* Pero ella no suele ser así…

Hikari: *Corriendo, pensando* _¿Dónde? ¿A dónde te fuiste? Te voy a encontrar… No dejaré que lastimes a alguien más… ¡Definitivamente te encontraré, Airi!_

En ese instante Hikari choca con alguien y caen al suelo.

Hikari: Ouch… Lo sien- *Ve al joven debajo de ella*¡Ah! ¿Tú de nuevo?

¿?: Bájate de encima ¿quieres?

Hikari: No lo haré.

¿?: ¿Por qué?

Hikari: Porque eres un grosero.

¿?: ¡Déjame en paz y bájate!

Hikari: Con una condición.

¿?: ¿Qué quieres?

Hikari: Déjame viajar contigo.

¿?: ¡De ninguna manera!

Hikari: Entonces veamos cuanto tiempo soportas mi peso…

¿?: Veamos quien sede primero.

**_*30 MINUTOS DESPUES*_**

¿?: ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Está bien, tú ganas! Puedes venir conmigo pero ya bájate que no respiro.

Hikari: Esta bien.

La chica se para y ayuda al chico a levantarse.

Hikari: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿?: Que te importa.

Hikari: Que lindo nombre. *sonríe*

¿?: ¿Eres idiota?

Hikari: No más que tú.

¿?: Ashhhh…

Los chicos comienzan a caminar por el bosque en silencio.

Hikari: ¿Entonces no me dirás tu nombre?

¿?: Minamoto Kouji.

Hikari: ¿Ves? No es tan difícil, Kouji-san.

Kouji: ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Hikari: Sayonji Hikari, es un placer.

Kouji: Como sea.

El chico siguió caminando y la chica lo miraba un poco confundida.

Hikari: *Pensando y mirando el rostro de Kouji* _Su rostro es similar… ¿Podrá ser él…?_

Kouji: ¿Qué tanto me miras?

Hikari: Nada.

Kouji: ¿Entonces?

Hikari: Bah… Deberías ser menos amargado.

Kouji: No quiero.

Hikari: En verdad, sí que eres amargado.

Kouji: *Empuja a Hikari* ¡QUITATE!

Hikari: ¡¿Eh?!

Una bola de fuego había atacado a los chicos, pero el ojiazul la había visto y logro esquivarla.

Hikari: Estuvo cerca… Gracias…

Kouji: ¿Qué fue eso?

Hikari: Creo que sé que es…

Kouji: ¿De qué rayos estas-

¿?: Oh… Volviste Izumi-san.

Hikari: Vaporomon…

Kouji: ¿Izumi? ¿Acabas de decir que te llamas Hikari? ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

Hikari: Luego te explico. *se pone de pie* Por ahora hay que enfocarnos en alejarnos de ella.

Vaporomon: No creí que volvería a verte después de lo ocurrido hace 3 años... ¡Me sentiré orgullosa de matarte junto a ese humano!

Hikari: ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Vaporomon: Como gustes… _¡Fire Ball!_

Hikari: ¡Kouji-san, cuidado!

Hikari se abalanza hacia Kouji y se alejan del ataque.

Hikari: ¡Corre!

Hikari toma la mano de Kouji y se van corriendo de ahí.

Kouji: ¡Suéltame!

Hikari: No es momento para eso.

Kouji: ¿Qué demonios eres? ¿Cómo la conoces? ¿Por qué te llama Izumi?

Hikari: Luego te explico idiota, por el momento hay que huir de ella.

Vaporomon: _¡Dark Fire Spiral!_

Vaporomon mueve su cola en círculos y produce un espiral de energía oscura y cuando lo lanza, avienta una ráfaga de fuego que se une al espiral y ataca a los chicos, estos reciben el ataque y caen al suelo.

Vaporomon: Este es tu fin… Izumi-ohime.

Hikari: ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!

Vaporomon: Como gustes… A la que quiero es a ti.

Vaporomon avienta con sus patas a Kouji.

Kouji: *Lastimado* Idiota… ¿Eh?...

En eso el digivice de Kouji hace reacción y de entre los arboles aparece un objeto bañado en luz blanca.

Vaporomon: ¿El Digispirit de la luz?

Hikari: El digivice de Kouji reacciona a él…. ¡KOUJI COGELO!

Kouji: Deja de darme ordenes idiota.

Kouji se levanta, apunta su digivice al Digispirit y lo absorbe.

Vaporomon: Imposible… ¡VEN AQUÍ!

Vaporomon intenta correr hacia Kouji, pero Hikari toma su pata y la tumba.

Hikari: *Sonríe* No interfieras en el camino de Kouji.

Kouji: _¡Digispirit… Digivolt a…! ¡Lobomon!_

Vaporomon: ¡¿Cómo es posible que un humano haya digievolucionado en un Guerrero Legendario?!

Hikari: *Pensando, sonríe* _¡Kouji-san!_

Vaporomon: _¡Vaporomon Digivolt a….! ¡Ninemon!_

Ninemon: ¡Quítate estorbo!

Ninemon avienta a Hikari.

Ninemon: Eres mío humano… _¡Fire Bomber!_

Lobomon: _¡Ganador doble!_

Los ataques colapsan.

Ninemon: ¡Te quitare ese Digispirit humano! _¡Dark Flare!_

Lobomon: _¡Espada Laser!_

Los dos comienzan a pelear y la digimon, debido a que ya había perdido parte de su poder, comienza a cansarse rápidamente. Después de un periodo de 10 minutos de pelea, la digimon no pudo mantener más su forma adulta.

Lobomon: _¡Luz segadora!_

Ninemon: *Pensando* _¡Maldición!_

Al recibir el ataque de Lobomon, Ninemon volvió a ser Vaporomon y estaba tan lastimada que desapareció del lugar.

Kouji volvió a tener su forma humana y, sin poder respirar, cae al suelo…

Hikari: ¡Kouji-san! *Corre hacia él* ¿Estás bien?

Kouji: Si, pero aléjate de mí… *se pone de pie*

Hikari: *Pucheros* Sigues siendo un amargado.

Kouji: ¿Algún problema con eso?

Hikari: ¡Kouji tonto!

Kouji: Sigues siendo una idiota, niña.

Hikari: ¡No me digas idiota, estúpido!

Kouji: ¿Quieres pelear?

Hikari: Adelante.

En ese momento se siente un pequeño temblor y Hikari cae sobre Kouji y lo besa accidentalmente.

Hikari: *Pensando* _Esta sensación…_

**_*FLASHBACK (TEMPORADA 1)*_**

_Hikari: Bueno... *se sonroja y desvía la mirada* N-No es nada... Olvídalo...  
>Takato: *Confundido* ¿Eh? E-Está bien...<br>En eso, Hikari y Takato se ven a los ojos, ella se sienta en las piernas de él y lo toma de los hombros mientras Takato cierra sus ojos, Hikari lo besa inconscientemente y el chico corresponde, después de unos minutos abren los ojos, se sonrojan, Hikari solo corre y se acuesta en su cama. Ambos jóvenes se tocan los labios…_

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Kouji: *Sonrojado* ¡Fi-Fíjate en lo que haces, tonta!

Hikari: ¿Eh? *Reacciona y se sonroja* ¡Lo-Lo mismo digo, idiota!

Kouji: *Sonrojado* Bien, vámonos ya. *se da la vuelta y camina*

Hikari: *Sonrojada* Es-Está bien… *continúa caminando, pensando* _Ese chico castaño… ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué… Tuve esa "ilusión"…? No lo entiendo…_

**_CONTINUARA…_**

_Kouji: Esta chica viajará de ahora en adelante conmigo y ni sé el por qué… Oculta un secreto que tengo que saber… ¿Por qué aquella digimon la llamó Izumi? ¿Qué es ella en realidad?... ¡¿Ese es tu secreto Hikari-san?!... Ya veo, esa la razón de nuestro viaje juntos… ¡¿Un-Un Digispirit?!... ¿Por qué me sucede esto? ¿Por qué siento esta sensación?... Próximo episodio de Digimon Extrem Temporada 2: "Frontier" capitulo 4: "Kazemon Aparece: el Perturbado Pasado de Hikari" no se lo pierdan… No te preocupes Hikari-san, yo estoy aquí…_


	4. Kazemon Aparece

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_ARCO I: "DIGISPIRIT"_**

**_CAPITULO 4: "KAZEMON APARECE: EL PERTURBADO PASADO DE HIKARI"_**

Al recibir el ataque de Lobomon, Ninemon volvió a ser Vaporomon y estaba tan lastimada que desapareció del lugar.

Kouji volvió a tener su forma humana y, sin poder respirar, cae al suelo…

Hikari: ¡Kouji-san! *Corre hacia él* ¿Estás bien?

Kouji: Si, pero aléjate de mí… *se pone de pie*

Hikari: *Pucheros* Sigues siendo un amargado.

Kouji: ¿Algún problema con eso?

Hikari: ¡Kouji tonto!

Kouji: Sigues siendo una idiota, niña.

Hikari: ¡No me digas idiota, estúpido!

Kouji: ¿Quieres pelear?

Hikari: Adelante.

En ese momento se siente un pequeño temblor y Hikari cae sobre Kouji y lo besa accidentalmente.

Hikari: *Pensando* _Esta sensación…_

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Hikari: Bueno... *se sonroja y desvía la mirada* N-No es nada... Olvídalo...  
>Takato: *Confundido* ¿Eh? E-Está bien...<br>En eso, Hikari y Takato se ven a los ojos, ella se sienta en las piernas de él y lo toma de los hombros mientras Takato cierra sus ojos, Hikari lo besa inconscientemente y el chico corresponde, después de unos minutos abren los ojos, se sonrojan, Hikari solo corre y se acuesta en su cama. Ambos jóvenes se tocan los labios…_

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Kouji: *Sonrojado* ¡Fi-Fíjate en lo que haces, tonta!

Hikari: ¿Eh? *Reacciona y se sonroja* ¡Lo-Lo mismo digo, idiota!

Kouji: *Sonrojado* Bien, vámonos ya. *se da la vuelta y camina*

Hikari: *Sonrojada* Es-Está bien… *continúa caminando, pensando* _Ese chico castaño… ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué… Tuve esa "ilusión"…? No lo entiendo…_

Los chicos continuaron caminando, en esta ocasión Kouji era quien miraba a Hikari con confusión, un silencio reino por un buen rato hasta que el peliazul decidió romper el silencio y sus dudas.

Kouji: Hikari-san…

Hikari: ¿Eh? *se detiene y lo ve* ¿Qué pasa?

Kouji: *Se detiene y la mira* ¿Ya me explicaras que fue eso de "Izumi" y todo lo relacionado con esa cosa roja?

Hikari traga en seco y desvía su mirada.

Hikari: Etto…

Kouji: ¿Uh?

Hikari: Yo soy…

Kouji: ¿Eh?

Hikari: Yo…

Kouji: ¡Habla de una vez!

Hikari: *Le da la espalda* Yo no soy humana.

Kouji: ¿Qué?

Hikari: ¡Yo no soy humana! Soy una Digihumana.

Kouji: ¿Digi…Humana?

Hikari: Yo nací aquí en El Digimundo. *lo mira fijamente* Mi verdadero nombre es Kurusugawa Izumi.

Kouji: ¿Qué dijiste…?

Hikari: Pero hace cinco años escapé al mundo humano con mi hermana mayor Alice…

Kouji: ¿Por qué?

Hikari: ¿Qué?

Kouji: ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Hikari: Un suceso cambió mi vida y me arrebató todo lo que amaba… Exactamente el día de mi cumpleaños número 5…

Kouji: ¿Qué sucedió?

Hikari: No tengo por qué contártelo.

Kouji: Sí vas a viajar conmigo entonces debo saber quién estará a mi lado.

Hikari: ¿Y qué hay de ti? Cuéntame tu pasado.

Kouji: Soy hijo único, mi madre murió el día que nací. *desvía la mirada* Vivo con mi padre y su esposa Satomi, hoy es su aniversario… *La ve fijamente* Ahora habla tú.

Hikari: En este lugar fui la hija de los reyes del Digimundo, la familia Kurusugawa reinaba en Shin Makoku y yo era la menor de los 4… Mi hermana mayor era Alice, le seguía mi hermano Kao, después estaba Airi y al final yo… Todo iba muy bien, o eso creía… *desvía la mirada* El día de mi cumpleaños #5 mis padres organizaron una fiesta, todo marchaba bien hasta que, de repente, un grupo enorme de digimons comenzaron a atacar el castillo… El liderazgo de los atacantes lo tenía mi hermana gemela Airi y su digimon acompañante Vaporomon… Incontables personas murieron, incluidos mis padres y Kao-nii, todo por protegerme… Alice-Nee abrió un portal al Mundo Humano y me salvó la vida. *le mira fijamente* Desde entonces guardo un profundo rencor hacia mi hermana Airi, pero… *Mirada triste* Por alguna razón no puedo odiarla…

Kouji: Lo siento.

Hikari: Está bien, no lo sabías. *mirada seria* Nadie sabe esto, ni siquiera Takuya-chan.

Kouji: ¿Hablas del niño que estaba contigo?

Hikari: Sí, así que prométeme que no dirás nada.

Kouji: *Se da la vuelta* No tengo por qué prometerte nada.

Hikari tumba a Kouji y le tuerce el brazo derecho.

Hikari: ¡Promételo idiota!

Kouji: ¡Su-Suéltame!

Hikari: Entonces promételo.

Kouji: Bien ¡ya, lo prometo! Ahora bájate y suéltame.

Hikari se baja y suelta a Kouji, el chico se pone de pie y soba su muñeca.

Kouji: Dolió… Tienes dura la mano.

Hikari: Soy mitad digimon, no compares tu fuerza con la mía.

Kouji: Lo que no tienes de inteligencia lo tienes en fuerza ¿verdad?

Hikari: ¡Ca-Cállate!

Por otro lado, en el pueblo donde descansaban los demás, Takuya seguía preocupado por su amiga.

Takuya: ¿Dónde estará Hikari-chan?

Tomoki: Va a regresar pronto, creo…

Junpei: Bueno, mejor deberíamos irnos de aquí a la Terminal de los Bosques, quizás allá podremos encontrarla.

Takuya: Tal vez tengas razón… *Se pone de pie* Entonces vámonos.

Bokomon: Hay algo en esa chica que me resulta familiar…

Takuya: ¿Familiar?

Neemon: Tiene un gran parecido con Ai-

Bokomon: *Lo golpea* ¡No seas tonto, eso no puede ser cierto!

Tomoki: ¿Eh?

Takuya: Como sea, andando.

Los chicos continúan su camino hacia la Terminal de los Bosques con la esperanza de encontrar ahí a su amiga. Por otro lado, con la pareja que viajaba aparte el silencio había vuelto a reinar pero más profundo que antes.

Kouji: ¿Por qué estás tan seria ahora?

Hikari: No-No es nada…

Kouji: No parece así.

Hikari: ¡Estoy bien! Así que deja de-

Takuya: ¡HIKARI-CHAN!

Hikari: ¿Eh? ¿Takuya-chan?

Takuya: ¡Hikari-chan! *llega con ellos* Que bien, al fin te encontramos.

Tomoki: ¿Quién es él?

Hikari: Verán, él es-

Kouji se da la media vuelta y se va.

Hikari: ¡Espera! ¡Kouji-san!

Kouji: ¿Vienes o no, mocosa?

Takuya: ¡Oye! No le hables así.

Kouji: Estoy hablando con ella. *la mira fijamente* ¿Vienes o no? Habla ya.

Hikari: Kouji-san… *Mira a Takuya* Takuya-chan…

Takuya: Te quedarás conmigo ¿verdad?

Hikari: Takuya-chan… Lo siento, pero iré con él. *besa a Takuya en la mejilla*Nos vemos después.

Hikari corre y alcanza a Kouji, estos dos se van caminando y los demás los observan.

Takuya: Hikari-chan… ¿Qué te pasa?

Tomoki: Takuya-oniichan… ¿Ella estará bien?

Takuya: No lo sé… Pero me preocupa…

**_*MOMENTOS DESPUES CON KOUJI Y HIKARI*_**

Kouji: ¡¿Qué no podemos ir a un lugar sin que estas cosas nos sigan?!

Hikari: ¡Cállate y corre pedazo de idiota!

Monochromon: _¡Ataque Volcánico!_

Kouji: ¡Ven!

Los chicos corren entre los arboles hasta que llegan al final, donde solo había un gran acantilado.

Kouji: Mierda…

Hikari: Grandioso, eh.

Kouji: ¡Cállate!

Monochromon: _¡Tacleada de Fuego!_

Monochromon se envuelve en una potente llama de fuego y ataca a los chicos con gran velocidad.

Hikari: ¡Quítate!

Hikari empuja a Kouji, debido a esto es golpeada por el ataque y cae por el acantilado.

Kouji: ¡Hikari-san!

Hikari: *Pensando* _¿Este era mi destino…? ¿Llegué tan lejos para morir aquí?_

¿?: ¡_NO TE RINDAS!_

Hikari: Esa voz… ¿Ah?

Hikari mira bajo ella y un objeto rodeado de unos brillos violetas.

Voces: _El Digispirit del Viento… Kazemon… Te pertenece…_

El digivice de Hikari comienza a reaccionar ante aquel objeto.

Hikari: ¿Mi Digispirit…?

Voces: _Es tuyo Izumi… Tómalo…_

Hikari: Digivice… ¡Cógelo!

Hikari enfoca su digivice al Digispirit y este es absorbido.

Hikari: Kouji-san… ¡Yo te protegeré!

Kouji: Hikari-san… ¿Eh?

Hikari: _¡Digispirit… Digivolt a…! ¡Kazemon!_

Kouji: ¿Hikari-san…?

Monochromon: _¡Ataque Volcánico!_

Kazemon: _¡Brisa de Pétalos!_

Kouji: ¿Esta es Hikari-san?

Kazemon: Déjanos en paz.

Monochromon: _¡Tacleada de Fuego!_

Kazemon: _¡Tornado de Kazemon!_

Ambos ataques chocan.

Kouji: ¡¿Qué haces idiota?! ¡Acaba con él ahora!

Kazemon: ¡Cállate!

Monochromon: _¡Colmillo ardiente!_

El digimon ignora a Kazemon y se va en contra del ojiazul.

Kazemon: ¡Kouji-san!

La chica cubre a Kouji recibiendo el ataque del digimon y termina en el suelo, Kazemon vuelve a convertirse en Hikari.

Kouji: ¡Maldito! _¡Digispirit…Digivolt a…! ¡Lobomon!_

Hikari: Kouji-san…

Lobomon: _¡Ganador doble!_

Monochromon: _¡Ataque volcánico!_

Los ataques colapsan formando una cortina de humo.

Lobomon: _¡Espada Láser!_

Lobomon ataca al digimon mientras el humo lo tenía cegado, por lo que logra derrotarlo. Después de que captura el digi-code en su digivice, Lobomon vuelve a ser Kouji.

Kouji: Demonios… Eres una inútil.

Hikari: Cállate… "Minamoto-san"…

Kouji: Levántate, no tenemos tiempo que perder por tus idioteces.

Hikari: Deja de hablarme así… *Se levanta*

Kouji: Tienes que aprender a usar eso lo más pronto posible, de lo contrario solo serás un estorbo.

Hikari: Te demostraré que puedo ser mejor que tú.

Kouji: ¿Es un reto?

Hikari: Si, lo es.

Kouji: Bien, acepto.

Hikari: *Pensando* _Takuya-chan… ¿Dónde estarás ahora? ¿Estarás bien? Me preocupas… Tú y los demás…_

Kouji: Bueno vámonos, inútil.

Hikari: ¿Podrías llamarme por mi nombre?

Kouji: Bien… Vámonos, Hikari-san.

Hikari: *Pensando* _Creo que me costará llevarme bien con él… Pero… Le necesito… _

Kouji: Camina.

El joven comienza a caminar y Hikari lo sigue.

¿?: Izumi-san sigue viva… Bueno, veamos por cuánto tiempo sobrevive.

Kouji recién entraba en un lazo de amistad con Hikari, a pesar de que el chico solo la trataba como una "inútil", estaba contento de tenerla a su lado ya que eran muy parecidos, este era el inicio de una relación amistosa entre ambos jóvenes pero, también, sería el inicio de lo que podría ser el inicio de una vida difícil para Kouji…

**_CONTINUARA…_**

Hikari: _Kouji-san… ¿Por qué siento que te conocía de antes? ¿Acaso ya nos habíamos visto? No lo sé… ¡¿Tomoki-chan, qué haces aquí?!... ¡No puede ser!... ¿Por qué Nami apareció? No lo entiendo… Próximo episodio de Digimon Extrem Temporada 2: "Frontier", capitulo 5: "El Regreso de Nami Parte 1: Una Memoria Borrosa", no se lo pierdan… Kouji-san, Tomoki-chan ¡yo los protegeré!_


	5. El Regreso de Nami Parte 1

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_ARCO I: "DIGISPIRIT"_**

**_CAPITULO 5: "EL REGRESO DE NAMI PARTE 1: UNA MEMORIA BORROSA"_**

Hikari: Ah…

Kouji: ¿Te ocurre algo?

Hikari: Nada importante.

Kouji: De verdad que eres una chica extraña.

Hikari: *Pensando* _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo este sentimiento de que conozco a Kouji-san?_

Kouji: Mira. *Apunta hacia el frente* Es una aldea, vayamos por algo de comer.

Hikari: De acuerdo.

Los chicos caminan a la aldea ya exhaustos de las batallas, persecuciones y demás que habían pasado en el transcurso de su viaje juntos.

Takuya: Realmente me extraña que ella esté así, Hikari-san nunca fue así conmigo, nunca…

Tomoki: Ya no te atormentes con eso Takuya-oniichan, Onee-chan regresará pronto y dirá sus razones para haber ido con ese chico tan extraño.

Takuya: Ese chico me da mala espina… Desde el momento en que lo vimos en la estación…

Bokomon: 'Eh… ¿Acaso aquella no es esa joven que venía con ustedes?

Junpei: ¿Eh?

Los chicos voltean y logran ver a Hikari y a Kouji en un puesto de comida.

Takuya: ¡Hikari-san! *Corre hacía ellos*

Tomoki: ¡Takuya-oniichan, espera!

Kouji: Vámonos de aquí.

Hikari: ¿Por qué?

Kouji: Por eso. *apunta a Takuya*

Hikari: ¿Takuya-chan?

Kouji: *la jala del brazo y corre* Vamos.

Hikari: ¡Es-Espera!

Takuya se detiene y los mira alejarse.

Takuya: *Algo deprimido* ¿P-Por qué...?

Tomoki: Takuya-oniichan…

Después de un corto recorrido Hikari se suelta, Kouji la mira extrañado.

Kouji: ¿Qué tienes?

Hikari: *Enojada* ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Kouji: Ese chico solo nos distrae del camino.

Hikari: ¡Pero él es mi amigo!

Kouji: Entonces regresa con él y déjame a mí.

Hikari: *Mira al ojiazul y piensa* _¿Qué sucede con él? Primero me dice que no me quiere con él y después hace esto… ¡No lo entiendo! Además… ¿Por qué su rostro es parecido al de "él"? ¿Podrá ser…?_

Kouji: ¿Qué tanto me miras?

Hikari: Nada en particular, simplemente siento que me recuerdas mucho a alguien…

Kouji: ¿De qué hablas?

Hikari: Nada… Mejor continuemos.

Kouji: Realmente eres rara.

Neemon: ¿Dónde está Tomoki-san?

Takuya: ¿Eh? ¿Are? Cierto, ¿dónde está?

Junpei: ¿Qué no estaba contigo Takuya-san?

Takuya: Si, pero…

Bokomon: ¿Habrá ido detrás de Hikari-san?

¿?: No me defraudes Nami-san, estoy confiando en ti.

Nami: Le prometo no decepcionarla, Sensei. *desaparece*

¿?: Izumi-chan… *Ríe* Pequeña tonta… Te arrepentirás de haber regresado al Digimundo.

Tomoki: ¿A dónde habrán ido Hikari-neechan y ese chico? Los perdí de vista…

Nami: ¿Estás perdido pequeño?

Tomoki: ¿Eh? S-Sí… Estoy buscando a una chica rubia que está junto a un chico pelinegro… ¿No los has visto?

Nami: No… Pero creo que pronto lo haré…

Tomoki: ¿Eh?

Nami atrapa en una especie de burbuja negra de viento a Tomoki.

Tomoki: ¡Déjame salir! ¡Déjame salir!

Nami: No puedo hacerlo niño, Sensei me ha mandado a matar a esa chica y creo que me divertiré torturando a ese chico también. *ríe y desaparece junto con Tomoki*

Takuya: ¡Tomoki!-chan ¡Tomoki-chan! ¿Dónde estás?

Bokomon: ¡Tomoki!

Neemon: Sal de donde estés niño.

Junpei: ¡Tomoki-san!

Takuya: Rayos… No debí perderlo de vista…

Kouji: Oye…

Hikari: ¿Qué pasa?

Kouji: ¿Quién es esa persona a la que dijiste que yo te recordaba?

Hikari: Alguien importante para mí…

Kouji: ¿Importante?

Hikari: Cuando tenía 7 años me separaron de un buen amigo… Su nombre era Yamato… Ocurrió un accidente con él y mi hermana decidió llevarme a vivir a Italia, antes de irnos llegamos a Shibuya por un tiempo y ahí conocí a un chico con un enorme parecido a ti…

**_*FLASHBACK ~ 2 AÑOS ATRAS*_**

_Hikari: Gra-Gracias… _

_¿?: ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida?_

_Hikari: No, estoy bien…_

_¿?: Ya veo… Me alegro. *sonríe y la ayuda a levantarse* ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_Hikari: Hikari… ¿Y el tuyo?_

_¿?: Dime Kou. *sonríe*_

_Hikari: Gracias, Kou-chan. *sonríe*_

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Hikari: Estuve conviviendo con él pero poco antes de mi cumpleaños número 9 tuve que alejarme de él… Aunque suene raro recuerdo nuestros momentos juntos, pero no puedo recordar su nombre… Tienes un gran parecido con él y tu nombre empieza con "Kou"… Por eso pensé que tal vez tu…

Kouji: ¿Qué yo era "Kou"? *ríe un poco* No suelo salir con muchas personas, así que recordaría tu rostro si hubiese sido yo.

Hikari: Ya veo… Pero aun así yo-

Nami:*Aparece frente a ellos* Al fin te encuentro Izumi-Ohime.

Hikari: Ese rostro… ¿Tú eres…?

Nami: Ha pasado tiempo, Izumi-san.

Kouji: Otra vez no…

Hikari: Esta vez no tengo intención de pelear, así que hazte a un lado idiota.

Nami: No tan rápido Izumi-san. *Hace aparecer a Tomoki encerrado*

Tomoki: ¡Hikari-neechan!

Hikari: ¡¿Tomoki-chan?!

Nami: *Saca un cuchillo* Si te alejas lo mataré, si quieres salvarlo tendrás que pelear conmigo.

Hikari: ¡Déjalo libre!

Nami: Te propongo esto… Si pierdes vendrás conmigo y ellos dos pueden irse.

Hikari: Y si gano tú te vas y nos dejas en paz.

Nami: ¿Es un trato, Princesa?

Hikari: Es un trato.

Nami convierte su cuchillo en un hacha.

Kouji: ¿U hacha?

Hikari: ¡Es-Espera un segundo! Yo no tengo un arma… *Pensando* _Podría invocar a Tsukina, pero si hago eso podría herir a Tomoki-chan o a Kouji-san…_

Nami: Tienes eso. *Señala el digivice*

Hikari: ¿Esto? *mira si digivice, piensa* _Es cierto… Kazemon estará conmigo, así que puedo pelear. _*Habla* De acuerdo.

Tomoki: Hikari-neechan…

**_CONTINUARA…_**

_Hikari: Una batalla… No puedo perderla ya que mi vida y la de ellos está en juego… ¡¿Quién demonios te ha enviado a matarme?!... ¿Quién… Eres…?... ¡Imposible! ¡Eso es imposible!... Kouji-san, Tomoki-chan, Takuya-chan, perdónenme… Próximo capítulo de Digimon Extrem Temporada 2: "Frontier" capitulo 6: "El Regreso de Nami Parte 2: La Batalla", espérenlo… Takuya-chan, por favor… ¡Sálvame!_


	6. El Regreso de Nami Parte 2

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_ARCO I: "DIGISPIRIT"_**

**_CAPITULO 6: "EL REGRESO DE NAMI PARTE 2: LA BATALLA"_**

Nami: ¿Comenzamos?

Hikari: *Pensando* _Aun no puedo controlar del todo el Digispirit del Viento… Pero mi vida y la de ellos depende de esta batalla… Así que lucharé, ¡por ellos!_

Nami: No deberías temer Izumi-san, después de todo eres la más fuerte de todos ¿no?

Hikari: ¿La más fuerte?

Nami: Vamos ¿lo has olvidado? *le muestra una marca en su hombro derecho*

Hikari: *Pensando asustada* _¡¿El símbolo del Orochi?! ¡¿Ella es parte del Orochi también?!_

Nami: Vamos, Princesa.

Kouji: Hikari-san…

Tomoki: Onee-chan…

Hikari: *Pensando*_ Es un Orochi, pero si no peleo con ella matará a Kouji-san y a Tomoki-chan… ¡Y no puedo permitirlo!_ *Habla* ¡DIGISPIRIT!

Nami: *Susurrando*Adelante, Izumi-san…

Hikari: _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Kazemon!_

Nami: Bien… ¡Te mataré!

Kazemon: _¡Brisa de Pétalos!_

Nami: _¡Wind Cut! _

Nami corta el ataque de Kazemon y la hiere debido a que su poder sobrepasaba al del Digispirit.

Kazemon: ¡_Remolí- _Ahhh~! *la tumban al suelo*

Nami: *Sobre Kazemon intentando asesinarla* ¿Te has dado cuenta?

Kazemon ¿Eh?

Nami: Tu Digispirit es muy débil, jamás podrás conmigo… ¡Muere!

Kazemon: ¡Déjame! *la patea y vuela*

Nami: ¡No puedes huir! *la toma de la pierna y la rebota en el suelo*

Kazemon: ¡Ahhhhh~! *Pensando_* Es muy fuerte… Ni siquiera con el Digispirit puedo… _*Vuelve a su forma humana*

Nami: Este es tu fin…

Nami encaja su hacha en el hombro de Hikari traspasándolo.

Hikari: *Grita con dolor* ¡AHHHH~!

Tomoki: ¡Hikari-neechan!

Kouji: ¡Hikari-san! *Intenta correr hacía ella*

Hikari: *Con dolor* ¡No vengas Kouji-kun!

Nero: Después de matarte… ¡LOS MATARÉ A ELLOS! *Toma su hacha y la levanta sobre la cabeza de Hikari* "Adiós".

Kouji: ¡HIKARIIII~!

Nami golpea con su hacha en la pierna a Kouji, pues el chico logró salvar a Hikari recibiendo el ataque.

Kouji: ¡AHHHH~!

Hikari: Ko… ¡Kouji-san!

Nami: No pensaba matarte aun… Supongo que no me queda otra opción.

Hikari: ¡No! *Se para frente a Kouji*

Nami: ¡Muévete! *la golpea y la tumba*

Hikari: *Cae al suelo* Pe-Perra…

Kouji: No puedo… Moverme… Mi… Pierna…

Nami: Observen como… ¡Hago mierda a este idiota!

Nami comienza a golpear a Kouji con el hacha, provocando heridas, moretones y leves sangrados en Kouji.

Kouji: *Dañado gravemente* Perra… De-Déjame…

Tomoki: Kouji-oniichan…

Hikari: Kouji-san… *intenta levantarse y no puede* Maldita sea…

Nero: *Levanta su hacha* Cuarto… ¡Muere!

Hikari: *Sorprendida* ¡¿Cuarto…?!

Tomoki: *Llorando* ¡Kouji-oniichan!

Nami: ¿Pero qué?

Nami guardaba un Digispirit en su bolsillo, ya que después de matar a la primera lo llevaría hacía su Sensei, el Digivice de Tomoki reaccionó y, absorbiendo el Digispirit, Tomoki se liberó de la prisión de aura en la que estaba.

Tomoki: _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Kumamon!_

Hikari: Tomoki-chan…

Nami: ¡¿Qué demonios?! Mí Digispirit…

Kumamon: No te lo perdonaré… _¡Bombardeo de Nieve!_

Nami: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ah~! *lo esquiva*

Kumamon: ¡No te perdonaré que hayas lastimado a Onee-chan y a Onii-chan! *continua disparando*

Hikari: Tomoki-chan… *sonríe*

Kouji: Gra-Gracias… *sonríe*

Hikari: *Levantándose* No permitiré… Que lastimes… ¡A TOMOKI-CHAN!

Kouji: Hikari-san…

Nami: Demonios… ¡Ah! *Salta*

Kumamon: _¡KachiKachi Kochi!_

Nami: ¡¿Qué mierda?!

Kumamon logra dar a Nami congelándola.

Hikari: *Voz baja* _Te invoco, Tsukina no Ken. _*Aparece su espada en mano y corre hacía Nami* ¡MUERREEEEE~!

Nami: *Pensando* _Esto está mal… No puedo moverme… Si ella llega… ¡Moriré!_

Kouji: *Intentando levantarse* Si no lo impido… Hikari-san va a matarla…

Nero: *Pensando* _¡Sensei… Ayúdame!_

Vaporomon: *Viendo todo por una especie de espejo* Are, are… Al parecer Nami no pudo con Izumi…

¿?: No me preocupo, después de todo no me fue muy útil.

Vaporomon: Airi-sama…

Hikari: ¡MUERRREEEEEE~!

Kumamon: ¡Hikari-neechan!

Kouji: ¡DETENTEEEEEEE~!

Un chorro de sangre comienza a escurrir por un cuerpo joven provocando un charco en el suelo.

Hikari: *Comienza a llorar, en shock* ¿Por… Por qué…?

Airi: ¿Cómo puede ser…?

Vaporomon: Impresionante… Izumi realmente lo hizo…

Kumamon regresa a ser Tomoki.

Tomoki: *Llorando* Hi-Hikari…Neechan… ¿Por qué?... ¡¿POR QUEEEEEEE~?!

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	7. El Lazo Entre Kouji y Hikari

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_ARCO I: "DIGISPIRIT"_**

**_CAPITULO 7: "EL LAZO ENTRE KOUJI Y HIKARI"_**

Hikari: ¡MUERRREEEEEE~!

Kumamon: ¡Hikari-neechan!

Kouji: ¡DETENTEEEEEEE~!

Un chorro de sangre comienza a escurrir por un cuerpo joven provocando un charco en el suelo.

Hikari: *Comienza a llorar, en shock* ¿Por… Por qué…?

Airi: ¿Cómo puede ser…?

Vaporomon: Impresionante… Izumi realmente lo hizo…

Kumamon regresa a ser Tomoki.

Tomoki: *Llorando* Hi-Hikari…Neechan… ¿Por qué?... ¡¿POR QUEEEEEEE~?!

Kouji: Hi...Ka… *Escupe sangre y cae al suelo*

Hikari: Ko… ¡Kouji-san!

Nami: *Pensando* _Este chico… me protegió…. ¿Por qué? Si yo intenté matarlo…_

Kouji había sido atravesado por la espada que Hikari tenía en sus manos en un acto de proteger a quien segundos antes intentó asesinarlo y fue herido de gravedad por la rubia quien solo deseaba protegerlos a ambos.

Hikari: *Llorando* ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué te metiste en el camino Kouji-san…?

Kouji: *Débil* No quiero… Que te conviertas… En una asesina… Por mi culpa…

Hikari: *Pensando*_ ¡¿Esas palabras?!_

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Kou: Hi-chan… ¿Qué hiciste…?_

_Hikari: Estos hombres intentaron matarte… tenía que matarlos Kou-chan…_

_Kou: *Llora y la abraza* No quiero que te conviertas en una asesina por mí culpa… Tú no eres así…_

_Hikari: ¿Kou-chan…?_

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Hikari: *Llorando* Kouji-san…. Kouji-san es…

Nami: Idiota… *Desaparece*

Kouji: Hikari-san… *Cae*

Hikari: ¡Kouji-san! *Lo toma en sus brazos* Kouji-san, Kouji-san, venga despierta, ¡Kouji-san!

Tomoki: Lo mataste… Onee-chan…

Hikari: *Pensando* _¿Maté a Kouji-san? No puede ser… ¡Eso no puede ser cierto!_

Kouji: *Casi inconsciente* No-No estoy… Muerto…

Hikari: *Llorando más* Kouji-san… ¿Por qué…?

Kouji: No quiero… Que seas… Una asesina… Por mí… *Desmalla*

Hikari: ¡Kouji-san! *Aterrada mientras piensa* _¡Debo salvarlo! Si Kouji-san muere entonces…_

**_*FLASHBACK (CAPITULO FINAL DE LA TEMPORADA 1)*_**

_Takato: Sé feliz, Hikari-chan…_

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Hikari: *Pensando* _Esa visión… ¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Por qué este dolor es profundo como si ya hubiera asesinado… A alguien importante para mí?_

Tomoki: *Llorando más* ¡SALVALO, TRAIDORA!

Hikari: ¿Tra… Traidora…?

Hikari pone sus manos en la herida de Kouji, era profunda, demasiado profunda, no dejaba de chorrear sangre, el cuerpo de ambos estaba empapado en ese líquido color rojo carmesí que brillaba bajo la luz de la Luna.

Hikari: Te salvaré…

En el pecho de Hikari yacía una cicatriz en forma de Sol la cual brilla y en unos pocos segundos la herida de Kouji comienza a cerrarse poco a poco, al estar sellada la chica cae sobre el brazo derecho del pelinegro, el chico recuperando el conocimiento la abraza un poco.

Kouji: *Sonríe* Lo sabía… Sabía que no eras… Una asesina…

Hikari: *Sollozando* Lo siento Kouji-san… No quería herirte…

Tomoki: Lo siento… No quería-

Hikari: Está bien, no fue tu intención Tomoki-chan… *Sonríe* No debemos movernos mucho, tu herida podría abrirse de nuevo.

Kouji: ¿Qué hiciste?

Hikari: Como Digihumana tengo la capacidad de curar a todo ser vivo, por eso soy la fuente de vida en el Digimundo…

Tomoki: ¿Fuente de vida?

Hikari: Si, pero eso se los explicaré después… Estoy agotada…*Se queda dormida*

Kouji: *Le besa la frente y sonríe* Descansa, Hikari-san...

Tomoki: Tú también deberías descansar Kouji-oniichan.

Kouji: De acuerdo... *Cierra los ojos* Tomoki-san.

Tomoki: ¿Eh?

Kouji: Estuviste genial… Gracias por salvarme con tu Digispirit, Tomoki-san.

Tomoki: *Se sonroja* Kouji-oniichan…

Kouji: Buenas noches. *Abraza a Hikari y se queda dormido*

Tomoki: *Sonrojado* Bu-Buenas noches… Kouji-oniichan…

Takuya: Espero que Tomoki-chan esté con ellos…

Junpei: Relájate amigo, ellos están bien. *palmea la espalda de Takuya*

Takuya: *Cabizbajo* Sí… *Pensando* _Confío en ellos… Porque Hikari-chan está cuidándolos… Y yo… Yo debo cuidarla a ella… Fue una promesa que le hice…_

**_*AL DIA SIGUIENTE*_**

Tomoki: *Viendo a Kouji mientras piensa* _Kouji-oniichan es muy amable y bueno al igual que Hikari-oneechan… Estoy muy feliz de haberlos conocido…_

Airi: Que interesante…

Vaporomon: ¿El qué, Airi-sama?

Airi: Hermanito… Si logro matar a Izumi-san… ¡Podrás regresar! *ríe malévolamente*

Vaporomon: Pero… ¿No se supone que Kerphymon debería hacer eso?

Airi: Yo sé lo que hago Vaporomon… Yo sé lo que hago mi pequeña… Pero primero debo deshacerme de ese estúpido. * Mira a Kouji y a Hikari dormidos por el espejo de cristal anterior*

Vaporomon: Airi-sama…

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	8. ¿Quién Eres?

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_ARCO I: "DIGISPIRIT"_**

**_CAPITULO 8: "¿QUIEN ERES?: LA ADVERTENCIA DE TOWA"_**

**_*SHINJUKU, JAPON*_**

Takato: *Tocando con su mano derecha su corazón* ¿Eh…?

Henry: ¿Pasa algo Takato-kun?

Yuri: ¿Estás bien?

Takato: Ese sentimiento de nuevo… Como si algo me faltara…

Yuri: ¿Algo te faltara?

Rika: ¿Y qué es?

Takato: No lo sé…

Rika: ¿No lo sabes?

Takato: No sé qué es… Pero es algo muy importante para mí… Se siente… Como si una parte de mí estuviera vacía…

Henry: ¿Estás bien Takato-kun?

Takato: No lo sé… Se siente… Como si algo fuera a pasar… Algo que ya pasó antes… *se estremece*

Yuri: Nos estas asustando Takato-kun…

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Hikari: *Sonríe* ¡Takato-kun!_

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

Takato: ¡Ah!

Rika: ¿Takato-san?

Takato: ¿Una… Chica…?

Rika: ¿De qué hablas?

Takato: Lo que me falta… Este sentimiento… Todo es por esa chica…

Henry: ¿"Esa chica"?

Takato: No sé quién es… Pero… Es alguien muy importante para mí…

Rika: Estás actuando muy extraño Takato-san y nos estas preocupando, ¿sabes?

Takato: Lo siento… *Pensando* _Konohakumon… ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué sé ese nombre?_

**_*EN EL DIGIMUNDO*_**

Takuya: *Haciendo bullying a su digivice* ¡Maldita cosa dime dónde están Tomoki y Hikari con una chi-

Bokomon: Torturar tu digivice no te dirá nada.

Takuya: ¡Ya no sé qué hacer! Mi deber era protegerlos y los perdí, ¿Cómo llego a ellos, eh? ¡Dime!

Digivice: *Voz de Ophanimon* _Ve a las ruinas del Castillo y encontrarás lo que buscas._

Takuya: ¿Las ruinas del Castillo?

Bokomon: Debe hablar de las ruinas del Castillo Real.

Junpei: ¿Castillo Real?

Neemon: Antes vivían ahí los Re-

Bokomon: *Lo golpea jalando su pantalón y soltándolo como de costumbre* Nada, se refiere a las ruinas.

Takuya: ¿Saben llegar a ese lugar?

Bokomon: Sí.

Takuya: Bien, vamos.

Bokomon: ¡¿Eh?! Está muy lejos de aquí.

Takuya: Dijo que encontraríamos lo que buscábamos en ese lugar, quizás Hikari-chan y Tomoki-chan estén en la ruinas… *Los mira* Vamos a ese lugar.

Bokomon: De acuerdo, síganme.

Takuya y Junpei caminaron junto a Bokomon y Neemon con rumbo a las ruinas del Castillo Real, que, sin saberlo, era el lugar del cuál Hikari había escapado años atrás. Mientras dónde estaban descansando Kouji, Hikari y Tomoki…

Tomoki: Siguen dormidos, bueno, deben estar agotados, Kouji-oniichan perdió mucha sangre y Hikari-neechan le curó, es una buena chica después de todo.

**_*EN LA MENTE DE HIKARI*_**

Hikari: ¿Uh? ¿Dónde estoy?

Towa: Sacerdotisa Del Sol.

Hikari: ¿Towa-san?

Towa: Escucha con atención, lo que te diré es algo sumamente importante.

Hikari: ¿Qué es?

Towa: Jashimon logró volverse uno junto a Millenniummon y Orochimon logrando una fusión perfecta y tenebrosa.

Hikari: ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Pero si Orochimon y Millenniummon fueron derrotados!

Towa: Sus datos vagaron libres y Jashimon se fundió con ellos, dando origen a Yamanata no Orochi.

Hikari: ¿Yamanata no Orochi? He escuchado ese nombre antes…

Towa: Fue un demonio temido por todos durante la época de vida de Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu y Susanoo.

Hikari: ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Yamanata no Orochi fue la verdadera forma de Jashimon, al igual que Susanoo es la verdadera apariencia de Konohakumon, mientras que Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi fueron los primeros Sacerdotisos ¿verdad?

Towa: Así es… Como reencarnación de Amaterasu, tu deber es reunir a los Sacerdotisos, revivir a Konohakumon y lograr la evolución perfecta.

Hikari: Lo haré. *Agacha la mirada* Tengo algo que preguntarte, Towa-san.

Towa: ¿Y qué es?

Hikari: Desde hace un corto tiempo he estado teniendo visiones de un chico castaño y sucesos que no he vivido… Son tan reales que me hacen dudar mucho… Towa-san ¿quién es ese chico y por qué veo esas cosas?

Towa: Veo que has olvidado todo, pero eso es algo bueno.

Hikari: ¿Olvidado? ¿A qué te refieres?

Towa: Lo sabrás cuando tus recuerdos de una vida pasada regresen a ti. *sonríe* Hay algunas personas esperándote en las Ruinas del Castillo en Shin Makoku para ayudarte a cumplir tú misión, deberías ir pronto. *desaparece*

Hikari: ¡Espera, Towa-san! *Suspira* ¿Mis recuerdos de una vida pasada? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso…? ¿Y a qué se refiere con que alguien me espera en las ruinas…?

**_*REALIDAD*_**

Hikari: *Despertando* ¿Uh?

Tomoki: Hikari-neechan, has despertado al fin.

Hikari: S-Sí… *Pensando* _¿Eso fue… un sueño_? *Mira a Kouji, sonríe y habla* Veo que Kouji-san sigue descansando, eso es bueno.

Tomoki: Sí, espero que se recupere pronto.

Hikari: Sí…

Tomoki: ¿Estás bien?

Hikari: Ah, sí… Estoy bien Tomoki-chan. *se levanta* Iré a buscar algo de comer, cuida a Kouji-san por favor.

Tomoki: Sí.

Hikari: Si despierta antes de que yo regrese, no dejes que se mueva mucho. *mira a Kouji* He cerrado la herida pero sigue fresca, si realiza un movimiento brusco podría abrirse de nuevo.

Tomoki: Sí, no dejaré que se levante.

Hikari: Gracias, entonces me voy. *se va corriendo en dirección al bosque*

Tomoki: Hikari-neechan tiene mucha energía.

Hikari: *Pensando* _Tenemos que ir a las ruinas tal y como ella dijo… No sé qué vaya a pasar, pero sé que será algo malo… Lo presiento._

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	9. Yo te Protegeré

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_CAPITULO 9: "YO TE PROTEGERE"_**

**_*HORAS MAS TARDE*_**

Kouji: *Caminando a un lado de Hikari* Hikari-san…

Hikari: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? Si te duele aún podemos descansar.

Kouji: No, estoy bien…

Hikari: ¿Entonces…?

Kouji: Ummm… Esta vez yo te protegeré.

Hikari: ¿Eh?

Kouji: De ahora en adelante, seré yo quien te protegeré, ¿de acuerdo?

Hikari: *Se sonroja* Kouji-san… ¿Por qué dices eso en este momento?

Kouji: Nada en especial. *Camina y piensa* _Ella no lo sabe… Pero yo daría lo que fuera por verla feliz… Después de todo se parece un poco a mí…_

Takuya: ¿Aquí son las ruinas del Castillo Real?

Junpei: Todo está destruido… Quizás por eso se llaman las Ruinas del Castillo Real.

Takuya: ¡Na! ¡¿Enserio?! No me imaginaba porque el nombre Junpei.

Junpei: ¡Cállate!

Bokomon: Aquí no hay nadie…

Takuya: *Saca y mira su digivice* Pero… Esa voz dijo que aquí encontraríamos a alguien…

Neemon: Deberíamos descansar y ver qué pasa.

Junpei: Buena idea.

Tomoki: Hikari-neechan… No puedo caminar más…

Hikari: Por favor Tomoki-chan, estamos tan cerca.

Kouji: *Se agacha* Sube a mi espalda.

Tomoki: ¿Eh?

Kouji: Vamos, sube.

Tomoki: *Sonrojado* S-Si… *Sube en la espalda de Kouji*

Hikari: ¡No-No deberías esforzarte mucho Kouji-san!

Kouji: Estoy bien, vamos a seguir.

Hikari: Pe-Pero…

Kouji: De verdad estoy bien Hikari-san. *Sonríe*

Hikari: De-De acuerdo…

Después de 13 minutos de caminar, finalmente llegaron a las Ruinas.

Hikari: Aquí es….

Tomoki: Kouji-oniichan, ya puedes bajarme.

Kouji: De acuerdo. *Baja a Tomoki*

Hikari: *Grita* ¡¿Hola?! *eco*

Kouji: Entremos.

Hikari: Sí.

Tomoki se abraza del brazo de Kouji, el ojiazul no dijo nada y simplemente siguió caminando mientras la rubia seguía gritando para encontrar a quien le ayudaría en su nueva misión.

Takuya: Esa voz… ¡Hikari-chan! *Corre tras la voz*

Junpei: ¡Espera, Takuya-san!

Bokomon: ¡Chicos!

Los chicos llegan a donde estaban la rubia, el ojiazul y el castaño menor.

Takuya: *Sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos* ¡Hikari-chan! *Corre y la abraza*

Hikari: *Corresponde el abrazo* ¡Takuya-chan!

Takuya: *Llorando de felicidad* Por fin te encuentro… Estaba tan preocupado por ti…

Hikari: Idiota…

Kouji: *Sonríe* No tengo nada que hacer aquí… *Se da la vuelta y camina*

Tomoki: ¿A dónde vas Kouji-oniichan?

Takuya: ¿Kouji?

Kouji: No pertenezco a este grupo, así que, adiós.

Hikari: ¡Espera!

Kouji: *Voltea a ver a Hikari* ¿Uh?

Hikari: Si te vas, yo iré contigo... Te prometí nunca dejarte solo… Y lo voy a cumplir.

Takuya: Hikari-chan…

Tomoki: Hikari-neechan.

Kouji: *Con brillo en sus ojos* Hikari-san… No es necesario.

Hikari: Pero…

Kouji: *Apunta a Takuya* Ese chico se preocupa demasiado por ti, no le des más preocupaciones.

Hikari: Entonces no te vayas Kouji-san… Eres alguien importante en mi viaje… Si estamos todos juntos podremos vencer a lo que se interponga… Ya que todos podemos ser amigos.

Kouji: Yo no necesito amigos. *Camina*

Takuya: *Furioso* ¡¿Por qué te comportas así?! ¡Hikari-chan se está preocupando por ti y tú le respondes de esta manera, eres un completo estúpido!

Kouji: Adiós. *Camina*

Hikari: *Corre y abraza por la espalda a Kouji a punto de llorar* ¡No te vayas… ¡ Por favor… Te necesito… Necesito de su ayuda… ¡Por favor… Kouji-san…!

Kouji: *Le toma la mano* Entiendo… Me quedaré… Solo porque tú me lo pides. *Voltea y la mira a los ojos*

Hikari: *Con brillo en sus ojos* ¡Gracias!

Takuya: *Apretando su puño, pensando* _Ese estúpido está jugando con los sentimientos de Hikari-chan… Pero no lo hará, no lo voy a permitir…_

Kouji: Agggrrr…. *Cae de rodillas al suelo*

Hikari: ¡Kouji-san! ¡¿Kouji-san, qué te ocurre?!

Kouji: *Sufriendo* Mi… Herida…

Nami: *Riéndose* ¿Puedes sentir eso Minamoto-kun?

Hikari: ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Nami: Puedo controlar el viento… Y con él lastimar sigilosamente a Minamoto-kun. *sonríe* ¿Puedes sentir ese dolor, Minamoto-kun?

Kouji: ¡AHHH~! *Grita con más dolor*

Hikari: ¡Detente de una puta vez Nami-san!

Nami: ¿Quieres que me detenga? Entonces entrégame a Kanbara-san.

Takuya: ¡¿Eh?!

Hikari: ¿Para qué quieres a Takuya-chan?

Nami: Eso no te importa, decide… Kanbara-kun o Minamoto-kun.

Hikari: Demonios…

Takuya: Iré contigo, así que deja a Kouji en paz.

Hikari: Takuya…

Nami: Perfecto. *extiende su mano* Vámonos entonces.

Kouji: No… Lo permitiré… *Saca su digivice*_ ¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Lobomon!_

Hikari: *Asustada*¡ Ko-Kouji-san…!

Lobomon: _¡Espada Láser!_

Nami: ¡Maldito! *Le ataca con una ráfaga de viento*

Airi: *Voz en la mente de Nami* _Regresa Nami, necesito que mantengas tus fuerzas al 100%._

Nami: Nos veremos luego, y la próxima vez me aseguraré de que Kanbara-san venga conmigo. *Desparece*

Lobomon vuelve a ser Kouji y cae al suelo casi inconsciente.

Hikari: ¡Kouji-san! *lo toma en brazos* ¡Kouji-san! ¡Kouji-san!

Kouji: *Demasiado débil* Es-Estoy… Bien…

Takuya: *Pensando* _Me protegió… ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera me cae bien… ¿Por qué lo hizo?_

Hikari: No debiste forzarte de esa manera Kouji-san…

Kouji: *Toma la mano de Hikari, sonríe* Sabía lo que sería protegerte… Y a pesar del dolor no me arrepiento de hacerlo…

Hikari: *Sonríe, llorando* S-Sí… Gracias… Descansa.

Kouji: Sí… *Se queda dormido*

Neemon: ¿Acaso esa no era…?

Bokomon: No se te ocurra decirlo Neemon.

Junpei: Qué cosas tan extrañas han pasado.

Tomoki: Sí…

Takuya: *Mirando a Kouji, pensando* _La dejaré pasar esta vez sólo porque me protegiste… Minamoto Kouji… Muchas gracias._

Nami: Lo siento Airi-sama.

Airi: Está bien, tengo la forma perfecta de atraer a Kanbara-kun a este lugar… *Sonríe* Después de todo necesitamos de su poder.

Vaporomon: Puedes retirarte Nami-san.

Nami: Con su permiso. *se retira*

Airi: Kanbara Takuya-kun… Me has hecho un gran favor al regresar al Digimundo, pronto tendré al Kanbara más poderoso. *ríe*

Vaporomon: ¿Y qué hay de Kanbara-san?

Airi: Esa chica inútil escapó. *Suspira* Pero no importa ya que Kanbara Takuya-kun tiene más poder que esa chiquilla, sí… Necesito a Kanbara Takuya-kun aquí junto a Izumi y así podré cumplir mi objetivo.

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	10. Entreguen a Kanbara! Un Nuevo Digispirit

**_DIGMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_ARCO I: "DIGISPIRIT"_**

**_CAPITULO 10: "¡ENTREGUEN A KANBARA! UN NUEVO DIGISPIRIT"_**

Hikari: *Nerviosa* ¿Qué quiere? ¿Quién la ha mandado?

Kouji: Quería a Takuya-san… ¿Por qué?

Hikari: No lo sé… No entiendo porque necesitarían a un chico humano… *Pensando* _En todo caso me hubieran llevado a mí…_

Takuya: Algo muy extraño está pasando aquí.

Junpei: *Suspira algo decaído* Ah… *Pensando* _¿Por qué soy el único sin un Digispirit?_

Tomoki: *Recostado en las piernas de Kouji* ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?

Hikari: Quédense aquí… Iré sola a investigar.

Takuya: ¡No dejaré que vayas sola de nuevo!

Hikari: ¡Nami-san te está buscando Takuya-chan! Si lo hace es por algo, no quiero que te expongas.

Kouji: Yo también iré.

Hikari: Estás lastimado, no dejaré que vayas.

Kouji se levanta dejando caer a Tomoki y toma a Hikari del brazo mirándola a los ojos.

Kouji: Estaré a tu lado sin importar lo que pase.

Hikari: Gracias, pero no necesito ayuda, puedo hacerlo sola.

Airi: Nami-san, Kurohime-san, traigan a Kanbara Takuya-kun.

Kurohime: Si, como ordene. *Desaparece*

Nami: Está vez no le fallaré Sensei. *Desaparece*

**_*ODAIBA, JAPON*_**

Taichi: Es definitivo, entraremos en la preparatoria de Shinjuku todos nosotros.

Koushiro: Es una gran noticia, ¿no es cierto Joe-san?

Joe: ¡Por supuesto que sí! El colegio Shion de Shinjuku fue fundado hace unos días por la gran Sayonji Alice-chan, la mayor de las únicas herederas de la enorme fortuna de los Sayonji… Tiene un gran prestigio ese colegio y seremos transferidos a él después de terminar la secundaria.

Taichi: Sí, será algo genial.

Sora: Pero apenas estamos en cuarto de primaria chicos…

Mimi: El prestigio de Shion es tan alto que aquellos que desean ingresar obtienen su ficha y su lugar mucho tiempo antes.

Sora: Aun así es algo precipitado…

Yamato: Alice-san…

Taichi: ¿Yamato-kun?

**_*RUINAS DEL CASTILLO REAL, SHIN MAKOKU*_**

Hikari: *En el suelo dañada* Kuro… Kurohime-san…

Kurohime: Ya era mucho tiempo sin verte Izumi-chan.

Kouji: *Dañado* Pe-Perra…

Nami: *Tomando a Takuya de la camisa* ¿Realmente este es el Kanbara correcto?

Takuya: *Dañado* ¿Qué quieren de mí…?

Kurohime: Eso no te incumbe.

Takuya: ¡Perra! *Patea a Nami y saca su digivice* _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Agnimon!_

Kurohime: ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Este chico tiene un Digispirit?!

Nami: ¡Quitémoselo! *Saca unas bombas en forma de plumas y las avienta contra Agnimon*

Agnimon: _¡Dardos de Fuego!_

Ambos ataques colapsan.

Kurohime: *Detrás de Agnimon* Eres un poco descuidado… _¡Dalet! _*Aparece una escopeta negra en su mano*

Kurohime le dispara por detrás a Agnimon atravesándolo por completo, el niño no pudo soportarlo más y volvió a ser un simple humano pero la herida jamás desapareció.

Takuya: *Escupe sangre, demasiado débil* De-De… Demo… Demonios…

Agnimon cae al suelo, el chico sostenía con su mano la herida que era demasiado profunda, un charco de sangre se formó al instante debajo de él y de su boca no paraba de escurrir sangre al igual que de su herida.

Hikari: *Intenta levantarse mientras ve al castaño* Ta… Takuya-chan… *Cae al suelo por el daño*

Tomoki estaba inconsciente debido a la explosión que causo Kurohime cuando llegaron para llevarse a Takuya, Bokomon y Neemon estaban dañados, una piedra estaba sobre la pierna de Kouji, Hikari estaba demasiado débil al haber protegido a Takuya y Tomoki de la explosión, Junpei por su parte estaba oculto en una grieta en la pared.

Junpei: *Susurrando* ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer? No tengo ningún Digispirit… Demonios, ¿qué hago?

El digivice de Junpei comenzó a brillar y del suelo brotó un Digispirit que fue succionado por el dispositivo de Junpei.

Junpei: _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Beetlemon!_

Kurohime: ¿Quedó uno?

Nami: También tiene un Digispirit.

Beetlemon: _¡Trueno Milenario!_

Nami: Ya verás... ¡Toma esto!

Nami comienza a atacar a Beetlemon con ráfagas de viento, mientras que Kurohime le golpeaba con látigos de agua.

Beetlemon: _¡Martillo de Thor! _*Golpea a ambas* Esto es por mis amigos _¡Golpe Trueno!_

Kurohime: Nami-san, retirada.

Nami: Sí.

Ambas chicas desaparecen, Beetlemon retira la piedra que se encontraba sobre la pierna de Kouji y regresa a su forma humana.

Junpei: Chicos, reaccionen.

Hikari: Ta… Takuya-chan…

Takuya: Hi…Hi-Ka… *Queda inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre*

Hikari: ¡Takuya-chan!

Junpei ayuda a Hikari a llegar hasta Takuya, la chica saca de su mochila un suéter y comienza a rasgarlo, corta un pedazo de la tela que enreda en el cuerpo de Takuya para cubrir la herida.

Hikari: *Preocupada* Takuya-chan… Takuya-chan… Reacciona por favor Takuya-chan…

Hikari toma la mano de Takuya y lo sana tal como hizo con Kouji en aquella ocasión, sin embargo la rubia estaba demasiado débil que, al brindar sus fuerzas restantes al castaño para su recuperación, también cayó inconsciente.

Kouji: Junpei-san… Hay que acomodarlos, deben descansar.

Junpei: Sí. *Los carga y los recuesta para que descansen*

Tomoki: *Toma el pedazo de tela restante del chaleco de Hikari y lo amarra en la pierna de Kouji* No es nada grave, solo no te esfuerces demasiado, ¿sí?

Kouji: No lo haré, gracias pequeño.

Tomoki: Creo que todos deberíamos descansar.

Kouji: Tienes razón. *Se recuesta para quedarse dormido*

Tomoki: Si. *Se acuesta sobre las piernas de Kouji y se queda dormido*

Junpei: *Bosteza* Trabajé mucho hoy, debo descansar, después de todo al fin tengo mi propio Digispirit. *Se acuesta y se duerme*

Bokomon: Deberíamos vigilar.

Neemon: De acuerdo.

Airi: ¡Estúpidas, estúpidas! No debieron dañarlo, se ve que son unas incompetentes.

Kurohime: Lo sentimos mucho Airi-sama…

Nami: No volverá a pasar.

Airi: No, no volverá a pasar, recurriré a él ahora… Después de todo son unas estúpidas ¡ni siquiera con el poder del Orochi pueden vencer a un niño!

Vaporomon: Retírense.

Nami y Kurohime desaparecen del lugar.

Vaporomon: ¿Realmente pedirás la ayuda de Kerphymon?

Airi: Sí, después de todo los demás Guerreros Legendarios están con él, además… "Él" sigue en entrenamiento, una vez que logre ser capaz de dominar ese poder podremos enviarlo a las misiones.

Vaporomon: Sí.

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	11. ¿Digispirit Bestia? Parte 1

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_ARCO I: "DIGISPIRIT"_**

**_CAPITULO 11: "¿DIGISPIRIT BESTIA? PARTE 1: PROTECCION MUTUA"_**

Hikari: *Despertando* ¿Uh?... ¿Qué… Pasó?

Tomoki: Al fin despiertas Hikari-neechan.

Hikari: Sí… ¡Ah, Takuya-chan! *Voltea a ver al castaño dormido a un lado de ella* Takuya-chan… *Pone su mano sobre el corazón de Takuya* Menos mal… Estás bien.

Tomoki: Todos estamos bien, solo un poco lastimados. Junpei-oniichan, Bokomon y Neemon salieron a buscar algo para comer.

Hikari: Ya veo… *Mira a Kouji* Kouji-san… ¿Ah? *Observa la herida cubierta con la tela de su chaleco en la pierna del ojiazul* ¿Por qué…?

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Takuya: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

_Hikari: No lo sé… Towa-san solo dijo "__Hay algunas personas esperándote en las Ruinas del Castillo en Shin Makoku para ayudarte a cumplir tú misión, deberías ir pronto"__._

_Kouji: ¿A qué se refería con "misión"?_

_Junpei: Quizás sea la razón por la que tenemos esto. *Saca su digivice*_

_Hikari: *Mira su digivice* No lo sé… Pero…_

_Takuya: Bueno, tenemos que esperar a que esa Towa hable contigo de nuevo._

_Hikari: Sí._

_En ese momento, una explosión destruye una de las paredes de la habitación._

_Nami: *Saca 4 bombas en forma de plumas* ¡Tomen esto! *Las avienta contra Takuya y Tomoki*_

_Hikari: ¡Takuya-chan, Tomoki-chan! *Se para frente a ellos de espaldas, recibiendo las bombas*_

_Takuya: ¡Hikari-chan!_

_Hikari: Estoy… Bien…_

_Una roca del techo que estaba cayéndose poco a poco estaba por caer encima de Hikari, sin embargo, el ojiazul logró alejarla del lugar y la roca terminó cayendo sobre su pierna._

_Kouji: ¡AHH~!_

_Hikari: ¡Kouji-san!_

_Kouji: Mi… Pierna… _

_Nami: Qué molestos son… *Ataca a Hikari con 4 bolas de viento *_

_Hikari: *Cae al suelo dañada* Maldición… Si-Sigo débil…_

_Tomoki: ¡Ya verán! *Saca su digivice*_

_Kurohime: *Golpea a Tomoki con un látigo de agua* ¡No lo harás!_

_Tomoki: *Recibe el golpe y cae al suelo soltando su digivice* Onee… Chan…_

_Kouji: ¡Maldición! *Intenta sacar su pierna*_

_Junpei: ¡Esto es malo! *Se esconde en una grieta en la pared*_

_Kurohime: Bokomon, Neemon, bastardos traicioneros. *Arroja un rayo azul contra los digimons dejándolos débiles en el suelo*_

_Takuya: ¡Chicos! Perras… *Mete su mano en su bolsillo para sacar su digivice*_

_Nami: ¡Cállate! *arroja una bomba de un tamaño un poco más grande que las anteriores contra Takuya*_

_Takuya: *Toma la bomba con sus dos manos* ¿Eh? *La bomba explota y lo avienta contra la pared* Mi-Mierda…_

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Hikari: Lo siento… No pude protegerte esta vez Kouji-san…

Kouji: *Despierta* Está bien…

Hikari: ¿Kouji-san?

Kouji: Déjame cuidar de ti… Prometo dar todo de mí para protegerte…

Hikari: Kouji-san…

**_*EN LA MENTE DE TAKUYA*_**

Takuya: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy?

¿?: _Estamos en tu mente, en tu mundo, Takuya-kun._

Takuya: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: _Por el momento no importa quién soy Takuya-kun, en estos momentos Grumblemon se dirige a la aldea de los ShellNumemon en busca de algo a lo que él llama "Digispirit Bestia"._

Takuya: ¿Digispirit Bestia?

¿?: _No sé qué es, pero lo está buscando con gran impaciencia, además de que Kurohime-san está con él ya que también te buscan a ti._

Takuya: No entiendo… ¿Para qué me quieren?

¿?: _Eres un procedente de los Kanbara, además de que eres el único venido de sangre pura._

Takuya: ¿Sangre… Pura…? ¿De qué rayos me estás hablando?

¿?: _La Leyenda de los Kanbara, cuando llegue el momento sabrás la verdad de quien eres, por el momento debes regresar con los demás y advertirles, esos dos harán lo posible para obtener lo que desean._

Takuya: De acuerdo…

¿?: *Le besa la frente* _Buena suerte Takuya-kun, la necesitarás._

Takuya: ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: _No puedo decirlo, cuando sea el momento te lo diré, ahora ve y sálvalos Takuya-kun._

Takuya: De acuerdo, pero… Promete que te encontraré pronto y me lo dirás.

¿?: _De acuerdo, es una promesa. _*Sonríe*_ Ahora ve, despierta._

**_*REALIDAD*_**

Takuya: *Tose, despertando* Hikari-chan…

Hikari: ¿Takuya-chan?

Kouji: Ve con él… Te necesita más que yo en estos momentos…

Hikari: Sí… *Camina y se sienta a un lado de Takuya* Takuya-chan.

Takuya: *Abre sus ojos* Ya… Ya viene….

Hikari: ¿De quién hablas Takuya-chan?

Takuya: Grumblemon… Kurohime-san… Atacarán a los ShellNumemon… Digispirit Bestia…

Hikari: ¿Takuya-chan…?

Junpei: ¿Digispirit Bestia?

Tomoki: ¿Qué es eso?

Hikari: Tengo que ir… Chicos esperen aquí.

Kouji: *Se levanta* No te dejaré ir sola.

Hikari: Takuya está lesionado, tu igual quédense aquí.

Kouji: No dejaré que te lastimen.

Hikari: Tú sabes quién soy Kouji-san, así que permanece aquí.

**_*SHINJUKU, JAPON*_**

Takato: *Hablando dormido* Esa… Chica… *Brilla su símbolo y aparece en su cuello un collar de plata en forma de Luna*

**_*RUINAS DEL CASTILLO, SHIN MAKOKU*_**

Hikari: *Brilla su símbolo* Este sentimiento… *Aparece Tsukina frente a ella* ¿Tsukina? *Sonríe* Me ayudarás ¿verdad? *Toma la espada* Bien… Aquí voy, quédense aquí. *Se va*

Kouji: ¡Hikari-san!

Takuya: No hay que rendirnos… Aunque estemos débiles y nuestros cuerpos no puedan más… Debemos luchar hasta el final… Esas son las palabras de Hikari-chan ante situaciones peligrosas… *Suspira* Es inútil, no entenderá… Jamás lo hace… Lo único que quiere es protegernos aun a costa de sacrificar su propia vida…

Kouji: ¿Y permitirás eso?

Takuya: ¿Eh?

Kouji: Dijiste que ella era tu responsabilidad, dijiste que la protegerías, y aun así ¿no harás nada para protegerla?

Takuya: Tú también dijiste que la protegerías, ¿no es cierto?

Kouji: Eso es lo que haré, ¿qué hay de ti Kanbara-san?

Takuya: *Se levanta* Iré a protegerla… Su hermana confió en mí para que siempre estuviera a su lado protegiéndola… No defraudaré a Alice-san…

Kouji: Vamos.

Tomoki: Yo también iré con ustedes.

Junpei: Sí, no podemos dejarla sola.

Takuya: Vamos entonces.

Kouji: A salvar a Hikari-san.

Todos: _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Agnimon/Lobomon/Kumamon/Beetlemon!_

Kazemon: ¿Dónde demonios están?

Beetlemon: La buscaré desde arriba.

Agnimon: De acuerdo.

Lobomon: Separémonos.

Kumamon: Sí.

Kazemon: *Escucha una explosión* ¡Demonios! Deben ser ellos. *Vuela hacía el lugar de la explosión*

Grumblemon: ¡Hablen de una vez ShellNumemons, o de lo contrario destruiremos toda su aldea!

ShellNumemon1: ¡No diremos nada!

ShellNumemon2: ¡Váyanse de una vez!

Kurohime: Oh, se ponen de rudos ¿eh? *Golpea con látigos de agua a los ShellNumemon*

ShellNumemon3: ¡Por favor déjenos en paz!

Grumblemon: Chica, toma a todas las ShellNumemons y llévatelas al filo de esa montaña, no volverán a verlas hasta que hablen.

Kurohime: Pfff… *Toma a las ShellNumemons en una especie de red que hace* Te obedezco solo porque Sensei lo ordenó. *Se va junto con las ShellNumemons*

ShellNumemon1: ¡Por favor no las lastimen!

Grumblemon: ¡Entonces hablen y digan dónde está el Digispirit Bestia!

Kazemon: _¡Remolino de Pétalos!_ *Ataca a Grumblemon*

Grumblemon: ¿Quién eres?

Kazemon: Eso no te importa, deja en paz a los ShellNumemons.

Grumblemon: Ya verás, te mostraré a que no debes meterte en los asuntos ajenos.

Agnimon: *Pensando* _Hikari-chan… ¿Dónde podrás estar?_

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	12. ¿Digispirit Bestia? Parte 2

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_ARCO I: "DIGISPIRIT"_**

**_CAPITULO 12: "¿DIGISPIRIT BESTIA? PARTE 2: EL CASO SHELLNUMEMON, GRUMBLEMON Y GIGASMON"_**

ShellNumemon1: ¡Por favor no las lastimen!

Grumblemon: ¡Entonces hablen y digan dónde está el Digispirit Bestia!

Kazemon: _¡Remolino de Pétalos!_ *Ataca a Grumblemon*

Grumblemon: ¿Quién eres?

Kazemon: Eso no te importa, deja en paz a los ShellNumemons.

Grumblemon: Ya verás, te mostraré a que no debes meterte en los asuntos ajenos.

Agnimon: *Pensando* _Hikari-chan… ¿Dónde podrás estar?_

Grumblemon: _¡Golpe Ojo de Serpiente!_

Kazemon: *Lo esquiva muy apenas* _¡Patada de Kazemon!_

Grumblemon: *Toma a Kazemon de la pierna y la avienta contra la montaña_* ¡Brazo De Roca!_ *Golpea a Kazemon*

Kazemon: *Pensando* _Estoy demasiado débil… Si esto continua así no podré soportar la Digievolución por más tiempo…_

Kurohime: *Pone el candado en la reja de las ShellNumemons* Se quedarán aquí hasta que decidan hablar. *Sale de la cueva*

Grumblemon: _¡Golpe Ojo de Serpiente!_ *Golpea a Kazemon*

Kazemon: *Pensando* _¡No puedo más!_ *Recibe el ataque*

Kazemon no pudo resistir más y volvió a ser Hikari.

Grumblemon: *Toma a Hikari y la alza* ¿Así que eres una humana?

Kurohime: Te equivocas, esa no es una humana.

Grumblemon: ¿Pero qué dices?

Kurohime: Esa es nuestra querida Princesa Kurusugawa Izumi-chan.

Grumblemon: Creí que había muerto.

Kurohime: En tus manos está la prueba de que no, además no viene sola… Hay 4 humanos con ella que portan digispirits y también están Bokomon y Neemon entre ellos.

Grumblemon: Esos traicioneros.

Kurohime: Si ella está aquí los demás no tardarán en llegar. *Hace una cadena con sus poderes y envuelve a Hikari* Dámela, la llevaré junto con las ShellNumemons, será la carnada perfecta para que Kanbara-kun venga con nosotros.

Grumblemon: Como quieras, solo no te metas en mi búsqueda. *Avienta a Hikari hacía Kurohime*

Kurohime: *Toma a Hikari de la cadena* Pfff… Si no fueras un enviado por Kerphymon juro que ya estarías muerto. *Regresa a la cueva*

Hikari: *Pensando, casi quedando inconsciente* _Takuya-chan… Kouji-san… No vengan… Se los ruego…_

Grumblemon seguía destruyendo la aldea para encontrar su Digispirit Bestia.

Kumamon: Mira Lobomon, parece que están destruyendo esa aldea.

Lobomon: Malditos sean, vamos para allá Kumamon.

Kumamon: Sí.

Beetlemon: ¡Por allá!

Agnimon: Vamos entonces Beetlemon.

Grumblemon: ¡Hablen ahora! *Ataca a los ShellNumemons*

ShellNumemon3: ¡No sabemos nada! ¡Detente!

Agnimon: _¡Salamandra Ardiente!_

Beetlemon: _¡Martillo de Thor!_

Grumblemon: _¡Tormenta De Arena! ¡Golpe Ojo de Serpiente!_ *Ataca a Agnimon*

Beetlemon: ¡Agnimon! ¿Dónde estás?

Grumblemon: _¡Brazo De Roca!_ *Ataca a Beetlemon*

Kumamon: _¡KachiKachi Kochi!_

Grumblemon esquiva el ataque, pero Agnimon lo golpea contra la montaña.

Grumblemon: Este sentimiento… *Entra dentro de la montaña*

Agnimon: ¿Pero qué?

Lobomon: *Escalando la montaña* Las ShellNumemons están por aquí, puedo escucharlas.

Hikari: *Débil* Ko… Kouji-san… N-No vengas… A-Ayuda… A Takuya-chan…

Kurohime: Mira, parece que tu "noviecito" viene a rescatarte… Esto será divertido, por cierto me quedaré con esto Izumi-chan. *Guarda el digivice de Hikari en su bolsillo*

De la montaña sale un resplandor, segundos después Grumblemon sale del interior de la montaña con lo que parecía ser un Digispirit en su mano.

Grumblemon: ¡Por fin lo encontré! _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Gigasmon!_

Agnimon: ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Beetlemon: ¿Digievolucionó?

Kumamon: No creí que pudiera hacer eso.

Gigasmon: _¡Puñetazo Huracán!_ *Ataca a los chicos*

Agnimon: *Recibe el ataque* Date prisa Kouji-san…

Kumamon: _¡KachiKachi Kochi!_

Gigasmon: _¡Bombardeo Huracán!_ *Desvía el ataque de Kumamon*

Beetlemon: _¡Bombardeo Relámpago!_

Gigasmon: *Desvía el ataque de Beetlemon* Tontos, ahora que tengo mi Digispirit Bestia no podrán vencerme. _¡Terremoto!_

El ataque de Gigasmon golpea a los chicos y estos vuelven a su forma humana, la herida de Takuya no le permitió hacer movimiento alguno para escapar.

Lobomon: Tú.

Kurohime: Minamoto-san.

Lobomon: _¡Espada Laser!_

Kurohime: Tonto… *Comienza a golpearlo con látigos de agua*

Lobomon: *Se protege con su espada* ¡Deja libres a las ShellNumemons!

Kurohime: No tengo porque obedecerte.

Hikari: *Casi inconsciente* Ko… Kouji-san… Ve-Vete…

Lobomon: ¡Hikari-san! *Ataca a Kurohime con su espada*

Kurohime: ¡Es inútil! *Patea la espada de Kouji y lo arroja fuera de la cueva*

Lobomon: *Cae en un extremo de la montaña* ¡Perra! ¡Pagarás!

Takuya: Ko… ¡KOUJIIIII~!

Lobomon: *Voltea hacía abajo* ¡Demonios!

Lobomon baja de la montaña hacía donde estaban los demás.

Gigasmon: Será su fin… ¡Ahora tomaré sus Digispirits!

Lobomon: _¡Rayo Láser!_ *Ataca a Gigasmon*

Beetlemon toma a los chicos y huyen del lugar regresando a su escondite: las Ruinas del Castillo Real.

Lobomon: Al fin llegamos. *Baja a los chicos*

Lobomon vuelve a ser Kouji, quien por el esfuerzo en mantener su Digievolución a pesar de estar herido, cae al suelo demasiado débil.

Bokomon: ¿Qué sucedió?

Junpei: *Levantándose* Tal como dijo Takuya-san, Grumblemon y esa chica atacaron la aldea de los ShellNumemons y secuestraron a las ShellNumemons.

Tomoki: Tratamos de pelear con él pero… Digievolucionó…

Neemon: Bokomon ha estado leyendo su libro.

Bokomon: Aquí dice que cada Guerrero Legendario consta de un Digispirit Humano y un Digispirit Bestia, ustedes poseen su Digispirit Humano pero carecen del Digispirit Bestia, el Digispirit Bestia es más fuerte que un Digispirit Humano.

Takuya: Entonces eso era lo que él buscaba…

Kouji: Tienen… A Hikari-san…

Tomoki: Kouji-oniichan… *Se acerca a él y le toma la mano* No te esfuerces.

Takuya: Entonces tenemos que ir por ella…

Junpei: Pero es muy fuerte, tiene dos Digispirits y nosotros aún carecemos de uno.

Kouji: No importa, iremos por ella… Se lo prometimos…

Tomoki: No te esfuerces demasiado Kouji-oniichan, mejor descansen, tenemos que recuperar nuestras fuerzas si queremos salvar a Hikari-neechan.

Kouji: De acuerdo…

Takuya: Está bien…

Junpei: Si no hay de otra…

Grumblemon: ¡Al fin tengo mi Digispirit Bestia!

Kurohime: *Con sarcasmo* ¡Genial! Ahora cállate.

Grumblemon: Si no fueras una enviada por la hermosa Airi-sama ya te hubiera asesinado.

Kurohime: Aclaremos esto, ¿Quién asesinaría a quién?

Grumblemon: Perra… En fin, regresemos.

Kurohime: Tú ya obtuviste lo que querías pero esos chicos tienen Digispirits, ¿no crees que Airi-sama y Kerphymon nos felicitarían si les llevamos esos Digispirits?

Grumblemon: Cierto, cierto, entonces vamos por ellos.

Kurohime: No será necesario, pronto vendrán a buscar a su "amiga".

Grumblemon: Vayamos al otro pueblo, se dice que ahí habita el Digispirit Bestia de la Luz.

Kurohime: Cierto, entonces saquemos a Izumi-chan de aquí para llevarla con nosotros.

Grumblemon: Dejemos a las ShellNumemons aquí, después de todo será una distracción para esos chicos.

Kurohime: De acuerdo.

Kurohime saca a Hikari de la celda y vuelve a colocar el candado para mantener ahí a las ShellNumemons, ambos se van de la aldea.

**_*EN LA MENTE DE HIKARI*_**

Hikari: *Abrazada de sus rodillas* ¿Qué puedo hacer? Solo causo problemas…

¿?: _No lo eres._

Hikari: ¿Quién… Eres…?

¿?: _Siempre preguntan lo mismo jeje… Eso no importa, tienes que regresar con ellos, te necesitarán._

Hikari: Mi Digispirit no es muy fuerte… Solo les he causado problemas a los chicos…

¿?: _Takuya-kun y Kouji-kun te necesitan… Escucha, en la siguiente aldea se encuentra el Digispirit Bestia de la Luz._

Hikari: ¿Digispirit Bestia de la Luz?

¿?: _Exacto, y reaccionará únicamente con Minamoto Kouji-kun, heredero del poder de la Luz, guíalo hasta su Digispirit y descubrirás una realidad oculta._

Hikari: ¿Realidad oculta?

¿?: _Piensa, ¿por qué Kouji-kun se aferra a protegerte?_

Hikari: No… Lo sé…

¿?: _Entonces encuentra ese Digispirit, bríndale ese poder a Kouji-kun, solo en ese momento descubrirás su verdad._

Hikari: Pero…

¿?: _Esfuérzate._ *desaparece*

Hikari: ¡Es-Espera!

**_*REALIDAD*_**

Hikari: *Inconsciente* Ko… Kouji-kun…

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	13. Caminos Separados, Un Mismo Objetivo

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_ARCO I: "DIGISPIRIT"_**

**_CAPITULO 13: "CAMINOS SEPARADOS, UN MISMO OBJETIVO"_**

Lobomon: _¡Espada Laser!_ *Quiebra el candado de la celda*

ShellNumemon (mujer)1: ¡Muchas gracias por salvarnos!

ShellNumemon (mujer)2: Estamos completamente agradecidas.

Lobomon: No ha sido nada.

Beetlemon: Es extraño… No veo a Grumblemon por aquí.

Lobomon: Tampoco están Kurohime-san ni Hikari-san.

Agnimon: Disculpen, ¿ustedes saben a dónde se fueron?

ShellNumemon (mujer)3: El Digimon de la Tierra dijo que irían a la siguiente aldea a buscar algo que llama "Digispirit Bestia De La Luz".

Agnimon: Ayudémoslas a bajar de aquí.

Beetlemon: De acuerdo.

Después de rescatar a las ShellNumemons y regresarlas a su hogar, los chicos regresaron a consumir alimentos en su refugio.

Kouji: Vayamos.

Takuya: ¿De qué hablas?

Kouji: Vayamos por Hikari-san.

Takuya: ¿Y cómo? Tú mismo lo viste, son demasiado poderosos y nuestras estúpidas heridas limitan nuestro poder al Digievolucionar.

Kouji: ¿Entonces te rindes?

Takuya: No dije eso, pero tampoco quiero arriesgar a nadie.

Kouji: ¿Qué estás sugiriendo?

Takuya: Que nos quedemos a descansar, a recuperarnos, y cuando estemos bien ir a buscarla.

Kouji: Pero…

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Kouji: Hikari-san…_

_Hikari: ¿Eh? *se detiene y lo ve* ¿Qué pasa?_

_Kouji: *Se detiene y la mira* ¿Ya me explicaras que fue eso de "Izumi" y todo lo relacionado con esa cosa roja?_

_Hikari traga en seco y desvía su mirada._

_Hikari: Etto…_

_Kouji: ¿Uh?_

_Hikari: Yo soy…_

_Kouji: ¿Eh?_

_Hikari: Yo…_

_Kouji: ¡Habla de una vez!_

_Hikari: *Le da la espalda* Yo no soy humana._

_Kouji: ¿Qué?_

_Hikari: ¡Yo no soy humana! Soy una Digihumana._

_Kouji: ¿Digi…Humana?_

_Hikari: Yo nací aquí en El Digimundo. *lo mira fijamente* Mi verdadero nombre es Kurusugawa Izumi._

_Kouji: ¿Qué dijiste…?_

_Hikari: Pero hace cinco años escapé al mundo humano con mi hermana mayor Alice…_

_Kouji: ¿Por qué?_

_Hikari: ¿Qué?_

_Kouji: ¿Por qué te fuiste?_

_Hikari: Un suceso cambió mi vida y me arrebató todo lo que amaba… Exactamente el día de mi cumpleaños número 5…_

_Kouji: ¿Qué sucedió?_

_Hikari: No tengo por qué contártelo._

_Kouji: Sí vas a viajar conmigo entonces debo saber quién estará a mi lado._

_Hikari: ¿Y qué hay de ti? Cuéntame tu pasado._

_Kouji: Soy hijo único, mi madre murió el día que nací. *desvía la mirada* Vivo con mi padre y su esposa Satomi, hoy es su aniversario… *La ve fijamente* Ahora habla tú._

_Hikari: En este lugar fui la hija de los reyes del Digimundo, la familia Kurusugawa reinaba en Shin Makoku y yo era la menor de los 4… Mi hermana mayor era Alice, le seguía mi hermano Kao, después estaba Airi y al final yo… Todo iba muy bien, o eso creía… *desvía la mirada* El día de mi cumpleaños #5 mis padres organizaron una fiesta, todo marchaba bien hasta que, de repente, un grupo enorme de digimons comenzaron a atacar el castillo… El liderazgo de los atacantes lo tenía mi hermana gemela Airi y su digimon acompañante Vaporomon… Incontables personas murieron, incluidos mis padres y Kao-nii, todo por protegerme… Alice-Nee abrió un portal al Mundo Humano y me salvó la vida. *le mira fijamente* Desde entonces guardo un profundo rencor hacia mi hermana Airi, pero… *Mirada triste* Por alguna razón no puedo odiarla…_

_Kouji: Lo siento._

_Hikari: Está bien, no lo sabías. *mirada seria* Nadie sabe esto, ni siquiera Takuya-chan._

_Kouji: ¿Hablas del niño que estaba contigo?_

_Hikari: Sí, así que prométeme que no dirás nada._

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Kouji: Eres un idiota… ¡Podrían matarla y tu ni cuenta te darías!

Takuya: *Se para frente a Kouji* ¡¿Y qué quieres qué hagamos?! ¡¿Qué vayamos a arriesgar nuestras vidas en vano?!

Kouji: ¡Prometiste protegerla aun a costa de tu propia vida!

Takuya: ¡Pero no por eso arriesgaré a los demás!

Tomoki: Takuya-oniichan… Kouji-oniichan…

Bokomon: Esto va mal…

Neemon: Pero no debemos interferir.

Junpei: Vamos chicos, cálmense.

Kouji: ¡Estoy harto de ti Kanbara-san! *Le da un puñetazo en el rostro*

Takuya: ¡Y yo te de ti! *Le regresa el puñetazo*

Ambos jóvenes comienzan a golpearse sin dejar de discutir.

Junpei: ¡Deténganse! *Toma a Takuya*

Tomoki: ¡Onii-chan, por favor! *Toma a Kouji*

Kouji: ¡Si tú no quieres ir, quédate entonces! ¡Pero yo iré a salvar a Hikari-san! *camina hacia afuera*

Tomoki: ¡Kouji-oniichan! *se va tras de Kouji*

Kouji: *Carga a Tomoki* Escúchame pequeño, te aprecio y no permitiré que te dañen esos tipos, así que por favor quédate aquí.

Tomoki: ¡No! Yo quiero ir contigo Kouji-oniichan.

Kouji: Eres un niño muy valiente, así que quédate aquí. *Sonríe* Takuya-san los necesita ya que no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo, te los encargo ¿de acuerdo?

Tomoki: *Desanimado* S-Sí…

Kouji: *Baja a Tomoki* Ahora regresa. *Continua caminando*

Tomoki: *Ve a Kouji alejarse* Ten cuidado Onii-chan… *Regresa a las ruinas*

Airi: ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

¿?: Por supuesto Airi-sama, estoy aquí para servirle.

Airi: Se buena chica y ve tras ese ojiazul de nombre Minamoto Kouji-kun.

¿?: Como ordene, Airi-sama. *Desaparece*

Junpei: No debiste dejarlo ir solo, ahora somos menos y si nos atacan tendremos más posibilidades de perder.

Takuya: Lo sé, pero no quiero arriesgar su vida chicos.

Tomoki: ¡No te entiendo Takuya-oniichan!

Neemon/Bokomon: ¿Eh?

Takuya: Tomoki-chan…

Tomoki: Desde que tomamos el Trailmon no parabas de decir: "yo protegeré a Hikari-chan porque ella es mi responsabilidad" ¡y sin embargo ahora te estás dando por vencido cuando Hikari-neechan te necesita de verdad!

Takuya: Yo…

Kouji: Demonios… No sé dónde estoy ni a donde debería ir…

¿?: Ummm… ¿Eres uno de esos humanos que pelearon contra el malvado Grumblemon, cierto?

Kouji: ¿Para qué quieres saber?

¿?: ¿Conoces a esa chica que llevaban con ellos? No dejaba de decir que "Kouji-san" la rescataría.

Kouji: ¡¿Sabes a dónde se fueron?!

¿?: ¡Por supuesto! Están en la aldea de los Pyocomons.

Kouji: ¿Sabes llegar a ese lugar?

¿?: Claro.

Kouji: Bien, por cierto… ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Mi nombre es Sawanaga Natsumi.

Kouji: Yo soy Minamoto Kouji.

Natsumi: Bueno, démonos prisa.

Kouji: Sí.

Ambos jóvenes se van a toda prisa rumbo a la aldea de los Pyocomons.

Junpei: Realmente eres un niño estúpido que se la pasa haciendo promesas a la gente para que al final los defraudes, me das lastima.

Tomoki: Hikari-neechan confía en ti y tú la estás abandonando.

Takuya: Yo…

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Takuya: *Sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos* ¡Hikari-chan! *Corre y la abraza*_

_Hikari: *Corresponde el abrazo* ¡Takuya-chan!_

_Takuya: *Llorando de felicidad* Por fin te encuentro… Estaba tan preocupado por ti…_

_Hikari: Idiota…_

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Takuya: Tienen razón… *Se levanta* Vayamos con las ShellNumemons para investigar a dónde la llevaron.

Tomoki: ¡Así se habla Takuya-oniichan!

Junpei: Sabía que lo entenderías.

Bokomon: Entonces vamos.

**_*ALDEA DE LOS SEHLLNUMEMONS*_**

Takuya: ShellNumemons, ¿ustedes saben a dónde se llevaron a Hikari-chan?

SehllNumemon1 (Mujer): Dijeron que irían a la aldea que está aquí cerca, la única que nosotros conocemos es la aldea de los Pyocomons.

Tomoki: ¿Y saben cómo podemos llegar ahí?

ShellNumemon1 (Hombre): Tomen esa dirección atravesando el bosque, tardarán alrededor de unos 15 minutos en llegar, no es difícil de reconocer.

Junpei: De acuerdo.

Takuya: Entonces vámonos.

Tomoki: Muchas gracias.

ShellNumemon1 (Mujer): Tengan mucho cuidado.

Takuya: Lo tendremos.

Los chicos se van con gran prisa a la aldea de los Pyocomons, yendo Takuya al frente como todo un líder.

Takuya: *Pensando* _Me comporté como todo un estúpido frente a Kouji-san… Cuando lo encontremos me disculparé con él por mí comportamiento ante esta situación._

Fue un gran impacto el que sufrieron los chicos al llegar a su destino, se quedaron atónitos.

Junpei: ¿Esta… Es la aldea de los Pyocomons?

Bokomon: Así es.

Takuya: Qué demonios… Está todo destruido… Por completo…

Neemon: Iremos a buscar a los Pyocomons.

Bokomon: Nos vemos en un rato. *Se va junto a Neemon*

Tomoki: ¡Takuya-oniichan, mira! *Apunta a una roca*

Takuya: *Voltea* ¡Hikari-chan!

Hikari se encontraba encadenada a una roca gigantesca que se encontraba en la aldea destruida de los Pyocomons, estaba demasiado lastimada y se le veía inconsciente.

Takuya: ¡Hikari-chan!

Junpei: Iré por ella… _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Beetlemon!_

Beetlemon vuela para llegar hacía Hikari.

Tomoki: ¡Tráela de vuelta! ¡Ah!

Alguien toma a Tomoki del cuello y le amenaza con una espada.

Natsumi: *Tomando a Tomoki* No se muevan niños.

Takuya: ¡Tomoki-chan!

Tomoki: *Temblando* Takuya-oniichan…

Grumblemon: _¡Golpe Ojo de Serpiente!_

Grumblemon ataca por sorpresa a Beetlemon, debido al cansancio no pudo resistir más y terminó perdiendo su Digievolución volviendo a ser Junpei, Grumblemon lo toma del cuello al igual que Natsumi sostenía a Tomoki.

Takuya: ¡Ya verán! *Saca su digivice* _¡Digispirit Digi-_

Kurohime: Espera Kanbara-kun, si llegas a Digievolucionar en Agnimon daré la orden a ellos dos de asesinar a tus amigos.

Takuya: ¡No te atreverías!

Kurohime: ¿Me estás retando?

Takuya: ¡No, nada de eso!

Kurohime: Entonces se buen chico y deja caer tu digivice.

Takuya: No lo haré… No haré lo que me tú me digas.

Kurohime: ¿Eso significa que quieres verlos morir frente a tus ojos?

Takuya: *Pensando* _No me queda otra opción… De lo contrario asesinará a Junpei-san y a Tomoki-chan…_

Takuya, sin más remedio, dejó caer su digivice demostrando que se daba por vencido ante la amenaza de Kurohime.

Kurohime: Buen chico.

Takuya: *Pensando* _Maldición… ¿Dónde demonios estás Kouji-san?_

Un digimon rojo aparece frente a Takuya en ese momento.

Kurohime: ¡Vaporomon-sama!

Vaporomon: Kanbara Takuya-kun, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Takuya: ¿Qué quieres?

Vaporomon: ¿Cómo es tu vida en el Mundo Humano?

Takuya: Eso no te importa, ¿para qué quieres saberlo?

Vaporomon: Limítate a responder solamente o de lo contrario yo misma acabaré con la vida de estos 3.

Takuya: *Confundido* Soy un estudiante de cuarto grado de primaria, juego en el equipo de Fut Ball, vivo con mis padres y mi hermano menor, únicamente salgo con Hikari a pasear.

Vaporomon: Dime algo… ¿Enserio no sabes quién eres tú?

Takuya: Yo soy Kanbara Takuya, tengo 10 años y voy en 4° de Primaria, vivo en Shibuya y mi deber es proteger a Hikari-chan de cualquier peligro.

Vaporomon: *Ríe* Entonces no lo sabes…

Takuya: ¿Eh?

Vaporomon: Bien, es hora de ponerte a prueba.

Takuya: *Pensando* _¿A prueba? ¿Quiere decir que tendré que pelear por mi propia cuenta?_

En ese momento se divisa una sombra saliendo detrás de la roca en la que Hikari estaba encadenada, era nada más ni nada menos que el ojiazul que había hecho su aparición en aquél lugar.

Takuya: ¡Kouji-san! Qué bueno que llegaste, ayúdame compañero.

Tomoki: Kouji-oniichan… Llegaste… Sabía que lo harías, siempre he confiado en ti.

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	14. ¡Pelea a Muerte! ¿Mi Amigo o mi Enemigo?

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_ARCO I: "DIGISPIRIT"_**

**_CAPITULO 14: "¡PELEA A MUERTE! ¿MI AMIGO O MI ENEMIGO?"_**

Takuya: ¡Kouji-san! Qué bueno que llegaste, ayúdame compañero.

Tomoki: Kouji-oniichan… Llegaste… Sabía que lo harías, siempre he confiado en ti.

Kouji: Je… *Ríe*

El ojiazul tenía en sus manos la espada Tsukina, la cual pertenecía a la rubia de ojos verdes.

Takuya: Esa espada…

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Hikari: *Brilla su símbolo* Este sentimiento… *Aparece Tsukina frente a ella* ¿Tsukina? *Sonríe* Me ayudarás ¿verdad? *Toma la espada* Bien… Aquí voy, quédense aquí. *Se va*_

_Kouji: ¡Hikari-san!_

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Takuya: Es la espada de Hikari-chan…

Kouji ataca a Takuya con la espada, para suerte del castaño pudo esquivar los ataques.

Takuya: *Esquivando los ataques del ojiazul* ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede Kouji-san?! ¡Creí que querías salvar a Hikari-chan!

El ojiazul no respondía a ninguna de las preguntas del castaño, tampoco cesó de atacarlo, los ojos de Kouji reflejaban una mirada muerta, no tenían ese brillo intenso que los identificaba en todo momento.

**_*EN LA MENTE DE HIKARI*_**

Hikari: ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?! En este estado no seré capaz de salvar a Takuya-chan… ¿Acaso… Esto también es mi culpa…?

Takato: *Solo voz* _No lo es._

Hikari: ¿Esa voz es de…?

Takato: *Solo voz* _Estás equivocada, nada de lo que sucede es tu culpa._

Hikari: ¿Quién eres? ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Muéstrate por favor!

Takato: *Aparece frente a ella* No sé qué es lo que esté sucediendo, pero nada es tu culpa. *le sonríe* Todo pasa por alguna razón ¿no lo crees?

Hikari: ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Es claro que es mi culpa! Si no me hubiera ido yo sola… Kouji-san no estaría a punto de matar a Takuya-chan…

Takato: Así que se trata de eso… *suspira* Bien, te ayudaré a salvar a tus amigos.

Hikari: ¿A qué te refieres?

Takato: Te brindaré esto. *saca un collar de plata en forma de luna*

Hikari: ¿Un collar…?

Takato: *Se lo pone en la mano* Puede ser pequeño y tener una apariencia extraña, pero tiene un gran poder.

Hikari: No entiendo de qué hablas…

Takato: Yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien, pero algo es seguro. *sonríe* Su poder te ayudará a salvar a tus amigos, solo tienes que saber bien qué es lo que deseas hacer. *la mira fijamente* De esa manera él cumplirá tu deseo.

Hikari: Eso no puede ser posible… Porque solo es un collar después de todo.

Takato: Entonces trata de darle una utilidad. *se da la vuelta* Espero que logres tu objetivo.

Hikari: ¡Espera! ¿Quién eres?

Takato: ¿Quién soy…? *ríe dulcemente* Creí que tú lo sabrías… ¿Me equivoqué?

Hikari: No lo sé… Tu voz y tu rostro me es familiar, pero no puedo recordar nada… ¡Dímelo, por favor!

Takato: Mi pregunta es ¿quién eres tú? *la mira y sonríe* Volveremos a vernos, ¿de acuerdo? *continua caminando*

Hikari: ¡Espera! ¡Dímelo!

Takato desapareció al entrar en una puerta de luz frente a él.

**_*REALIDAD*_**

Hikari: *Despierta y mira todo, pensando* _Quiero ayudarlo… Quiero salvar a Takuya-chan…_

Un sonido extraño provino de un objeto colgado en su cuello al momento de que la brisa sopló y movió ligeramente sus cabellos rubios.

Hikari: *Pensando* _¿Qué fue ese sonido…? _*Mira el objeto colgado en su cuello* _¿Un collar…? Yo no tenía ninguno… Espera, ¿es el collar de ese chico…? ¿Cómo es posible?_

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Hikari: No entiendo de qué hablas…_

_Takato: Yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien, pero algo es seguro. *sonríe* Su poder te ayudará a salvar a tus amigos, solo tienes que saber bien qué es lo que deseas hacer. *la mira fijamente* De esa manera él cumplirá tu deseo._

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Hikari: *Pensando* _Debo intentarlo… ¡Por Takuya-chan! _*Cierra sus ojos* _Quiero brindarle poder a Takuya-chan para salvarlo… Que Takuya-chan despierte el poder del fuego dentro de él… Así que te lo ruego… ¡Salva a Takuya-chan!_

El collar emitió un pequeño brillo y desapareció, en esos momentos una luz apareció entre Takuya y Kouji, haciendo que el peliazul se alejara un poco del castaño, esa luz se convirtió en una espada roja con una franja dorada y en el pecho de Takuya apareció un símbolo (火, fuego) emitiendo un brillo carmesí.

Takuya: ¿Una espada…?

Kouji: Tsk… *Corre a atacar a Takuya*

Takuya: ¡Maldición! *Toma la espada y la choca contra la de Kouji* Entiende Kouji-san, no quiero luchar contigo.

Vaporomon: *Sorprendida* ¿Acaso esa es la Hontou no Katana…?

Takuya y Kouji comienzan un duelo de espadas, ambos jóvenes aparentaban una gran destreza en el manejo de la espada, como si ya hubieran tenido esa pelea antes.

Takuya: *Atacando a Kouji* ¡Entiende que no quiero lastimarte!

Kouji: *Atacando a Takuya* ¡Muere!

En un descuido del castaño el ojiazul logra hacer una cortada en la pierna, quien al momento cae al suelo y la espada se aleja de su mano después de haberla soltado. Kouji comienza a patear a Takuya sin dejar de reír.

Kouji: *Pateando a Takuya* Vamos pelea inútil, eres una basura que no sirve para nada, ni siquiera puedes defenderte solo ¡me das lástima!

Kouji encaja su espada en el hombro de Takuya.

Takuya: ¡AHHH! *Gritando de dolor*

Vaporomon: *Mirando a Takuya* ¿Realmente este es el Príncipe Kanbara?

Takuya: *Débil* De-Déjame…

Tomoki comienza a llorar al ver lo que el chico al que tanto apreciaba le hacía al niño que, desde que llegaron a ese extraño mundo, veía como un hermano mayor.

Tomoki: *Llorando* Kouji-oniichan… Detente…

Hikari: *Débil, inmóvil* Ta-Taku… Takuya-chan…

Kurohime: Estoy dudando Vaporomon-sama, ¿en realidad ese chico es el Príncipe Kanbara?

Vaporomon: También dudo de él, pero Airi-sama está completamente segura de que este es el Kanbara indicado.

Gigasmon: Esto se está volviendo aburrido.

Hikari: *Herida* ¡De-Déjenos en paz!

Vaporomon: ¡Cállate! *Se queda pensativa y a los pocos segundos habla* Kurohime-san, trae a Izumi-san.

Kurohime: Como ordene Vaporomon-sama.

Kurohime vuela hasta Hikari y la deja caer al suelo sin desatarla de las cadenas.

Vaporomon: Sawanaga-san, que Minamoto-san mate a este estorbo.

Natsumi: Como ordene. *Mira al peliazul* Kouji-kun asesina a Izumi-san.

Kouji: Como diga.

El ojiazul saca su espada del hombro del castaño y camina hacía la rubia que estaba muy débil que casi no podía moverse o romper las cadenas.

Hikari: Kouji-san… No lo hagas…

Kouji: Yo solo obedezco a Natsumi-chan. *Levanta su espada*

Hikari: Kouji-san… No…

Natsumi: Hazlo Kouji-kun.

Hikari: No…

Kouji: Adiós.

Hikari: ¡No lo hagas, Kouji-kun!

Al escuchar el grito de súplica por parte de Hikari, el ojiazul encaja la espada en el costado izquierdo de la rubia por error y termina provocando un sangrado en gran cantidad, la rubia estaba muy débil que al comenzar a perder sangre quedó casi inconsciente, se le dificultó el habla que no podía emitir palabra alguna, Kouji solo sacó la espada y Hikari comenzó a tener dificultades en su respiración.

Tomoki: *Llorando más* ¡Hikari-neechan, Takuya-oniichan!

Junpei: Demonios, no puedo hacer nada…

Natsumi: Ahora sé un buen chico y asesina a Kanbara-kun.

Hikari: *Respirando con dificultad* Ko… Kou… Ji…

Kouji se para frente a Takuya y toma la espada con firmeza.

Tomoki: *Llorando* ¡No lo hagas Kouji-oniichan, tú no eres así!

Kouji: *Levanta la espada* Me han ordenado matar a Kanbara Takuya.

Takuya: *Pensando* _Maldición… La pérdida de sangre no me permitirá huir…_

Kouji: Adiós Kanbara-san. *Deja caer la espada*

¿?: ¡Takuya-kun!

Una chica castaña de ojos azules aparece de pronto, tenía una espada en su mano y con ella desvía el ataque de Kouji y logra quitarle de las manos la Tsukina.

Vaporomon: ¡¿Tú de nuevo?!

¿?: ¡No dejaré que lastimen a Takuya-kun!

Vaporomon: Chicas, encárguense de este estorbo y terminen con los demás. *Desaparece*

Natsumi: ¡Atácala Kouji-kun!

¿?: *Toma la espada de Hikari* ¡No te lo permitiré!

Hikari: *Pensando_* Esa voz… Es de…_ *Mira a la castaña, habla* ¿Me… Gu… Mi…? *Cae inconsciente*

Megumi: Izu-chan… Pelearé por ti… *Ataca a Natsumi*

Natsumi suelta a Tomoki para saltar fuera del alcance de Megumi.

Megumi: ¡Niño, digievoluciona!

Tomoki: Sí… _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Kumamon!_

Gigasmon: Al fin algo de acción. *Deja caer a Junpei* _¡Bomba Lodo!_ *Ataca a Kumamon*

Megumi: Oye, digievoluciona.

Junpei: De acuerdo, _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Beetlemon!_

Beetlemon ayuda a Kumamon a luchar contra Gigasmon.

Kurohime: Yo me encargo de esta chica, Natsumi-san.

Natsumi: De acuerdo.

Kurohime comienza a atacar a Megumi.

Megumi: *Defendiéndose con su espada* ¡No me vencerás con eso!

Beetlemon: _¡Martillo De Thor!_ *Ataca a Kurohime*

Kurohime: ¡Maldito insecto! *Ataca a Junpei*

Natsumi: ¡Kouji-kun, protégeme!

Megumi: *Pensando* _Ese collar en el cuello de Natsumi-san es el que controla la mente de Kouji-san, debo destruirlo a toda costa…_ *Habla* ¡Es hora de la acción! ¡Estos chicos no son los únicos con Digispirit! *Saca un digivice* _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Flowermon!_

Natsumi: ¡¿Qué?!

Flowermon: _¡Blossom Punch!_ *Ataca a Natsumi*

Natsumi: *Esquiva el ataque* ¡Soy una miembro del Orochi, no me derrotarás tan fácil!

Flowermon: ¡Eso crees tú! *Le quita el collar*

Natsumi: No… ¡Devuélvelo!

Flowermon: *Avienta el collar al aire* _¡Smasher Arc Flower!_

Natsumi: ¡No!

Flowermon destruye el collar haciendo que los ojos de Kouji volvieran a tener ese brillo intenso, el ojiazul cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Flowermon: *Pensando* _Solo necesito que despierte para poderlo guiar hasta él._

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	15. Kendogarurumon

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_ARCO I: "DIGISPIRIT"_**

**_CAPITULO 15: "KENDOGARURUMON: LA REALIDAD SOBRE EL PASADO DE TAKUYA"_**

Flowermon: _¡Blossom Punch!_ *Ataca a Natsumi*

Natsumi: *Esquiva el ataque* ¡Soy una miembro del Orochi, no me derrotarás tan fácil!

Flowermon: ¡Eso crees tú! *Le quita el collar*

Natsumi: No… ¡Devuélvelo!

Flowermon: *Avienta el collar al aire* _¡Smasher Arc Flower!_

Natsumi: ¡No!

Flowermon destruye el collar haciendo que los ojos de Kouji volvieran a tener ese brillo intenso, el ojiazul cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Flowermon: *Pensando* _Solo necesito que despierte para poderlo guiar hasta él._

Kouji: *Despertando* ¿Qué… Pasó…?

El ojiazul se levanta, al hacerlo mira a la rubia y al castaño en el suelo, heridos y llenos de sangre.

Kouji: Yo… *Empieza a tener memorias rápidas* Yo los lastimé… A todos…

Flowermon: ¡Despertó!

Natsumi: _¡Raphael! _*Ataca a Flowermon con la espada* ¡Maldita mocosa!

Flowermon: ¡Kouji-san!

Kouji: ¿Eh?

Flowermon: *Peleando contra Natsumi* ¡No importa lo que hayas hecho, siempre puedes arreglarlo! ¡Busca tu Digispirit y vence a Gigasmon, hazlo por ellos!

Kouji: ¿Por ellos…? *Mira a ambos heridos*

Gigasmon: _¡Terremoto!_

Kumamon: _¡KachiKachi Kochi!_

Kurohime: ¡Muere! *Ataca a Beetlemon*

Beetlemon: _¡Golpe Trueno!_

Natsumi: ¡Toma esto! *Ataca a Flowermon*

Flowermon: _¡Blossom Punch!_

Kouji: Están peleando… Para que yo…

Takuya: *Levantándose* Busca tu Digispirit… Yo te daré tiempo… *Toma su digivice* _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Agnimon!_

Kouji: Takuya-san…

Agnimon: _¡Salamandra Ardiente!_ *Ayuda a Kumamon*

Hikari: *Abre los ojos débilmente* Kouji… San… Tú puedes hacerlo… Porque… Confío en ti…

Kouji: Yo no quería… *Comienza a llorar* Yo no quería lastimarte… Yo quería protegerte… Porque… Porque yo… ¡Porque me importas Hikari-san!

El digivice de Kouji comienza a brillar ante aquella declaración hacía la rubia, del suelo brota un Digispirit rodeado de una luz blanca pura.

Gigasmon: ¡El Digispirit! *Corre al Digispirit*

Kumamon: _¡KachiKachi Kochi!_ *Congela la pierna de Gigasmon*

Agnimon: ¡Oh, no lo harás! _¡Salamandra Ardiente!_ *Ataca a Gigasmon*

Kouji levanta su digivice y absorbe el Digispirit.

Kouji: _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Kendogarurumon!_

Hikari: Kouji…San… *Sonríe y queda inconsciente*

Kendogarurumon: _¡Laser Solar!_ *Ataca a Gigasmon*

Gigasmon: _¡Bombardeo Huracán!_

Kurohime: ¡Muere Kanbara-san! *Ataca a Takuya*

Flowermon: _¡Smasher Arc Flower!_

Flowermon logra derrotar a Kurohime, quien desaparece del lugar al recibir el ataque de la Digimon.

Natsumi: Bueno, mi trabajo finalizó.

Gigasmon: ¡Natsumi-san, ayúdame!

Natsumi: Lo siento pero yo no te obedezco, estás solo. *Desaparece*

Agnimon: Ayudemos a Kouji-san.

Beetlemon:_ ¡Martillo De Thor!_

Kumamon: _¡KachiKachi Kochi!_

Agnimon: _¡Salamandra Ardiente!_

Todos los ataques logran dar en el blanco.

Agnimon: ¡Acábalo Kouji-san!

Kendogarurumon: _¡Estrella fugaz!_

Kendogarurumon logra derrotar a Gigasmon y regresa a su Digispirit Humano, el digi-code de Gigasmon comienza a rodearlo, al mismo tiempo él regresa a ser Grumblemon.

Lobomon: _Espíritu que fuiste corrompido por la oscuridad, serás purificado con la luz sagrada de este digivice, ¡Digi-code captura!_

Lobomon absorbe los digispirits de Grumblemon y Gigasmon regresando a ser Kouji, los demás vuelven a ser simples humanos.

Megumi: ¡Izu-chan! *corre a Hikari* Izu-chan, resiste.

Kouji: *Se sienta al lado de Megumi* Ha sido mi culpa…

Megumi: *Pensando* _Esta sensación… ¿Es posible qué…? _*Habla* Kouji-san, dame tu mano.

Kouji: Sí… *Le da su mano a Megumi*

Megumi pone la mano del ojiazul sobre la herida de Hikari, una luz comienza a brotar de la palma del chico y la herida de Hikari comienza a sanar.

Kouji: ¡Es-Es como aquella vez en que Hikari-san me curó!

Megumi: *Pensando sorprendida* _¡Lo sabía! Esta sensación no es de un humano normal… ¿Pero qué puede ser…? ¿Kouji-san pertenecerá a los Sacerdotisos? ¿O de verdad pertenecerá a ese linaje…?_

Takuya: ¿Estará bien? *Cae al suelo de rodillas*

Megumi: ¡No te esfuerces! Yo te sanaré.

Megumi pone su mano sobre la herida de Takuya, haciendo brotar esa luz para sanar la herida del castaño, una vez ambos chicos son sanados caen en un profundo sueño.

Tomoki: ¿Podemos hacerte una pregunta?

Megumi: ¿Qué pasa?

Tomoki: ¿Por qué esas chicas malas buscaban a Takuya-oniichan y lo llamaron "Príncipe Kanbara"?

Megumi: Es hora de que se enteren…

Kouji: ¿De qué hablas?

Megumi: En el Digimundo existían 4 familias de Digihumanos, quienes reinaban las 4 diferentes naciones. La familia Himemiya reinaba en Shou Seisakoku: la Nación de la Oscuridad, la familia Minamoto reinaba en Dai Makoku: la Nación de la Luz, la familia Kanbara reinaba en Dai Seisakoku: la Nación del Fuego y finalmente la familia Kurusugawa reinaba en Shin Makoku: la Nación de la Vida.

Kouji: *Sorprendido* ¿Minamoto? ¿Kanbara?

Megumi: Cada familia tenía una diferente cantidad de poder, los Kurusugawa tenían el poder de la vida, resurrección y curación, los Himemiya eran seres con gran inteligencia que podían crear cualquier cosa, los Minamoto tenían el don de curar a una persona sin perder su propia fuerza y finalmente los Kanbara eran aquellos que tenían gran cantidad de datos. Los poderes de los Kanbara eran impresionantes ante las otras 2 naciones, sin embargo los Kurusugawa siempre estuvieron a la cabeza. Un día el Rey Kanbara tuvo un sueño en el que todo su reino era destruido y sus habitantes asesinados, el miedo los invadió y decidieron huir al Mundo Humano con su primer hijo que apenas tenía 2 meses de nacido y dejaron a cargo del reino a la hermana de la reina, 4 años después se cumplió el sueño del Rey Kanbara y el reino fue destruido por completo a manos de la hija del rey Kurusugawa quien deseaba ser la reina de todo el Digimundo.

Tomoki: No entiendo… ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con Takuya-oniichan?

Megumi: El hijo de los reyes tenía por nombre Kanbara Takuya, quien al ser el primogénito de los reyes fue nombrado como el Príncipe Kanbara, solo una chica logró escapar de la masacre de los Kanbara y fue adoptada 1 mes después de la tragedia por una familia que vivía en el Reino de los Kurusugawa, cuando ese reino también fue destruido, esa chica logró escapar con el chico que llamaba "hermano", el único hijo de esa familia que la adoptó.

Junpei: ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

Megumi: Mi nombre actual es Wamaga Megumi, sin embargo mi nombre real es Kanbara Megumi, yo soy la sobreviviente de la tragedia de los Kanbara y… Soy prima de Takuya-chan.

Bokomon: Vaya, vaya, si estoy viendo a la legendaria Megumi-san en persona.

Neemon: Ya no me sorprende que aparezcan leyendas ante nuestros ojos.

Megumi: Kouji-san, existe la posibilidad de que tú seas un sucesor de la familia Minamoto.

Kouji: ¿Esa será la razón por la que pude curar a Hikari-san?

Megumi: Puede ser, pero también existe otra teoría.

Tomoki: ¿Cuál?

Megumi: Es una larga leyenda del Digimundo, donde 12 niños conocidos como "Sacerdotisos" reúnen sus poderes para traer a la vida a un Dios, esos chicos suelen tener algo en común: conocen la existencia de los Digimon. Esos niños tienen la habilidad de curar a la gente que quieren y aprecian, esa espada que apareció ante Takuya-chan y los símbolos que él e Izu-chan tienen en sus pechos son pertenecientes al legado de Sacerdotisos, probablemente formes parte de ese legado, Kouji-san.

Kouji: Ahora lo entiendo…

Tomoki: Deberíamos descansar, fue un largo día.

Megumi: Si, tienen razón, mañana les contaré el resto de la historia.

Los chicos finalmente se toman una siesta para reponer todas las energías que habían perdido en ese día tan extraño.

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	16. Trampa y Diversión

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_ARCO I: "DIGISPIRIT"_**

**_CAPITULO 16: "TRAMPA Y DIVERSION"_**

Ranamon: Así que lo asesinó.

Kurohime: No debemos subestimar a esos chicos, han demostrado que son fuertes.

Mercurymon: Vamos chicas, son solo unos niños incompetentes.

Nami: Intenta pelear contra ellos entonces.

Kurohime: No son tan débiles, tienen a la Princesa Izumi y al Príncipe Kanbara de su lado.

Natsumi: Además…

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Kouji: ¿Dónde estamos?_

_Natsumi: Esta es la aldea de los Pyocomons._

_Kouji: Está abandonada…_

_Natsumi: Kouji-kun… *Lo envuelve en una capsula de viento*_

_Kouji: ¡¿Pero qué…?!_

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Natsumi: Cuando entré en la mente de Kouji-kun para controlarlo… Pude ver en sus recuerdos la tragedia de los Minamoto.

Nami: ¡¿Eso qué quiere decir entonces que…?!

¿?: Qué hay una posibilidad de que él sea el Príncipe Minamoto.

Ranamon: ¿Quién eres?

Kurohime: Eres tu Sara-chan, ya me estaba asustando.

Sara: Si el Príncipe Minamoto se une a la Princesa Izumi será el final para todos nosotros.

Arbormon: ¿De qué rayos hablas chica?

Sara: La familia Kurusugawa había hecho un tratado con la familia Minamoto para unir en matrimonio a ambos herederos, ya que juntos eran invencibles si unían sus poderes.

Mercurymon: Eso quiere decir, ¿qué si ese chico que Sawanaga-san hipnotizó es el Príncipe Minamoto y descubre sus poderes será nuestro fin?

Sara: Exacto, ya que podría asesinarnos.

Vaporomon: La novata ha mejorado demasiado, domina a la perfección el Digispirit Humano, incluso es más poderosa que Ranamon.

Ranamon: ¡No me molestes copia barata de una rata!

Vaporomon: Vuelve a decirme así y desfiguro ese rostro, "carita linda".

Mercurymon: Podrán decir lo que quieran tus fans Ranamon, pero en este lugar la más bella seguirá siendo Airi-sama.

Ranamon: Cállense.

Airi: ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Nami: ¡A-Airi-sama!

Sara: No ocurre nada.

Airi: No importa, Vaporomon.

Vaporomon: ¿Qué sucede?

Airi: Lleva a la novata al pueblo de los Koromons. *Mira alas Orochis* Sara-san, eres una chica muy fuerte al ser la Segunda Orochi y no eres tan incompetente como esas tres. *Mira a Nami, Kurohime y Natsumi*

Natsumi: Pff…

Ranamon: ¿Ahora quien queda mal?

Kurohime: Cierra el pico, rana azul.

Ranamon: ¡Me las pagarás!

Kurohime: ¡Adelante anfibio de mierda!

Airi: Sara-san, ve con Vaporomon y con la novata al pueblo de los Koromons.

Sara: Como ordene.

Airi: Natsumi-san.

Natsumi: ¿Qué sucede Airi-sama?

Airi: Tú y Nami lleven a ese grupo de fastidiosos al pueblo de los Koromons.

Nami: Como ordene.

Mercurymon: ¿No sería mejor que fuera Kurohime-san con Sawanaga-san?

Arbormon: Sí, antes de que termine matando a Ranamon.

Airi: Por mí que se despedacen, ustedes hagan lo que les pedí. *Desaparece*

Natsumi: Vamos.

Nami: Sí.

Ambas jóvenes desaparecen.

Vaporomon: Sara-chan, vamos por la novata.

Sara: De acuerdo. *desaparecen*

Mientras en el escondite de los niños.

Todos: ¡Gracias por la comida!

Megumi: ¿Izu-chan, cómo te sientes?

Hikari: Ya estoy bien, gracias Megu-chan. *le sonríe*

Megumi: ¿Y tú, Takuya-nii?

Takuya: También, ya me he recuperado.

Megumi: Me alegro por ambos.

Kouji: *Mirando su digivice* ¿Por qué…?

Takuya: ¿Eh?

Tomoki: ¿Qué pasa Kouji-oniichan?

Kouji: Hice algo horrible y sin embargo el Digispirit apareció en aquél momento…

Megumi: *Toma la mano de Kouji* Es porque te arrepentiste de lo que hiciste, además diste una declaración sentimental pura, la cual sanó tu pecado ayudándote a encontrar la paz en tu corazón por medio de la luz sagrada del Digispirit.

Kouji: Megumi-san…

Junpei: Una pregunta Hikari-chan…

Hikari: ¿Qué sucede?

Junpei: ¿Por qué Kanbara-chan te llama "Izu-chan"?

Megumi: ¿Eh? *La mira* ¿Aún no lo saben?

Hikari: Solo Kouji-san…

Takuya: ¿Saber qué?

Megumi: Es hora de redactarles una historia chicos.

Koromon1: _¡Ataque De Burbujas!_

Vaporomon: _¡Fire Ball!_ *Ataca a los Koromons*

Koromon2: Por favor déjenos en paz.

Vaporomon: Sara-chan, enciérralos.

Sara: De acuerdo… _¡Fire Atack!_

Koromon3: ¡Deténganse por favor!

Sara: ¡Muévanse entonces!

Vaporomon: ¿Estás lista novata?

¿?: ¿Por qué se empeñan en decirme así? Mi nombre es Segawa Sthefany.

Vaporomon: De acuerdo, Segawa-san.

Sthefany: ¿Vez? ¿Qué tal difícil es llamarme por mi nombre?

Vaporomon: No me molestes y enfócate en tu misión, ¿quieres?

Sthefany: *Se agacha y mira a Vaporomon a la cara* Aclaremos algo ratita roja, yo estoy aquí únicamente porque Kerphymon-sama me lo ha pedido, créeme que no tengo ganas de obedecer a una ratita malhumorada.

Vaporomon: Guarda silencio o esta "ratita malhumorada" te hará pedazos.

Sthefany: Quiero ver que lo hagas.

Sara: ¡Vamos! Ya están igual que Ranamon y Kurohime-san.

Sthefany: Esa cosa empezó.

Sara: Enfócate en tu tarea niña.

Sthefany: Mi nombre es Sthefany.

Sara: De acuerdo, Sthefany-san.

Sthefany: Mejor.

Takuya: ¿Por qué jamás me lo contaste?

Hikari: Lo siento…

Nami: ¡Ey, digitontos!

Hikari: ¿Nami-san?

Natsumi: ¿No quieren jugar con nosotras?

Kouji: Natsumi-san.

Megumi: No iremos tras de ustedes, debe ser otra trampa.

Natsumi: De acuerdo, entonces los Koromons morirán.

Nami: Sí, sí, vamos Onee-chama.

Natsumi: Sí. *se van*

Tomoki: ¿Los Koromons?

Hikari: Koromons… ¡Vayamos!

Megumi: ¡Pero…!

Takuya: Tienes razón, vayamos a salvarlos.

Kouji: De acuerdo.

Hikari: _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Kazemon!_

Junpei: _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Beetlemon!_

Tomoki: _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Kumamon!_

Kouji: _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Lobomon!_

Takuya: _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Agnimon!_

Megumi: _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Flowermon!_

Bokomon: Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí.

Kazemon: Será lo mejor.

Flowermon: Entonces vámonos.

Los chicos recorren el bosque hasta llegar al pueblo de los Koromons.

Lobomon: Está vacío.

Flowermon: Sabía que era una trampa.

Ninemon: _¡Fire Phenomenon!*_ Ataca a Beetlemon*

Kazemon: ¡Beetlemon! _¡Briza De Pétalos!_

Ninemon: _¡Llamarada Oscura!_

Los ataques colapsan.

Sara: _¡Fire Atack!_

Agnimon: _¡Rotura De Salamandra!_ *Su ataque choca con el de Sara* ¿De dónde salió ella?

Lobomon: _¡Rayo Láser!_

Kumamon: _¡KachiKachi Kochi!_

Flowermon: _¡Smasher Arc Flower!_

Kazemon: _¡Brisa De Pétalos!_

Ninemon: Yo me encargo… _¡Zorra Del Inframundo!_

El ataque de Ninemon desvía los ataques de los chicos.

Flowermon: ¡Lobomon, ahora!

Lobomon: _¡Lobomon Digivolt a… Kendogarurumon!_

Sara: _¡Fire Punch!_ *Ataca a Kendogarurumon*

Kendogarurumon* Recibe el ataque* _¡Láser Solar!_

¿?: _¡Choque Sónico!_ *Ataca a Kendogarurumon*

Kazemon: ¡¿Qué?!

Kendogarurumon: *Dañando* ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Mi nombre es Otomon del Sonido.

Flowermon: ¡Tú!

Otomon: Nos volvemos a ver Kanbara Megumi-san.

Flowermon: _¡Smasher Arc Flower!_

Otomon: _¡Choque Sónico!_

Ninemon: Es mi oportunidad… _¡Fire Bomber!_

Kendogarurumon: _¡Cazador Diurno!_

Kazemon: _¡Tornado de Kazemon!_

Agnimon: _¡Dardos De Fuego!_

Todos los ataques colapsan.

Nami: _¡Wind Arc!_

Nami logra dañar a Agnimon haciéndolo caer en el suelo.

Agnimon: Desgraciada… ¿Ah?

Frente a Takuya aparece de la nada un Digispirit rodeado en llamas, junto a él otro Digispirit rodeado de un aura violeta aparece.

Natsumi: Ese es…

Flowermon: ¡Es tu Digispirit, Takuya-nii! ¡Tómalo!

Agnimon vuelve a ser Takuya y saca su digivice enfocándolo en el Digispirit, el cual absorbe.

Takuya: _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… BurningGreymon!_

Kazemon: ¿A quién pertenece el otro Digispirit?

Otomon: ¡Es mío!

Otomon baja hacía el Digispirit y lo toma.

Otomon: _¡Otomon Digivolt a… Utamon!_

Nami: Impresionante…

Sara: Obtuvo su Digispirit.

BurningGreymon: Esta pelea es entre nosotros dos, Utamon.

Utamon: Estoy de acuerdo, BurningGreymon.

Flowermon: Takuya-nii…

Natsumi: _¡Jupiter Chain!_ *Ataca a Kazemon*

Nami: _¡Wind Arc!_ *Ataca a Kumamon*

Sara: _¡Fire Atack!_ *Ataca a Beetlemon*

Ninemon: _¡Zorra Del Inframundo!_ *Ataca a Kendogarurumon*

Utamon: Nuestra pelea apenas comienza, Kanbara-san.

BurningGreymon: Digo lo mismo, Utamon.

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	17. ¡La Pelea de BurningGreymon y Utamon!

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_ARCO I: "DIGPISPIRIT"_**

**_CAPITULO 17: "¡LA PELEA DE BURNINGREYMON Y UTAMON!: UN VIEJO AMIGO APARECE"_**

Natsumi: _¡Jupiter Chain!_ *Ataca a Kazemon*

Nami: _¡Wind Arc!_ *Ataca a Kumamon*

Sara: _¡Fire Atack!_ *Ataca a Beetlemon*

Ninemon: _¡Zorra Del Inframundo!_ *Ataca a Kendogarurumon*

Utamon: Nuestra pelea apenas comienza, Kanbara-san.

BurningGreymon: Digo lo mismo, Utamon.

¿?: *Voz en la mente de Takuya* _Buena suerte, Takuya-chan._

BurningGreymon: _¡Desintegrador Corona! _*Ataca a Utamon*

Utamon: *Lo esquiva* _¡Triple Punch Kick!_ *Da en el blanco*

Flowermon: ¡Takuya-nii! _¡Smasher-_

Natsumi: _¡Jupiter Deadly Arc! _*interrumpe y golpe a Flowermon*

Sara: De aquí no escapas, "abejita".

Beetlemon: _¡Martillo De Thor!_

Sara: _¡Mars Defense!_ *Se protege* Ahora es mi turno_, ¡Double Fist Burning Mars!_ *Ataca a Beetlemon*

Kazemon: _¡Tornado De Kazemon!_ *Ataca a Ninemon*

Ninemon: _¡Fire Bomber!_

Kazemon recibe el ataque de Ninemon.

Ninemon: El Viento solo alimenta al Fuego, así que estás acabada "princesa".

Kazemon: ¡En tus sueños, rata lampiña! _¡Brisa De Pétalos!_

Kendogarurumon: No quiero dañar a una humana.

Nami: Eres un lindo… _¡Wind Wave!_

Kendogarurumon: _¡Láser Solar!_

Los ataques colapsan.

BurningGreymon: _¡Llama Fulminante!_

Utamon: _¡Canto De Las Ánimas!_

BurningGreymon recibe el ataque.

Utamon: Ríndete Kanbara-kun, tus heridas aún no han sanado y no te benefician en esta pelea.

BurningGreymon: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Utamon: Qué vengas conmigo, y a cambio les diré que dejen en paz a tus amigos.

Flowermon: ¡No lo hagas Takuya-nii!

Natsumi: _¡Jupiter Chain!_ *Ataca a Flowermon* Cierra el pico, florecita.

Utamon: ¿Qué dices, Takuya?

BurningGreymon: Si voy con ustedes… ¿Los dejarán en paz?

Kendogarurumon: ¡No lo hagas, no seas idiota!

BurningGreymon: Pero…

Utamon: Tú decides "flamita", ¿su vida o la tuya?

¿?: _¡Mega Flama!_ *Ataca a Utamon*

Utamon: *Recibe el ataque* ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!

Ninemon: ¿Un Greymon?

¿?: ¡Acábalas ahora Greymon!

Greymon: _¡Mega Flama!_

Utamon: ¡Aprende a no meterte en los asuntos privados! _¡Sonic Jet!_

¿?: ¡Vamos, Greymon!

Kazemon: *Pensando* _Esa voz…_

¿?: ¡Confió en que puedes!

Flowermon: _¡Smasher Punch Flower!_

Kazemon: ¿Taichi-san…?

Taichi: ¡Greymon!

Ninemon: ¡No interfieras de nuevo humano! _¡Zorra Del Inframundo! _*Ataca a Taichi*

Kazemon: ¡Taichi-san!

Kazemon se para frente a Taichi para defenderlo, recibiendo en su espalda el ataque de Ninemon.

Kazemon: *Dañada* ¿Estás bien?

Taichi: Sí… ¿Quién eres?

Kazemon: Una vieja amiga… *Sonríe y se voltea* _¡Brisa De Pétalos! _*ataca a Ninemon*

Kumamon: _¡KachiKachi Kochi!_

Utamon: Y luego dicen que la inútil es uno… _¡Canto De Las Á-_

BurningGreymon: *Toma a Utamon por la espalda y la empuja al suelo_* ¡Desintegrador Corona!_ *Ataca a Utamon*

Utamon: ¡Desgraciado!

Kendogarurumon: _¡Estrella Fugaz!_ *Ataca a Nami*

Nami: Ma-Maldito… *Desaparece*

Kazemon: _¡Patada de Kazemon!_

Ninemon: _¡Zorra Del Ifra-_

Greymon: _¡Mega Flama!_ *Ataca a Ninemon*

Ninemon vuelve a ser Vaporomon.

Vaporomon: Airi-sama… *Desaparece*

Natsumi: Nos veremos después niños. *Desaparece*

Sara: Esto va mal… ¡Segawa-san, vámonos!

Kendogarurumon: ¿Segawa-san?

Utamon: De acuerdo… _¡Canto De Las Ánimas!_

Sara: Nos veremos después idiotas.

Utamon vuelve a ser Sthefany, quien se para junto a Sara.

Sthefany: Jugaremos después flamita, adiós.

Ambas chicas desaparecen, todos vuelven a su forma humana y Greymon vuelve a ser un simple Agumon.

Takuya: ¿Era humana?

Tomoki: Esa chica… ¿Es una de nosotros?

Kouji: ¿Hikari-san?

Hikari: *Frente a Taichi, con lágrimas y una sonrisa* ¿De verdad… Eres Taichi-san…?

Taichi: Sí, cuanto tiempo sin verte, Hikari-chan.

Hikari: Taichi-san… ¡Tai-chan! *corre y lo abraza, comienza a llorar* Tai-chan, Tai-chan, quería verte, quería verlos… A todos…

Taichi: *Corresponde al abrazo* Y nosotros a ti, Hikari-chan.

Megumi: ¿Tú eres…?

Taichi: Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Megumi-chan.

Megumi: Taichi-kun.

Takuya: ¡Un momento! ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Hikari: ¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar?

Taichi: Es una larga historia…

Agumon: Taichi, tengo hambre.

Taichi: ¡Pero si acabas de desayunar, Agumon!

Hikari: *Ríe* No has cambiado, Agumon.

Kouji: ¿Quién eres?

Taichi: Mi nombre es Kamiya Taichi, vivo en Odaiba y tengo 11 años.

Kouji: Soy Minamoto Kouji, vivo en Shibuya y tengo 11 años.

Takuya: Soy Kanbara Takuya, vivo en Shibuya y tengo 10 años.

Junpei: Yo soy Shibayama Junpei, vivo en Shibuya y tengo 12 años.

Tomoki: Yo soy el menor, mi nombre es Himi Tomoki y tengo 9 años.

Taichi: Mucho gusto en conocerlos.

Hikari: Ummm… Taichi-san…

Taichi: Dime.

Hikari: ¿Qué pasó con Yamato-san y los demás?

Taichi: Todos están bien, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Megumi: Bueno, por cierto Taichi-kun ¿por qué viniste solo?

Taichi: Es algo raro… Fue Agumon quien me llamó. *rasca su cabeza* Estaba en casa recostado como siempre, cuando desperté estaba aquí y Koromon sobre mi pecho.

Agumon: Yo estaba aquí cuando esas chicas atacaron la aldea de los Koromons, así que hui y llamé a Taichi para que viniera a ayudarme.

Taichi: Vinimos lo más rápido posible, y cuando llegamos nos sorprendimos al ver tremenda batalla, por lo que Agumon Digievolucionó a Greymon para ayudarlos.

Megumi: ¿Y los Koromons?

Tomoki: Nosotros iremos a buscarlos.

Junpei: Es cierto, vamos.

Ambos chicos se van en busca de los Koromons.

Hikari: Taichi-san, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas un minuto?

Taichi: Claro.

Ambos jóvenes se separan un poco de los demás, Kouji miraba extrañado al castaño recién aparecido.

Taichi: ¿Qué sucede?

Hikari: ¿Los padres de Takeru-chan y Yamato-san siguen separados?

Taichi: Nada cambió desde que te fuiste… *Mirada seria* Ambos fueron separados, pero Yamato visita constantemente a Takeru.

Hikari: Ya veo…

Taichi: Quería decirte también que Sora-san se le declaró a Yamato.

Hikari: ¿Eh? *Confundida* ¿Y él que respondió?

Taichi: Le dijo a Sora-san que él solo estaba interesado en una persona, pero que a esa chica no la veía desde hace ya 3 años.

Hikari: ¿Te refieres a…?

Taichi: Si, me estoy refiriendo a ti Hikari-chan, sé que no debí decírtelo pero… Yamato sigue esperando con ansias su reencuentro.

Hikari: ¿Yamato-san está esperándome…?

Taichi: *Toma a Hikari de las manos* Escucha Hikari-chan, prométeme que cuando regresemos al Mundo Humano buscarás a Yamato y le dirás lo que realmente sientes por él.

Hikari: Taichi-san…

Kouji: *Mirando a la pareja, pensando* _¿Qué demonios pasa entre esos dos? ¿Acaso ese chico está enamorado de Hikari-san?_

Taichi: Por favor, promételo.

Hikari: Lo prometo Taichi-san, en cuanto regrese al Mundo Humano iré a Odaiba a buscar a Yamato-san.

Taichi: Muchas gracias, Hikari-chan. *La abraza*

Kouji aprieta el puño reflejando sus celos ante el castaño de nombre Taichi.

Takuya: ¿Celos?

Kouji: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Takuya: Se notan a larga distancia tus celos Kouji-san, si tienes celos solo díselo.

Kouji: Y aunque así fuera, ¿qué ganaría con decirle?

Takuya: Oye, conozco a Hikari-chan y reconozco que le gustas, si tienes celos díselo, te prometo que te dará buena respuesta.

Kouji: ¿Por qué haces esto?

Takuya: Porque quiero a Hikari-chan y deseo verla feliz, así que solo ve y hazla sonreír. *empuja a Kouji por la espalda*

Kouji: Gracias, Takuya-kun.

Takuya: Ve Kouji-kun, esfuérzate. *se va caminando por el pequeño pueblo*

Megumi: Takuya-nii. *Alcanza a Takuya*

Kouji: *Pensando* _¿De verdad debo decirle que me gusta…?_

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	18. Confusiones

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_ARCO I: "DIGISPIRIT"_**

**_CAPITULO 18: "CONFUSIONES"_**

Han pasado 4 días desde aquél día en que Taichi había regresado al Digimundo para ayudar a Agumon, ahora 2 nuevos integrantes se unían a los niños en su búsqueda. Kouji se había acercado mucho a Takuya quien constantemente le decía que lo mejor sería confesarle su sentir a la rubia, antes de que Kamiya se le adelantara.

Agumon: Taichi, ¿a dónde vamos?

Taichi: Oye es cierto, ¿a dónde vamos?

Hikari: ¿Ven aquél bosque? Es llamado "El Bosque de la Ilusión".

Takuya: ¿Y para qué vamos a ese bosque?

Hikari: Es llamado así porque de entre los arboles hay un río, si te reflejas en él te mostrará lo que sea que pidas.

Junpei: ¿Y qué con eso?

Hikari: Qué tal vez ese río pueda decirnos dónde se encuentran nuestros Digispirits Bestias.

Tomoki: ¡Cierto! Entonces démonos prisa Kouji-oniichan.

Kouji: Ah, sí.

Megumi: *Pensando mientras mira a Kouji* _¿Por qué está tan extraño últimamente?_

Airi: ¡Son unas inútiles!

Sara: Lo sentimos Airi-sama.

Nami: Todo fue culpa de ese mocoso que llegó a auxiliarlos en plena batalla.

Airi: Son unas completas inútiles, jamás debí enviarlas.

Natsumi: Pero no perdimos del todo.

Airi: ¿A qué te refieres?

Sara: Segawa-san obtuvo su Digispirit Bestia.

Airi: ¿La novata ya tiene su Digispirit Bestia?

Vaporomon: Sí, Airi-sama.

Airi: Interesante… Mercurymon, trae en este momento a la novata.

Mercurymon: Sí. *se va*

Sara: También hemos descubierto que un descendiente de los Minamoto viaja con ellos.

Airi: ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

Natsumi: Todo parece indicar que Minamoto Kouji realmente es descendiente de la familia Minamoto.

Nami: Y existe la posibilidad de que él sea el Príncipe Minamoto.

Airi: Si traigo a esos 3 hasta aquí… Y unidos con esta tonta niña… ¡Podré sacarlo del abismo muy pronto!

Mercurymon: Segawa-san.

Sthefany: ¿Qué?

Mercurymon: Airi-sama quiere que te presentes en su habitación.

Sthefany: ¿Yo?

Ranamon: Espero que te trate como lo que eres.

Sthefany: Cierra el hocico anfibio de mierda, ¿para qué quiere verme?

Mercurymon: Tiene que ver con que hayas encontrado tu Digispirit Bestia.

Sthefany: Así que solo es eso, Pfff… Está bien. *Se va*

Ranamon: ¡Esa chiquilla me saca de quicio!

Kurohime: Segawa 1, Ranamon 0.

Ranamon: ¡Cállate!

Kurohime: *Ríe* Ardida.

Sthefany: ¿Qué sucede?

Airi: Quiero encargarte una misión muy especial.

Sthefany: ¿Cuál es?

Airi: Trae a este castillo al joven Minamoto Kouji-kun.

Sthefany: ¿Cómo para qué?

Airi: Existen sospechas de que él sea el Príncipe Minamoto, eres la única que no me ha defraudado como estas incompetentes.

Sthefany: A ver si entendí… ¿Iré sola a luchar contra esos chicos solo para traer a Minamoto-san? Ni que estuviera loca.

Airi: *Enfadada* ¿Qué has dicho?

Sthefany: Escúcheme rubiecita falsa, la obedezco solo porque Kerphymon-sama me lo ha pedido, pero eso no significa que vaya a arriesgar mi vida solo para traer a Minamoto-san. Si realmente lo necesita ¿por qué no va usted misma? Se presume que tiene un gran poder.

Airi abofetea a Sthefany.

Airi: ¡No vuelvas a hablarme así o de lo contrario terminaré asesinándote!

Sthefany: *Se toca la mejilla donde estaba el golpe* Usted no tiene control sobre mí, yo hago lo que quiera cuando quiera.

Airi: *Vuelve a abofetear a Sthefany* Vuelve a contradecirme y asesinaré a toda tu familia.

Sthefany: No sería capaz.

Airi: Fui capaz de asesinar a mi propia familia ¿crees qué me detendría si quisiera asesinar a tu familia?

Sthefany: De-De acuerdo… Iré.

Airi: Así está mucho mejor, ahora tú y Sara-san irán por ese chico.

Sara: Como ordene, vamos Segawa-san.

Sthefany: Sí. *Pensando_* Ganas de matarla no me faltan… Un día de estos voy a…_

Takuya: Hemos caminado y aún no hay señales de ese tal río.

Taichi: Lo mejor sería ir a otro lado ¿no creen?

Bokomon: Cerca de aquí se encuentra una aldea.

Agumon: Taichi, tengo mucha hambre.

Hikari: Vayamos a esa aldea, ahí encontraremos alimentos y quizás podamos obtener información de los Digispirits.

Junpei: Tiene razón.

Takuya: Entonces vamos.

Los chicos comienzan a caminar entre el bosque para llegar a esa aldea.

Sthefany: ¡Un día de estoy voy a…!

Sara: Tranquilízate Segawa-san, no eres la única con ganas de matar a Airi-sama.

Sthefany: ¿Por qué nadie se ha atrevido a pelear contra ella?

Sara: Porque pertenece a la familia Kurusugawa, su nivel de poder es impresionante, es más poderosa que el mismo Kerphymon.

Sthefany: ¿No hay como vencerla?

Sara: Solo existe una persona capaz de asesinarla, una persona cuyo poder es mucho mayor al de Airi-sama.

Sthefany: ¿y quién es esa persona?

Sara: Izumi-san, la hermana gemela de Airi-sama, debido a eso fue ella a la que se le heredaría el reino Kurusugawa, aun cuando la mayor era Airi-sama. Por eso asesinó a toda su familia, solo Alice-san e Izumi-san lograron escapar.

Sthefany: ¿Alice-san?

Sara: La hermana mayor de Airi-sama e Izumi-san, nadie sabe la razón exacta por la que Izumi-san es quien tiene el mayor poder, incluso superó los poderes de sus propios padres.

Sthefany: Izumi-san… Ese nombre me suena.

Sara: La rubia que viaja con esos chicos es Izumi-san, pero bajo su nombre humano como Hikari-san.

Sthefany: Cierto, recuerdo que Kanbara-san la llamó "Izu-chan".

Sara: Debemos tener cuidado con Izumi-san, ella aún no descubre sus poderes y mucho menos sabe de lo que es capaz de hacer, pero el día que lo haga será el fin para todos nosotros.

Sthefany: *Pensando* _Querrás decir para todos ustedes, si esto no funciona me uniré a esos tipos._

Sara: ¿Dónde podrán estar?

Takuya: ¿Seguro que esto es una aldea?

Bokomon: Antes solía ser una aldea.

Junpei: Más bien parece una ciudad.

Agumon: Taichi, no puedo caminar más, necesito comer.

Taichi: Vamos, Agumon.

Kouji: Deberíamos separarnos en parejas de búsqueda para encontrar un lugar donde descansar.

Takuya: Estoy de acuerdo. *sonríe y se detiene* Kouji-kun y Hikari-chan irán por allá. Bokomon, Agumon y Neemon irán hacía ese lado. Megumi-chan, Tomoki-chan y Junpei-san irán por acá. Finalmente Taichi-san y yo iremos a este lado.

Taichi: Estoy de acuerdo.

Hikari: Nos encontraremos en este mismo lugar dentro de 2 horas.

Tomoki: Bueno, vámonos.

**_*PARTE ESTE DE LA CIUDAD*_**

Kouji: ¿Te encuentras bien Hikari-san?

Hikari: ¿Eh? S-Sí…

Kouji: Has estado extraña conmigo… ¿Qué ocurre?

Hikari: Es que…

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Hikari: *Casi inconsciente* Kouji… San… Tú puedes hacerlo… Porque… Confío en ti…_

_Kouji: Yo no quería… *Comienza a llorar* Yo no quería lastimarte… Yo quería protegerte… Porque… Porque yo… ¡Porque me importas Hikari-san!_

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Hikari: En aquella ocasión dijiste que querías protegerme… Qué yo te importaba ¿cierto?... ¿Eso también era una mentira? ¿Era toda una farsa creada por Natsumi-san? ¡Dímelo Kouji-san!

Kouji se quedó en silencio por unos cuantos minutos.

Kouji: *Agacha su cabeza* Eso…

Hikari: ¿Eh?

El ojiazul toma a la rubia del suéter y la besa, ella queda impactada ante aquella acción del peliazul, unos cuantos segundos después el chico separa sus labios de los de la chica y la mira a los ojos.

Kouji: Era cierto, todo lo que dije.

Hikari: *Sonrojada, temblando* Kouji-san…

EL ojiazul quedó en completo silencio mientras observaba las nubes en el cielo desplazándose de un lugar a otro durante 5 minutos.

Kouji: *Toma la mano de Hikari* No deberíamos perder el tiempo así, o los demás se enfadarán con nosotros.

Hikari: *Confundida* S-Sí… *Camina detrás de Kouji*

**_*PARTE OESTE DE LA CIUDAD*_**

Takuya: ¿Es cierto?

Taichi: Si, fue una trágica historia la de esos dos…

**_*FLASHBACK, 2 AÑOS ATRAS*_**

Yamato: *Abrazado de sus rodillas, llorando* Ha sido mi culpa… Por mi culpa nos separaron…

Mimi: Claro que no Yamato-chan, no fue culpa de nadie que esto pasara.

Joe: Además ella prometió que te encontraría de nuevo ¿no? Así que has lo mismo.

Yamato: Pero…

Taichi: *Toma a Yamato de las manos* Te prometo que traeré a Hikari-chan de vuelta. *Lo mira fijamente* Es una promesa Yamato, así que sonríe para mí.

Yamato: Taichi… *Se limpia las lágrimas y sonríe* Gracias chicos.

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Taichi: Nadie sabe la verdadera razón de lo sucedido ya que todos estábamos en el Digimundo cuando los padres de Yamato decidieron separarse.

Takuya: Ya veo… Oye, Taichi-san.

Taichi: ¿Qué sucede?

Takuya: ¿Crees que a ese tal Yamato le moleste que Hikari-chan tenga novio?

Taichi: ¿De qué hablas?

Takuya: Pues… Desde hace poco he notado que a Kouji-kun le gusta Hikari-chan y él a ella. *Mira al cielo* Quiero verla feliz ya que Hikari-chan es mi responsabilidad y… Quería unirla a Kouji-kun.

Taichi: ¡No puedo permitirlo!

Takuya: ¿Por qué?

Taichi: Porque le prometí a Yamato que volverían a ser felices juntos.

Takuya: Pero… ¿No sería mejor que Hikari-chan decidiera eso?

Taichi: ¿De qué hablas?

Takuya: Quizás Hikari-chan ya no ama a Yamato y ahora está enamorada de Kouji-kun… ¿No crees que debería ser ella quien decida eso? Después de todo nosotros queremos verla feliz ¿cierto?

Taichi: Sí…

Sara: ¿Dónde se habrán metido esos chiquillos?

Sthefany: Vayamos a la ciudad, quizás estén ahí.

Sara: Cierto, deben estar agotados y hambrientos, es un perfecto lugar, al fin estrenas tu cerebrito Segawa-san.

Sthefany: Gracias, yo sigo con la duda de cuando estrenarás el tuyo. *camina en dirección a la ciudad*

Sara: ¡¿Qué has dicho?! *Alcanza a Sthefany*

Megumi: ¡¿Ah?!

Junpei: ¿Qué sucede Megumi-chan?

Megumi: ¿Eso no es un Digispirit?

Tomoki: ¡Es cierto!

Megumi: Tenemos que conseguirlo a toda costa.

Junpei/Tomoki: Sí.

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	19. El Guerrero del Hielo Korikakumon

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_ARCO I: "DIGISPIRIT"_**

**_CAPITULO 19: "EL GUERRERO DEL HIELO KORIKAKUMON Y LA DONCELLA MISTERIOSA"_**

Megumi: Disculpe, ¿podría darme eso?

Nanomon: Lo siento, no está a la venta.

Tomoki: Verá… Es que lo necesitamos.

Nanomon: Ya dije que no, así que váyanse. *guarda el Digispirit en una caja fuerte*

Junpei: ¡Vamos no puede hacer eso!

Megumi: Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer para que no lo dé.

Tomoki: Haremos lo que sea, pero por favor…

Nanomon: ¿Lo qué sea?

Taichi: Yamato ha sufrido estos 2 largos años, aunque por alguna razón hace poco comenzó a decirnos que había tenido alucinaciones de una vida alterna a la que actualmente pasamos.

Takuya: ¿Una vida alterna?

Taichi: No entendí muy bien lo que dijo pero… Mencionó a dos Dioses peleando y a 12 niños, incluidos nosotros a los que llamaban "Sacerdotisos".

Takuya: ¿Sacerdotisos?

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Megumi: Kouji-san, existe la posibilidad de que tú seas un sucesor de la familia Minamoto._

_Kouji: ¿Esa será la razón por la que pude curar a Hikari-san?_

_Megumi: Puede ser, pero también existe otra teoría._

_Tomoki: ¿Cuál?_

_Megumi: Es una larga leyenda del Digimundo, donde 12 niños conocidos como "Sacerdotisos" reúnen sus poderes para traer a la vida a un Dios, esos chicos suelen tener algo en común: conocen la existencia de los Digimon. Esos niños tienen la habilidad de curar a la gente que quieren y aprecian, esa espada que apareció ante Takuya-chan y los símbolos que él e Izu-chan tienen en sus pechos son pertenecientes al legado de Sacerdotisos, probablemente formes parte de ese legado, Kouji-san._

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Takuya: Megumi-chan mencionó algo relacionado a esos Sacerdotisos…

Taichi: ¿Eh?

Kouji: ¿Te sientes bien? Te veo algo extraña.

Hikari: Es que…

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Sthefany: Jugaremos después flamita, adiós._

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Hikari: Existe otra humana con digispirits… Y sin embargo está del lado de Kerphymon… ¿por qué? No lo entiendo, además ¿cómo es que llegó aquí? No la vi en la estación ni tampoco en el Trailmon.

Kouji: Así que es eso lo que te preocupa.

Hikari: No solo es eso, también me preocupa la aparente aparición del Orochi…

Kouji: ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

Hikari: ¿Eh? ¡Lo-Lo siento! Estaba pensando en voz alta…

Kouji: Tu que perteneces a este mundo ¿qué fue lo que pasó en la tragedia de los Kanbara y los Minamoto?

Hikari: ¡¿Cómo sabes de eso?!

Kouji: Megumi-san nos contó, dime ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Hikari: Tiene que ver con el pasado que te conté…

Kouji: Explícate.

Hikari: Hace 6 años se había dado a conocer la noticia de que la nueva Princesa y futura heredera al trono del Digimundo sería yo, mi hermana Airi-san sufrió un ataque de furia… Se levantó en contra de los reyes de las 4 naciones del Digimundo y junto a digimons corrompidos por la oscuridad y venganza decidieron destruir los reinos por completo. Atacaron primero a Dai Seisakoku gobernado por la familia Kanbara, el reino quedó en completa destrucción pero los reyes habían huido y nadie supo a donde… Solamente una chica sobrevivió a la masacre que azotó al Reino y decidió refugiarse en el Reino de los Kurusugawa.

Kouji: Esa chica fue Megumi-san, ¿cierto?

Hikari: Sí, después de eso Shou Seisakoku que era gobernado por los Himemiya fue destruido 2 meses después de la masacre de los Kanbara. Mataron a todos incluidos los reyes, solamente su hija y heredera al trono logró escapar pero nadie supo a dónde, poco después se descubrió que la hermana del Rey había escapado al Mundo Real 6 años antes de la tragedia que acabó con la vida del Reino Himemiya.

Kouji: Continua.

Hikari: 4 meses después la destrucción se expandió hasta llegar a Dai Makoku gobernado por la familia Minamoto, debido a las sospechas de que el Reino sería atacado se tomó una precaución por lo que se inició una guerra con los digimons que atacaban. Los reyes habían escapado con la hermana de la Reina Himemiya por lo que al finalizar la guerra casi 3 meses después finalmente se destruyó el Reino Minamoto por completo.

Kouji: Megumi-san dijo que había una posibilidad de que yo fuera descendiente de los Minamoto… Pero dime, ¿qué pasó en tu Reino?

Hikari: Un año después de la tragedia de los Kanbara, el ejercito de Airi-san había aumentado tanto en número como en poder, finalmente llegaron a Shin Makoku que era gobernado por los Kurusugawa, matando a todos en el lugar… Mi madre nos protegió a Alice-neechan y a mí dándonos la oportunidad de escapar al Mundo Real, tras algunas investigaciones que hizo Alice-neechan nos dimos cuenta que todos los descendientes de cada una de las familias se habían refugiado en el Mundo Real, algunos manteniendo su apellido y otros cambiándolo.

Kouji: ¿Eso significa que yo también puedo pertenecer a una de esas familias?

Hikari: No lo sé, pero-

En ese momento una explosión interrumpe a la rubia.

Hikari: ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Petaldramon: _¡Ciclón De Hojas!_ *Ataca a Agnimon*

Agnimon: ¡Ahhh~! *Recibe el ataque cayendo al suelo*

Hikari: ¡Takuya-chan!

Kouji: ¡Vamos! *Saca su digivice* _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Kendogarurumon!_

Hikari: _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Kazemon!_

Flowermon: _¡Smasher Arc Flower!_ *Ataca a Petaldramon*

Petaldramon: *Desvía el ataque con su cola* Tus ataques no tienen efecto en mí.

Flowermon: Maldición…

Petaldramon: Ahora es mi turno. *Golpea a Flowermon con su cola haciéndola caer*

Kazemon: _¡Brisa De Pétalos!_

Petaldramon: _¡Ciclón De Hojas!_ *Los ataques colapsan*

Kendogarurumon: _¡Láser Solar!_

Petaldramon: *Recibe el ataque* Son unos malditos estorbos. *Golpea a ambos con su cola*

Kazemon: *Cae al suelo* No podremos…

Kendogarurumon: No te des por vencida aún… *Se levanta*

Taichi: Vamos, Agumon.

Agumon: No puedo Taichi, aún tengo mucha hambre.

Taichi: Demonios, ¿qué hago?

Nanomon: *Dañado* To-Toma chico… Úsalo… *Le da el Digispirit a Tomoki*

Tomoki: Gracias… ¡Digispirit! *Absorbe el Digispirit con su digivice* _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Korikakumon!_

Beetlemon: Korikakumon, vamos.

Korikakumon: De acuerdo, _¡Arpones De Hielo!_ *Ata a Petaldramon*

Beetlemon: _¡Trueno Milenario!_

Otomon: _¡Choque Sónico!_ *Desvía el ataque*

Kendogarurumon: ¿Esa tipa otra vez?

Sara: Gracias por entretenerlos Petaldramon, nosotras haremos el resto _¡Double Fist Burning Mars!_ *Ataca a Korikakumon*

Kazemon: _¡Brisa De Pétalos!_ *Desvía el ataque*

Petaldramon: No puedo dejarlas hacer todo el trabajo _¡Ciclón De Hojas!_ *Ataca a BurningGreymon*

Flowermon: _¡Blossom Punch! _*Desvía el ataque* ¿Estás bien, Takuya-nii?

BurningGreymon: Sí, gracias.

Sara: _¡Fire Atack!_ *Ataca a Flowermon*

Kazemon: ¡Flowermon!

Kendogarurumon: _¡Láser Solar!_

Otomon: _¡Barrera Sónica!_ *Se protege del ataque* ¿Es todo lo que tienes, lobito?

Kendogarurumon: ¿Por qué estás con ellos si eres humana?

Otomon: Eso no te incumbe, _¡Choqué Sónico!_

Korikakumon: _¡Soplo De Ventisca!_ *Defiende a Kendogarurumon*

Otomon: No te metas en las peleas ajenas, hielito.

Kazemon: _¡Patada De Kazemon!_ *Golpea a Otomon* Te sugiero que no bajes la guardia.

Sara: _¡Fire Atack!_ *Ataca a Kazemon* Aplícate tus sugerencias, brisita.

BurningGreymon: _¡Desintegrador Corona!_ *Ataca a Petaldramon*

Petaldramon: _¡Ciclón De Hojas!_

BurningGreymon: *Herido* ¿Podrían ayudarme?

Korikakumon: Kendogarurumon ayuda a BurningGreymon, yo me encargaré de Otomon.

Otomon: Seamos sinceros niño, ¿crees que me derrotarás?

Korikakumon: No, pero al menos lo intentaré.

Otomon: De acuerdo, entonces debemos estar nivelados. _¡Otomon Digivolt a… Utamon!_

Kazemon: ¿Quién los lidera, Sara-san?

Sara: Eso no es de tu importancia brisita,_ ¡Fire Atack!_

Kazemon: ¡Ahhh~!

Kazemon cae al suelo volviendo a ser Hikari.

**_*EN LA MENTE DE HIKARI*_**

Hikari: Maldición, maldición, ¡maldición!

¿?: No te rindas, todos confían plenamente en ti.

Hikari: Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer?

¿?: *Le toma las manos* Regresa y pelea, no puedes dejar a tus amigos solos en estos momentos.

Hikari: Estoy débil, si peleo en este estado solo seré una carga para ellos.

¿?: Puedo ayudarte en eso, te brindaré mi poder ¿de acuerdo?

Hikari: ¿Pero cómo?

¿?: *Le besa la frente y la abraza emitiendo un brillo de ambos cuerpos por algunos segundos* Hasta ahora es toda la energía que puedo brindarte, pero será suficiente para que luches en esta pelea.

Hikari: ¿Quién… Eres…?

¿?: La Princesa Himemiya.

Hikari: ¿La Princesa Himemiya?

Himemiya (Se le llamará así por el momento, pero este es su apellido): Necesito de su ayuda, pero por ahora deben derrotarlos a ellos.

Hikari: Gracias, te prometo que te buscaré Himemiya-san.

Himemiya: Gracias Izumi-san.

Hikari: ¿Sabes mi nombre?

Himemiya: Se mucho de ustedes, pero lo descubrirán con el tiempo. *Sonríe* Ahora sálvalos.

Hikari: De acuerdo.

**_*REALIDAD*_**

Kendogarurumon: ¡¿Hikari-chan?!

Hikari: *Despierta y se levanta* Estoy bien… No te defraudaré Himemiya-san *saca su digivice* _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Kazemon!_

Sara: Así que aun puedes mantenerte de pie, veamos cuanto te dura.

Kazemon: ¡Cállate!

Utamon: _¡Canto De Las Ánimas!_

Korikakumon: _¡Soplo De Ventisca!_

BurningGreymon: Ataquemos juntos Kendogarurumon.

Kendogarurumon: De acuerdo.

BurningGreymon: _¡Tormenta De Fuego!_

Kendogarurumon: _¡Cazador Diurno!_

Al unir ambos ataques se provoca una gran explosión.

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	20. Una Pelea Entre Mujeres

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_ARCO I: "DIGISPIRIT"_**

**_CAPITULO 20: "UNA PELEA ENTRE MUJERES"_**

Taichi: ¿Qué fue? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Bokomon: Los ataques de BurningGreymon y Kendogarurumon unieron fuerzas provocando esa enorme explosión.

Neemon: ¿Qué habrá pasado con los chicos?

Agumon: Taichi ¿crees que estén bien?

Taichi: No lo sé.

Takuya: ¿Qué…?

Hikari: ¿Por qué…?

Megumi: ¡Kouji-kun!

La explosión había hecho que todos perdieran la Digievolución incluidos Petaldramon y Utamon, sin embargo los chicos no habían sufrido daño alguno. Una barrera protectora los había salvado del impacto, fue una gran sorpresa la que se llevaron los chicos al ver quién la había creado nada más ni nada menos que el ojiazul de nombre Kouji.

Kouji: *Dañado* ¿Están bien?

Megumi: Estaba en lo correcto… Kouji-kun es descendiente de la familia Minamoto…

Hikari: No solo eso… Kouji-san realmente es el Príncipe Minamoto…

Sara: *En el suelo, herida* Sawanaga-san tenía razón, ese chico es el Príncipe Minamoto…

Sthefany: *Herida, en el suelo* Mataré a esa rubia falsa por esto… *Intenta levantarse pero cae*

Sara: Cállate…

Hikari: ¿Rubia falsa?

Arbormon: *Dañado* Airi-sama te matará antes de que logres dañarla…

Hikari: ¡¿Airi-nee?!

La rubia sale de la barrera creada por Kouji y se para frente a los enemigos.

Kouji: ¡Hikari-chan!

Takuya: Regresa, ella no es una idiota.

Megumi: *Pensando* _¿Estos tipos trabajan para Kurusugawa-san?_

Hikari: ¿Ustedes trabajan para Airi-nee?

Sara: Eso es algo que no te importa…

Hikari: ¡Responde!

Sthefany: Ellos trabajan para ella, yo simplemente sigo las órdenes de Kerphymon-sama.

Hikari: *Enfurece y toma a Sthef de la blusa* ¡¿Y por qué trabajas para él?!

Sthefany: ¡Eso no te incumbe!

Hikari: Eres humana como nosotros… ¡¿Por qué estás luchando en nuestra contra?!

Sthefany: "¿Humana como nosotros?" Yo sé quién eres, Kurusugawa Izumi-san.

Hikari: ¡Im-Imposible! ¿Co-Cómo lo sabes?

Sthefany: Eso no es de tu incumbencia rubiecita, además ¿por qué peleas con ellos en contra de TU hermana gemela?

Tomoki: ¡¿qué ha dicho?!

Hikari: Tú no sabes nada…

Sthefany: Aclaremos esto, no vengas a reclamarme porque lucho en contra de esos humanos cuando tú haces lo mismo con tu propia hermana. *Golpea a Hikari*

Hikari: Yo tengo mis razones para luchar contra Airi-nee… ¡¿Cuál es tu excusa?! *Regresa el golpe*

Sthefany: *Peleando a golpes con Hikari* ¡Te dije que eso no te incumbe!

Hikari: *Peleando a golpes contra Sthefany* ¡Eres una malagradecida!

Sthefany: *Peleando* ¡Lo que haga con mi vida no tiene por qué importarte!

Hikari: *Peleando* ¡Estúpida, no tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo!

Sthefany empuja a la rubia contra el suelo y comienza a golpearla sin dejar de discutir con ella, la rubia logra cambiar de postura poniendo a la ojiguinda en el suelo para golpearla.

Kouji: ¡Sepárense!

Taichi: ¡Hikari-chan!

El castaño logra separar a las chicas con la ayuda del ojiazul.

Sthefany: *Dañada* No vuelvas a meterte conmigo "princesita" porque lo vas a lamentar.

Hikari: *Dañada, siendo sujetada por Kouji* Juro que me las pagas, no te perdonaré que estés en nuestra contra.

Taichi: Tranquilízate Hikari-chan, no vale la pena discutir.

Sara: *Toma a Sthefany* Vámonos Segawa-san.

Sthefany: Bien...

Arbormon: Nos veremos pronto niños.

Los tres desaparecen del lugar.

Megumi: Izu-chan… ¿No habíamos encerrado a Airi-san hace 3 años?

Hikari: Se suponía que sí… Pero ahora sé que está en nuestra contra… Ahora entiendo porque Vaporomon nos había atacado antes.

Sthefany: ¡Ouch! Ten cuidado.

Nami: Vamos, no seas una llorona. *Limpiando y vendando las heridas de Sthefany*

Sthefany: Por eso no quería ir en esta maldita misión. ¡Ouch!

Ranamon: *Riéndose de Sthefany* Sabía que esta chiquilla no serviría de nada.

Sthefany: Haber anfibio de mierda aclaremos algo, yo ya tengo mi Digispirit Bestia ¿y tú? ¡Ah, cierto! Aún no.

Ranamon: Maldita chiquilla te voy a-

Airi: Segawa-san tiene razón.

Kurohime: Airi-sama.

Airi: Ranamon eres la única que escasea de su Digispirit Bestia, por eso serás la próxima en ir a pelear.

Mercurymon: ¿Está segura de querer enviar a Ranamon?

Ranamon: ¿A qué te refieres con eso, espejito?

Mercurymon: Seamos sinceros, no eres muy fuerte que digamos, si ellos con sus Digispirits Bestia no lograron derrotar a esos chicos ¿crees que tú sola podrás hacerlo aún sin tener tu Digispirit Bestia?

Sthefany: Además 3 de ellos tienen sus Digispirits Bestia.

Sara: BurningGreymon del Fuego, Kendogarurumon de la Luz y Korikakumon del Hielo.

Airi: Entonces aún escasean de los Digispirits Bestia del Viento y del Trueno.

Arbormon: También está con ellos Kanbara Megumi-san.

Airi: Así que esa chiquilla logró encontrarse con Kanbara-san.

Sara: No solo eso, tiene el Digispirit de la Naturaleza.

Airi: ¡¿Cómo?!

Kurohime: Kanbara-san tiene el Digispirit Humano de la Naturaleza, Flowermon.

Sthefany: Pero aun escasea de su Digispirit Bestia al igual que Izumi-san y ese gordito.

Ranamon: Yo conseguiré los digispirits de esos chiquillos.

Mercurymon: ¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo?

Ranamon: Utilizaré a mis admiradores para tenderles una trampa a esos chiquillos.

Airi: Suena interesante, lo dejo en tus manos Ranamon del Agua.

Ranamon: Como diga, Airi-sama.

Airi se retira del lugar.

Arbormon: Iré a descansar.

Mercurymon: ¿Realmente crees poder con esos niños, Ranamon?

Sthefany: Lo dudo, ese anfibio de mierda no sirve para nada.

Ranamon: ¿Me estás retando, mocosa?

Sthefany: Si lo quieres tomar de esa manera.

Ranamon: Bien, entonces apostemos, si consigo derrotar a esos mocosos y obtener sus Digispirits tendrás que ser mi esclava.

Sthefany: Pero si fracasas tendrás que ser una lindura conmigo y ser mi esclava.

Ranamon: ¿Es un trato?

Sthefany: Es un trato.

Nami: Esto se pondrá interesante.

Kurohime: Apuesto a favor de Sthefany-san.

Sara: Yo igual.

Mercurymon: Creo saber cómo terminará esto.

Vaporomon: Ranamon, creo que su apuesta se retrasará.

Ranamon: ¿De qué hablas Vaporomon?

Vaporomon: Tú y Segawa-san irán a las Ruinas de Dai Seisakoku.

Sthefany: ¡¿Qué?! Yo no iré a ningún lado con ese anfibio de mierda.

Ranamon: Finalmente concordamos en algo mocosa.

Vaporomon: Son ordenes de Kerphymon-sama.

Sthefany: ¿Kerphymon-sama?

Vaporomon: Sí, al parecer en ese lugar se encuentra oculto el Digispirit Bestia de la Naturaleza.

Sara: Es el hogar de Kanbara-san, creo que era obvio que estaría ahí.

Kurohime: En todo caso el Digispirit que debió estar ahí sería el de BurningGreymon ya que Kanbara-kun es el Príncipe.

Vaporomon: Como sea, ustedes dos irán.

Ranamon: ¿Tiene que ser con ella?

Vaporomon: Sí, así que muévanse.

Ranamon: Demonios.

Nami: *Ríe* Esto será interesante…

Mercurymon: Una de ellas no llegará con vida…

Arbormon: Por cierto ¿dónde está Duskmon?

Mercurymon: Sigue en la cámara de entrenamiento.

Nami: Creí que Kerphymon había dicho que ya estaba listo.

Mercurymon: Dice que quiere ser más poderoso, por lo que se aferra a seguir entrenando.

Arbormon: No sé qué tiene en la mente ese tipo.

Ranamon: Muy bien, vamos mocosa.

Sthefany: Si te pones en mi camino te mataré.

Ranamon: Digo lo mismo.

Ambas chicas desaparecen del lugar.

Megumi: ¡¿Dai Seisakoku?!

Hikari: Himemiya-san dijo que existía la posibilidad que tu Digispirit Bestia esté ahí.

Megumi: Pero…

Hikari: Sé que será duro para ti, pero es necesario.

Takuya: Tranquila, estaré a tu lado Megu-chan.

Taichi: Todos iremos.

Megumi: Es-Está bien…

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	21. Dai Seisakoku

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_ARCO I: "DIGISPIRIT"_**

**_CAPITULO 21: "DAI SEISAKOKU: EL PASADO DE MEGUMI Y LA APARICION DE BIRDMON"_**

Megumi: Aquí es…

Takuya: *Sorprendido* ¿Ese es… Mi Reino…?

Megumi: Sí… *Pensando* _Padre… Madre… Hanako-chan…_

Kouji: ¿Y qué estamos esperando? Vamos ya.

Hikari: Sí, adelante.

El equipo se adentró en las Ruinas del Reino del Fuego, el cual años atrás fue gobernado por los reyes Kanbara, los padres de Takuya.

Ranamon: Bien, no lo arruines ¿quieres?

Sthefany: ¿Lo dices por ti, cierto?

Ranamon: Te mataré un día de estos.

Sthefany: Veamos quien asesina a quien.

Ranamon: Asshhh….

Megumi: Este lugar….

**_*FLASHBACK, 7 AÑOS ANTES*_**

_Megumi: *Dañada grave* ¡Hanako-chan! ¡Hanako-chan!_

_La castaña de 5 años logra divisar a su pequeña hermana de 3 años siendo alzada por una joven extraña._

_Hanako: *Llorando* No…_

_¿?: Muere, Kanbara Hanako-san. *Le encaja una espada y la deja caer* Adiós. *Se va*_

_Megumi: Hanako-chan… ¡Hanako-chan!_

_Megumi corre hasta su hermana y la toma en sus brazos, la respiración de su hermana estaba acelerada, no soportó verla en ese estado y comenzó a llorar._

_Hanako: *Dificultad para respirar* Onee… Chan… Sabía… Qué vendrías…_

_Megumi: *Llorando* Hanako-chan… Estarás bien, te llevaré a Shin Makoku y te recuperarás…_

_Hanako: *Dificultad para respirar* No lo hagas… Debes huir… Ve por Takuya-oniisan… Y después… Reconstruyan el Reino… *sonríe* Onee… Chan… Gracias… *cierra los ojos*_

_Megumi: *Llorando* Hanako-chan… *Abraza a su hermana con más fuerza* Hanako-chan… ¡HANAKO-CHAN!_

**_*REALIDAD*_**

Megumi: *Deprimida* Hanako-chan…

Takuya: ¿Hanako-chan?

Hikari: La hermana menor de Megu-chan…

Takuya: ¿Tienes una hermana menor?

Megumi: Tenía… *Aprieta su puño* Pero alguien la mató… No pude hacer nada… *Comienza a llorar* Hanako-chan murió entre mis brazos…

Takuya: *Triste* Lo-Lo siento, Megumi-chan… Yo…

Megumi: Está bien. *sollozos* Su último deseo fue que te encontrara y reconstruyéramos Dai Seisakoku.

Takuya: *Abraza a Megumi* Y nosotros cumpliremos el deseo de Hanako-chan. *sonríe* reconstruiremos el Reino, así que no llores más. *Limpia las lágrimas de Megumi*

Megumi: *Sonríe*Gracias, Taku-nii.

Taichi: ¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar?

Kouji: Lo mejor será dividirnos.

Takuya: Tienes razón Kouji-kun, separémonos.

Hikari: Junpei-san y Tomoki-chan vayan por aquél lado, Takuya-chan y Megu-chan vayan por allá, Bokomon, Neemon, Taichi-kun y Agumon vayan por este lado, Kouji-san y yo iremos por acá.

Taichi: De acuerdo.

Los chicos se separan, y cada quien toma el camino que la rubia les había indicado.

Ranamon: Maldición, no contaba con que se fueran a separar.

Sthefany: Dime algo ¿alguna vez usas tu cerebro de anfibio?

Ranamon: Maldita seas.

Sthefany: Púdrete.

Ranamon: Vemos quien cumple la misión.

Sthefany: Haz lo que quieras. *Desaparece*

Ranamon: ¡Odio que Sara-san le haya dado esos poderes a esta mocosa!

Sthefany: Lo mejor será a atacar a Kanbara-san, después de todo esa chica está en un estado deprimente. *Sigue a Megumi y Takuya*

Ranamon: Bien, entonces dejaré que ella haga esto sola. *Se va*

Takuya: Megumi-chan, ¿cómo era el reino?

Megumi: Era un lugar muy hermoso y alegre… Sus colores representativos eran el rojo, dorado y naranja… La gente vivía en paz y tranquilidad, los reyes eran amados por sus ciudadanos, todo era perfecto… Incluso se había decidido tu boda con Himemiya-sama.

Takuya: ¿Mi boda…? ¡¿Eh?!

Megumi: Cuando tuvieras la edad de gobernar te casarías con la hija de los Himemiya para poder convertirse en reyes y unir ambos reinos.

Takuya: ¡¿Significa que debo casarme?!

Megumi: Si encontramos a Himemiya-sama sí.

Takuya: Rayos… Y yo que pensaba ser un jugador de fut ball.

Megumi: *Ríe* Taku-nii.

Sthefany: Será mejor atacar ahora. *Saca su digivice* _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Otomon!_

Takuya: ¡Qué mala eres Megumi-chan!

Otomon: _¡Choque Sónico!_ *Ataca a los chicos*

Megumi: *En el suelo* Maldita… *Se levanta y saca su digivice* _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Flowermon!_

Takuya: Megumi-chan…

Flowermon: Yo pelearé, tú refúgiate.

Takuya: De acuerdo.

Kouji: Hikari, ¿Cómo era "mi Reino"?

Hikari: Dai Makoku… *Sonríe* Era un lugar precioso y con un aire de divinidad, sus colores representativos eran el azul y el blanco… Todo era paz y tranquilidad, las calles y los candelabros de cristal lo llenaban de luz y sus habitantes eran pacíficos y muy amables, al igual que los reyes que los gobernaban. *lo mira* Era un lugar realmente bello.

Kouji: Y prometo que volverá a ser así, regresaré como su príncipe y lo reconstruiré.

Hikari: Estoy segura de que así será, también Takuya-chan y Himemiya-san regresarán para tomar sus lugares y reconstruir sus Reinos… No, no solo ellos, no solo tú, también yo reconstruiré mi Reino. *Levanta la cabeza* Lo haré, lo haré por papá y mamá.

Kouji: Sí, todos juntos. *Le toma la mano*

Hikari: Juntos… *Cantando* _Está historia siempre proseguirá, escogiendo los protagonistas que tendrá…_

Kouji: Esa canción la conozco… Papá solía cantarla para mí cuando me llevaba a la cama.

Hikari: Algún día… Algún día todos juntos veremos a este lugar crecer.

Kouji: Sin duda.

Hikari: Papá, mamá, les prometo que regresaré nuestro hogar a la normalidad y me convertiré en la mejor gobernante que el Digimundo pueda tener.

Kouji: Sí… Yo me encargaré de que se cumpla esa promesa.

Hikari: *Lo abraza* ¡Gracias!

Kouji: *Se sonroja* No es nada, yo te protegeré.

Taichi: Aquí no hay nada.

Bokomon: Vayamos por ese lado.

Taichi: De acuerdo, vamos Agumon.

Agumon: Ya voy Taichi.

Flowermon: ¡Ahhh! *Cae al suelo y pierde su Digievolución*

Utamon: Como esperaba de ti Kanbara-san, eres más débil que antes. *ríe* ¿Acaso tantos malos recuerdos afectan en gran cantidad a tu poder?

Takuya: *Atado* Maldición, maldición, maldición, ¡Megumi-chan!

Utamon: Cierra la boca, Kanbara-kun.

Megumi: *En el suelo, dañada* Yo… Debo proteger a Taku-nii…

Utamon: ¿Lo protegerás de la misma manera que protegiste a Kanbara Hanako?

Megumi: ¿Eh?

Utamon: Se todo lo que pasó aquél día, dejaste que mataran a tu hermana frente a tus ojos.

Megumi: *Dañada* Hanako-chan… Taku-nii… Yo… Yo… Lo siento… *Derrama una lágrima*

Utamon: Morirás aquí…

Takuya: ¡MEGUMIII~!

En ese momento un brillo sega a los chicos y un Digispirit aparece frente a Megumi rodeado de brillos morados y verdes.

Megumi: ¿Esto es…?

Hanako: *Solo voz* _Tómalo Megumi-neechan, es tuyo… Tu Digispirit Bestia._

Megumi: ¡¿Hanako-chan?!

Hanako: *Solo voz* _Tómalo… ¡Vence a Utamon, Megumi-neechan!_

Megumi: Hanako-chan…

Takuya: ¡MEGUMI!

Megumi: *Apunta su digivice al Digispirit* ¡DIGISPIRIT! *Lo absorbe* _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Birdmon!_

Takuya: Megumi-chan… Digievolucionó…

Birdmon: No te perdonaré que hablaras de Hanako-chan.

Utamon: Esto se pondrá interesante…

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	22. Decisiones y Remordimientos

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_ARCO I: "DIGISPIRIT"_**

**_CAPITULO 22: "DECISIONES Y REMORDIMIENTOS"_**

Megumi: ¿Esto es…?

Hanako: *Solo voz* _Tómalo Megumi-neechan, es tuyo… Tu Digispirit Bestia._

Megumi: ¡¿Hanako-chan?!

Hanako: *Solo voz* _Tómalo… ¡Vence a Utamon, Megumi-neechan!_

Megumi: Hanako-chan…

Takuya: ¡MEGUMI!

Megumi: *Apunta su digivice al Digispirit* ¡DIGISPIRIT! *Lo absorbe* _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Birdmon!_

Takuya: Megumi-chan… Digievolucionó…

Birdmon: No te perdonaré que hablaras de Hanako-chan.

Utamon: Esto se pondrá interesante…

Birdmon: _¡Flower Blizzard! _

Utamon: _¡Sonic Jet!_

Birdmon: _¡Mirror Aurora Flower! _*Se protege*

Utamon: No eres débil, eh.

Birdmon: Eres una malnacida, te haré pagar… _¡Ultra Flower Arrow!_

Utamon: _¡Triple Punch Kick!_

Takuya: ¡Megumi-chan, tú puedes!

Hikari: ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

Kouji: ¿Una pelea?

Hikari: Vamos.

Kouji: Sí.

Utamon: Maldito anfibio de mierda, ¿dónde jodidos estás?

Ranamon: Sabía que no podrías sin mí. _¡Diluvio Infernal!_

Birdmon: *Recibe el ataque* No es justo, son dos contra una.

Utamon: Ella cuenta como media, pero bueno… _¡Canto De Las Ánimas!_

Birdmon: *Recibe el ataque* ¡AHHH!

Takuya: ¡Megumi-chan! *Intentando zafarse*

Kendogarurumon: _¡Láser Solar!_ *Ataca a Ranamon* ¿No creen qué han sido injustas?

Ranamon: No te metas chiquillo… _¡Tormenta Eléctrica!_

Kendogarurumon: *Recibe el ataque* ¡AHHH!

Kazemon: ¡Kendogarurumon! _¡Brisa De Pétalos!_

Utamon: _¡Sonic Jet!_ No te metas brisita.

Birdmon: _¡Ultra Flower Arrow! _*Ataca a Utamon*

Utamon: Eso dolió mocosa. *La golpea*

Birdmon: *Patea a Utamon* ¡Me alegro!

Ranamon: Se ve que no puedes hacer nada.

Kumamon: _¡Bolas De Nieve! _*Ataca a Ranamon*

Ranamon: *Regresa el ataque* Niño torpe, ¿acaso no sabes que como guerrera del Agua puedo controlarla a mi antojo?

Beetlemon: _¡Trueno Milenario!_

Ranamon: _¡Tormenta Eléctrica!_ *Absorbe el trueno de Beetlemon y su ataque se hace más poderoso* Eso fue de gran ayuda, gracias.

Kazemon: *Desata a Takuya* ¿Estás bien?

Takuya: Sí. *Saca su Digivice*

Birdmon: ¡Deténganse! Esta pelea es entre Utamon y yo.

Utamon: Digo lo mismo, anfibio retírate.

Ranamon: ¿Desde cuándo me das órdenes?

Utamon: ¡Vete o me encargaré de asesinarte!

Ranamon: Maldita mocosa, ya verás. *Se va*

Los chicos regresan a sus formas humanas.

Tomoki: Megumi-oneechan, tú puedes.

Birdmon: _¡Flower Blizzard!_

Utamon: _¡Sonic Jet!_

Birdmon: *Golpea a Utamon* ¡No te perdonaré que hablaras de Hanako-chan!

Utamon: ¡Niña torpe! *Golpea a Birdmon*

Ninemon: _¡Zorro Del Inframundo!_ *Separa a Utamon y Birdmon* ¡Segawa-san!

Utamon: ¿Qué quieres rata roja?

Ninemon: Kerphymon quiere verte.

Utamon: ¿Kerphymon-sama?

Ninemon: Vámonos.

Utamon vuelve a su forma humana y sube a Ninemon desapareciendo del lugar, Megumi pierde su Digievolución debido al cansancio que padecía y cae al suelo.

Takuya: ¡Megumi-chan! ¿Estás bien?

Megumi: S-Sí… *Respira acelerada*

Hanako: Buen trabajo, Megumi-neechan.

Megumi: ¿Eh?

La castaña levanta la mirada y ve frente a ella a la pequeña Hanako que era solamente un espíritu, un fantasma, un muerto reflejado en datos… Su apariencia era la de una niña de 10 años, después de todo era 2 años menor que Megumi.

Megumi: Hanako-chan…

Hanako: Estoy muy feliz, encontraste a Takuya-oniisan.

Takuya: Así que tú eres Hanako-chan, eres muy linda al igual que Megumi-chan. *Sonríe*

Hikari: Jamás tuve la oportunidad de conocerte Hanako-chan, pero estoy segura que hubiéramos sido grandes amigas. *sonríe*

Hanako: Megumi-neechan, en estos momentos Himemiya-sama los necesita, ella se encuentra con vida. *Cabizbaja* Sin embargo está en manos de los que fueron corrompidos por la oscuridad.

Hikari: Himemiya-san…

Takuya: ¿La Princesa Himemiya?

Hanako: Sí, Izumi-sama. *Mira a Hikari* Tu Digispirit Bestia se encuentra en el Castillo De Seraphimon, Junpei-san. *Lo mira* Tu Digispirit lo encontrarás en la Montaña Negra, una vez todos hayan encontrado sus Digispirits y tengan el control absoluto sobre ellos vayan al Continente De La Oscuridad.

Bokomon: ¡¿EH?!

Hikari: Guarden silencio.

Hanako: Buena suerte, Onee-chan. *Sonríe*

Megumi: Hanako-chan… ¡HANAKO-CHAN!

La castaña comienza a llorar y corre para abrazar a su fallecida hermana menor, sin embargo ella solo era un espíritu por lo que la traspasó.

Megumi: *Llorando* Todo es mi culpa… Si hubiera sido más valiente tú estarías aún…

Hanako: Onee-chan regresa el tiempo, no fue tu culpa, todos teníamos miedo, eras tan solo una niña de 5 años… Realmente en ese momento deseaba verte, escucharte… Me sentí tan feliz cuando me tomaste en tus brazos, realmente fui muy feliz en esos últimos momentos de mi vida, porque pude verte y escucharte por última vez. *Derrama una lágrima*

Hikari: Hanako-chan… *Cierra los ojos*

Hikari, a base de la lágrima de Hanako, logra darle un cuerpo material por unos instantes, la menor solo atina a abrazar a su hermana con tremenda felicidad, ambas comenzaron a llorar sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro.

Megumi: *Llorando* Hanako-chan, Hanako-chan…

Hanako: *Llorando* Gracias por todo Onee-chan… Gracias… *Comienza a desaparecer lentamente*

Megumi: *Llorando* Hanako-chan… ¡Hanako-chan!

La pequeña desaparece dejando en el suelo un collar con una Luna de plata, el símbolo de las pequeñas hermanas.

Megumi: *Se deja caer en el suelo, llorando* Hanako-chan… ¡Hanako-chan!

Takuya: *Toma el collar y levanta el rostro de Megumi* Hanako-chan fue feliz incluso en el momento de su muerte. *Le da el collar a Megumi* Nunca la olvides y se feliz, hazlo por Hanako-chan. *Limpia las lágrimas de la castaña*

Megumi: *Sonríe* Taku-nii… *Se coloca el collar y lo abraza* Gracias… Taku-nii…

Takuya: *La abraza, sonríe* Somos familia, siempre estaré aquí para ti.

**_*CASTILLO DE KERPHYMON EN EL CONTINENTE DE LA OSCURIDAD*_**

Kerphymon: *Golpea a Sthefany* ¡Insolente! Dejaste que robaran el Digispirit De La Naturaleza.

Sthefany: *Levantándose, tocándose la mejilla* No fue mi culpa, Ranamon me dejó sola.

Kerphymon: Se todo lo que pasó, fuiste tú quien actuó por cuenta propia. Quedarás recluida en este lugar mientras ellos van al Castillo de Seraphimon por el Digispirit Del Viento.

Sthefany: ¡No puede hacerme esto!

Kerphymon: *Golpea a Sthefany contra la pared* ¡No vuelvas a levantarme la voz humana! Tú no eres nadie.

Sthefany: *Escupe sangre, piensa* _Me las pagará… Iré con esos humanos y lo asesinaré… _*Habla* De acuerdo, lo siento… *Se levanta*

Kerphymon: Bien. *Desparece*

Sthefany: Juro que lo haré, iré con esos niños y la pagará… *Sale de la habitación*

**_*SHINJUKU, JAPON*_**

Takato: *Dormido* Hika…

**_*EN EL SUEÑO DE TAKATO (FLASHBACK DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA)*_**

_Sacerdotisos: ¡Crusade Combination!_

_De las 10 espadas se crearon rayos de sus diferentes elementos, al dispararlos se combinaron en uno solo con el que atacaron a Jashimon._

_Rika: ¡Takato-san!_

_Taichi: ¡Hikari-san!_

_Todos: ¡Es su turno!_

_Hikari: ¡Vamos!_

_Takato: ¡Sí!_

_Hikari/Takato: ¡Cross Sword Dance!_

_Con ambas espadas crean una cruz que corta en cuatro partes al dios enemigo._

_Jashimon: ¡Esto no es posible!_

_Hikari/Takato: ¡Qué el poder de Byakko me sea otorgado! ¡Dual Blade!_

_Jashimon: ¡Detente!_

_Con el último ataque Jashimon fue destruido y todo el lugar se llenó de una luz cegadora…_

**_*REALIDAD*_**

Takato: *Despierta acelerado* ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué ha sido eso…? *Ve a Hikari unos instantes* ¿Quién es esa chica…? ¿Quién eres?

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	23. El Continente de la Oscuridad Parte 1

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_ARCO I: "DIGISPIRIT"_**

**_CAPITULO 23: "EL CONTINENTE DE LA OSCURIDAD PARTE 1: DENTRO DEL BOSQUE OSCURO"_**

**_*1 SEMANA DESPUES*_**

Sthefany: ¿Entonces aceptarán que me una?

Takuya: No lo sé… Estuviste peleando en contra de nosotros.

Sthefany: ¿Y acaso lo que hice en el castillo de Seraphimon no les demostró algo?

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Hikari: *En el suelo herida* Mal-Maldición… Tenemos que huir…_

_Sorcerymon: ¿Se encuentran bien?_

_Takuya: *Dañado, levantándose* S-SÍ…_

_Kouji: *Dañado, levantándose* Estamos bien, no se preocupen._

_Ranamon: Denos el Digispirit ahora._

_Seraphimon: Sácalos de aquí Sorcerymon, yo me encargaré de ellos 3._

_Sorcerymon: Pero Seraphimon-sama…_

_Seraphimon: ¡Hazlo ahora!_

_Megumi: *Herida* No huiremos, lo ayudaremos a combatir._

_Seraphimon: En ese estado no podrán hacer nada, ¡Siete Cielos!_

_Mercurymon: ¡Espejo Generoso! *Absorbe el ataque y lo regresa contra Seraphimon con 2 veces su fuerza*_

_Seraphimon: ¡AAHHHH~! *Recibe el ataque y muestra su digi-code*_

_Mercurymon absorbe el digi-code de Seraphimon._

_Ranamon: Ahora siguen ustedes, ¡Diluvio Infernal!_

_Otomon: ¡Barrera Sónica! *Defiende a los chicos*_

_Hikari: ¡¿Tú?!_

_Otomon: Sorcerymon sácalos de aquí, los alcanzaré luego._

_Mercurymon: Vaya, vaya, ¿ahora estás en nuestra contra?_

_Arbormon: Sabía que no podíamos contar contigo humana._

_Ranamon: Ya verás mocosa, te asesinaré, ¡Lluvia Ácida!_

_Otomon: ¡Choque Sónico!_

_Sorcerymon: Vamos chicos._

_Todos corren detrás de Sorcerymon, excepto la rubia, quien miraba a Otomon luchando para protegerlos._

_Hikari: No la dejaré sola… ¡Digispirit Digi-_

_Kouji: *Interrumpe a Hikari* Estás débil, si peleas solo serás una carga en su batalla, venga vámonos._

_Hikari: *Disgustada* De acuerdo… *Se va con Kouji*_

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Kouji: Creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad.

Hikari: Estoy de acuerdo.

Takuya: Entonces está decidido, bienvenida.

Sthefany: Muchas gracias, les prometo no defraudarlos. *Hace una reverencia* Mi nombre es Segawa Sthefany.

Kerphymon: ¿Qué has dicho?

Ranamon: Esa mocosa se ha ido con los humanos.

Kerphymon: Después de todo jamás dejó de ser una insolente e inservible. *Ríe* Bueno no importa, después de todo él ya está listo.

Mercurymon: Ahora que lo menciona, ¿dónde se encuentra Duskmon? Jamás ha puesto un pie en esta sala.

Arbormon: Ese tipo es demasiado egoísta.

Kerphymon: ¡Cállense! Vuelvan a sus puestos hasta nuevo aviso, ahora llamen a Kurusugawa-san.

Todos: Como ordene.

Fuera del Castillo de Kerphymon se encontraba un guerrero misterioso, una pequeña se acerca a él.

¿?: Hola Duskmon.

Duskmon: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Mi nombre es Tsubaki.

Duskmon: ¿Qué haces en este lugar, Tsubaki-san?

Tsubaki: Airi-neechan me pidió que la ayudara.

Duskmon: ¿Formas parte del Orochi?

Tsubaki: Sí, soy la Quinta.

Duskmon: Ya veo.

Tsubaki: Eres demasiado frío y sin embargo siento dentro de ti una profunda tristeza ¿acaso es por tú familia?

El guerrero de la Oscuridad guardó completo silencio al escuchar la pregunta de la pequeña, después de 3 minutos de incómodo silencio la niña continuó la conversación.

Tsubaki: Está bien estar triste ya que ayuda a reflejar nuestros sentimientos, pero si no cuentas lo que te sucede simplemente guardarás ese dolor.

Duskmon miró seriamente a la pequeña.

Tsubaki: *Sonríe* Trata de ser menos reservado ¿de acuerdo?

Kurohime: ¡Tsubaki-chan! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Tsubaki-chan!

Tsubaki: Debo irme, te deseo suerte de ahora en adelante Duskmon. *Se va*

Duskmon: Esa niña…

**_*2 SEMANAS DESPUES*_**

Hikari: ¡Takuya-chan! ¡Tomoki-chan! ¡Junpei-san!

Kouji: ¡Neemon! ¡Bokomon! ¡Sthefany-san! ¡Taichi-san!

Hikari: ¡Megu-chan! ¡¿Dónde están?!

Kouji: Es inútil, nos hemos perdido.

Hikari: Rayos…

Kouji: ¿Uh? Deberías acercarte más a mí, está muy oscuro.

Hikari: *Se voltea un poco* Va-Vale…

Kouji: Ahora que lo pienso ¿estás segura de querer continuar con esto?

Hikari: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Kouji: Puedes verlos ¿verdad? Los fantasmas y todo eso…

Hikari: ¡Estoy bien! *Voltea asustada a su derecha* ¿Uh?

Kouji: ¿Ves? Aún estamos a tiempo de dar marcha atrás si quieres.

Hikari: ¡Qué estoy bien te digo! *Camina*

Kouji: Ah… *Camina detrás de ella*

Takuya: ¡Hikari-chan! ¡Kouji-kun! ¡Tomoki-chan!

Sthefany: ¡¿Dónde se han metido?! Esto no es gracioso.

Takuya: Qué buen susto nos hemos metido, todo por la culpa de las historias de Bokomon. *Ríe*

Sthefany: No-No es que me haya asustado… Simplemente vine detrás de ti para que no te perdieras. *Desvía la mirada*

Takuya: ¡Clarrrrooooo! ¿Y por eso tomaste mi mano?

Sthefany: Ya te dije que no ha sido eso.

Takuya: Vale, vale, lo que digas. *Ríe*

Sthefany: Eres como un niño chiquito Kanbara-san. *Ríe*

Takuya: Este bosque es muy oscuro, no por nada le dicen El Continente De La Oscuridad.

Sthefany: Este lugar no era tan oscuro cuando llegué… Algo ha cambiado, pero no sé qué.

Mientras en la otra parte del Bosque Oscuro dónde se encontraban la rubia y el ojiazul caminando se sentía una cierta tensión, la joven tomaba una parte de la sudadera del joven con su mano mientras observaba el oscuro paisaje con cierto temor, el chico, quién iba a la cabeza del dúo, la miraba con cierta duda de si fue buena idea continuar.

Kouji: *Se detiene* Hey, ¿estás bien? No has dicho nada desde hace un buen rato.

Hikari: No es nada, limítate a mirar por dónde vas.

Kouji: Vale… *Continua caminando*

De pronto la rubia muestra una cara de horror y se deja caer sentada en el suelo con un grito de espanto, el peliazul al escuchar el grito de su compañera voltea asustado para ver qué había sucedido.

Kouji: ¿Qué te pasa?

Hikari: *Asustada* Algo viscoso me ha rozado la cara…

El peliazul revisa cuidadosamente a su alrededor, alumbrando con la luz proyectada débilmente de una linterna que llevaba.

Kouji: Aquí no hay nada.

Hikari: Pero…

Kouji: *Le da la mano* Vamos.

Hikari le toma la mano y se levanta, al momento de darse la vuelta el peliazul, la rubia lo abraza del brazo izquierdo.

Kouji: ¡O-Oye!

Hikari: Calla y aguanta un rato.

Kouji: *Se sonroja* Sí… *Continua caminando*

Hikari: *Pensando, caminando* _No tengo miedo… No tengo miedo…_

Mientras, Takuya y Sthefany se encontraban sentados en unas rocas pensando en cómo podrían encontrar a los demás.

Takuya: Muy bien, analicemos la situación…

Sthefany: A ver… Estamos varados en un Bosque tenebroso, solos, con criaturas espantosas que podrían asesinarnos… *Sonríe* Estamos bien.

Takuya: *Temblando* Me das miedo…

Sthefany: ¡Vamos, flamita! No tengas miedo, mientras estés conmigo nada va a pasarte.

Takuya: *Escucha un ruido y abraza a Sthef* ¡Quiero irme de aquí!

Sthefany: *Sonrojada* ¡O-Oye! Se supone que eres el hombre…

Takuya: Si quieres cambiamos de lugares… *La abraza más fuerte*

Sthefany: *Suspira* Cielos… *Pensando* _Hubiera preferido estar con Kouji-san, pude haberle hecho esas preguntas…_ _¿Por qué demonios terminé con Takuya-san?_

En otra parte del bosque Tomoki y Junpei se encontraban caminando en círculos.

Tomoki: ¿Dónde estarán los demás?

Junpei: Tranquilo Tomoki-chan, te prometo que pronto los encontraremos.

Tomoki: Eso espero…

Junpei: *Pensando* _3 chicas… ¡Y ninguna de ellas está conmigo!_

Taichi: ¡Hikari-chan! ¡Sthefany-san! ¡Takuya-san! ¡Agumon!

Megumi: ¡Kouji-san! ¡Junpei-san! ¡Tomoki-chan! ¡Bokomon! ¡Neemon!

Taichi: Es inútil, nunca los vamos a encontrar a este paso.

Megumi: ¡AH! *Cae al suelo* Mi-Mi tobillo…

Taichi: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Megumi: Me duele…

Taichi: ¿Crees poder avanzar?

Megumi: Lo dudo…

Taichi: Mmm… Ven, te cargo.

Megumi: ¿Estás seguro?

Taichi: Sí, vamos. *la sube en su espalda* Busquemos a los demás.

Megumi: Si.

Digivice (De Megumi): *Voz de Himemiya* _Giren a la izquierda y caminen hasta llegar a la cueva, ahí se encontrarán con los demás._

Megumi: ¿Himemiya-san?

Digivice: Dense prisa.

Taichi: Vamos entonces.

Megumi: De acuerdo.

Kouji: ¿Estás bien?

Hikari: *Abrazándolo del brazo* S-Sí, estoy bien…

Digivice (De Kouji): *Voz de Himemiya* _Continua caminando al frente hasta llegar a la cueva, ahí se encuentran los demás esperándolos._

Hikari: ¡Himemiya-san!

Kouji: Vamos, rápido. *la toma de la mano y corre*

Hikari: *Corriendo detrás de Kouji* Sí.

Sthefany: ¡Oye, ya suéltame!

Takuya: ¡No! *la abraza más fuerte*

Digivice (De Takuya): *Voz de Himemiya* _Takuya-kun, gira a la derecha hasta llegar a la cueva, en ese lugar Izumi-san y el resto los estarán esperando._

Takuya: ¿Hikari-chan? De acuerdo, gracias.

Digivice: Buena suerte.

Sthefany: Démonos prisa.

Takuya: Sí.

Junpei: Estamos perdidos. *Cargando a Tomoki en sus hombros*

Tomoki: No te rindas Junpei-oniichan, encontraremos a los demás.

Digivice (De Tomoki): *Voz de Himemiya* _Chicos, regresen y den vuelta a la izquierda hasta llegar a la cueva, en ese lugar podrán reunirse con los demás, tengan cuidado._

Junpei: ¿Cueva?

Tomoki: Vamos Junpei-oniichan, tenemos que encontrar a los demás.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que todo el grupo se reuniera en la cueva tal como Himemiya les había indicado, sin embargo Petaldramon apareció y comenzó a atacarlos.

Petaldramon: _¡Rayo Esmeralda!_

Zephymon: _¡Energía Destructora!_

Birdmon: _¡Flower Blizzard!_

BurningGreymon: _¡Desintegrador Corona!_

Kendogarurumon: _¡Láser Solar!_

Utamon: _¡Canto De Las Ánimas!_

MetalKabuterimon: _¡Cañones Eléctricos!_

Korikakumon: _¡Hachas Avalancha!_

Greymon: _¡Mega Flama!_

Todos los ataques logran dar en Petaldramon haciendo que el digi-code de su Digispirit Animal aparezca, Kendogarurumon pre-evoluciona a Lobomon y captura el Digispirit Animal, haciendo que su oponente regrese a ser Arbormon.

Arbormon: *En el suelo dañado gravemente* Agrrr…

BurningGreymon: Decide ¿te retiras o quieres morir?

En ese momento se escucha que alguien se acerca, detrás de Arbormon aparece un digimon oscuro.

Lobomon: ¿Quién eres?

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	24. El Continente de la Oscuridad Parte 2

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_ARCO II: "ENTRE LAS GARRAS DE LA OSCURIDAD"_**

**_CAPITULO 24: "EL CONTINENTE DE LA OSCURIDAD PARTE 2: EL RECADO DE TOWA Y LA DESAPARICION DE LA GUERRERA"_**

Arbormon: *En el suelo dañado gravemente* Agrrr…

BurningGreymon: Decide ¿te retiras o quieres morir?

En ese momento se escucha que alguien se acerca, detrás de Arbormon aparece un digimon oscuro.

Lobomon: ¿Quién eres?

Arbormon: *Dañado* Duskmon, amigo… Viniste a ayudarme…

Duskmon: Ahora que has perdido tu Digispirit Bestia no nos sirves de nada. *Lo ataca con su espada*

El digi-code de Arbormon aparece y es absorbido por Duskmon al igual que su Digispirit humano, todos se quedan en shock.

BurningGreymon: *En shock* Asesinó… A su propio amigo…

Taichi: *Enojado* Maldito sea...

Utamon: *Mirada seria* Duskmon…

Duskmon: Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? La humana elegida de Kerphymon del lado de los humanos.

Utamon: No creo que hayas sido enviado por Kerphymon ya nunca lo obedeces… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a matar a Arbormon nada más?

Duskmon: Solamente estoy buscando a un rival digno, quizás puedan entretenerme un rato.

Utamon: ¡Ni se te ocurra sombrita!

Zephymon: Estás loco si crees que te dejaremos salir con la tuya. _¡Energí-_

En ese instante un dolor en el pecho de Zephymon hace que pierda su Digievolución y caiga al suelo inconsciente volviendo a ser Hikari.

Lobomon: ¡Hikari-chan!

Utamon: ¡Taichi-san, cuídala! Nosotros nos encargamos de éste.

Taichi toma a Hikari y la aleja del lugar de la batalla.

Utamon: _¡Canto De Las Ánimas!_

BurningGreymon: _¡Desintegrador Corona!_

Lobomon: _¡Rayo Láser!_

MetalKabuterimon: _¡Cañones Eléctricos!_

Korikakumon: _¡Arpones De Hielo!_

Greymon: _¡Mega Flama!_

Duskmon recibe los ataques, sin embargo el guerrero parecía ileso.

Duskmon: ¿Es todo lo que tienen? Creí que podrían hacer algo más. _¡Noche De Fantasmas!_

Todos reciben el ataque, sin embargo se levantan y continúan.

Taichi: Rayos… Si tan solo tuviera mi emblema Agumon podría…

**_*EN LA MENTE DE HIKARI*_**

_Hikari: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto Towa-sama? ¡Los chicos me necesitan!_

_Towa: Escucha Izumi-san, los emblemas han reaparecido en el Digimundo y se encuentran en Shou Seisakoku._

_Hikari: ¿Emblemas? ¿Hablas de los emblemas de Taichi-kun y los demás?_

_Towa: Exacto, sin embargo han nacido 4 emblemas más._

_Hikari: ¿Nacido? ¿Cómo es posible eso?_

_Towa: Todo tiene relación con el nacimiento de un nuevo Dios, la unión de Konohakumon y el poder que librearon en una vida pasada._

_Hikari: ¿Todo esto tiene relación con el chico de mis visiones?_

_Towa: Exacto._

_Hikari: ¿Y…Cuáles son los nuevos emblemas?_

_Towa: Como sabrás, en la historia se cuentan 8 emblemas._

_Hikari: Valor, Amistad, Conocimiento, Pureza, Amor, Sinceridad, Esperanza y Luz._

_Towa: Así es, los cuales fueron asignados a 8 niños humanos._

_Hikari: Valor para Taichi-kun, Amistad para Yamato-kun, Conocimiento para Koushiro-san, Pureza para Mimi-san, Amor para Sora-san, Sinceridad para Joe-san, Esperanza para Takeru-kun y Luz para Kari-chan._

_Towa: Los nuevos emblemas nacidos son Bondad, Ternura, Destino y Milagro._

_Hikari: ¿Y para quienes serán asignados?_

_Towa: Todos los emblemas los encontrarán en el Castillo Himemiya cerca del Lucero De La Rosa, pon atención Sacerdotisa: los emblemas irán directamente a su niño elegido, solo es cuestión de que los protejan y lleven hasta un niño humano._

_Hikari: ¿Hay una posibilidad de que obtenga un Emblema?_

_Towa: Probablemente, sin embargo tu Digimon se encuentra en el Mundo Real así que sería una desventaja._

_Hikari: ¿El emblema puede ser unido al símbolo de un Sacerdotiso para aumentar el poder?_

_Towa: Sí logran conectarlos, sí._

_Hikari: Espero poder obtener uno…_

_Towa: Buena suerte, Sacerdotisa. *desaparece*_

_Hikari: Tengo que regresar y ayudarlos…_

**_*REALIDAD*_**

Hikari: *Despertando* Taichi-san… Los emblemas han… Renacido…

Taichi: ¡¿Hablas enserio?!

Hikari: S-Sí… *Se levanta* ¿Y los chicos?

Duskmon: ¡Muere!

Duskmon ataca a BurningGreymon a punto de asesinarlo, sin embargo Lobomon interfiere y pierde su Digievolución, al caer y es sujetado por su compañero.

BurningGreymon: ¡Kouji-kun!

Duskmon: ¿Ko-Kouji? *Cae en una confusión*

Hikari: ¡Kouji-kun!

Duskmon al escuchar el nombre del joven comienza a comportarse de una manera extraña, finalmente provocando una explosión en el lugar.

**_*1 MES DESPUES*_**

Hikari: *Herida gravemente* Despierta… Venga despierta… Kouji-kun despierta…

Kouji: *Despertando* ¿Hi-Hikari-san…? ¿Q-Qué pasó…?

Hikari: Duskmon nos volvió a atacar… *Mira fuera del lugar* Pude salvarnos, pero perdí a los demás…

Kouji: *Se levanta* ¿Dónde estamos?

Hikari: En una cueva, he tratado de enlazar comunicación con los demás pero fue en vano…

Kouji: Duskmon… ¿Por qué no se atrevió a matarme?

Hikari: No lo sé… También me extrañó ese comportamiento... Pero ahora mi misión es encontrar los Emblemas.

Kouji: ¿Emblemas? ¿Qué son?

Hikari: Te explicaré luego, por el momento debes mantenerte en reposo ya que tus heridas son graves.

Kouji: *Gestos faciales* He sufrido heridas peores.

Hikari: Graciosito, en fin… *Mira hacia afuera de nuevo* Espero que Takuya-chan y los demás estén bien…

Junpei: ¡Suéltanos!

Tomoki: ¡Regresa nuestros Digivices!

Nanomon1: *Tratando de abrir los Digivices* Vamos, se tienen que abrir.

Nanomon2: De lo contrario nos asesinarán… *Mirando a Ranamon y Mercurymon*

**_[[-POV KOUJI-]]_**

_No sé cómo fue que pasó… Pero Hikari-san desapareció por unas 3 horas y media, herido pero desesperado de su NO regreso decidí adentrarme en el bosque oscuro de nuevo para encontrarla._

Ranamon: Después de todo no van a hablar.

Mercurymon: Haz lo que quieras. *se va*

Ranamon: Muy bien… *Mira a Junpei* Que comience la diversión.

Tomoki: ¡Déjalo en paz! *tratando de zafarse de las cadenas*

Ranamon: ¡No hables niño! _¡Nubes Ácidas!_ *envuelve a Junpei quemándolo lentamente*

Junpei: *Asustado* ¡Ahhh! ¡Esto debe ser una pesadilla!

Kouji: ¿Eh? ¡Esa es la voz de Junpei-san! *Corre al lugar de dónde provenían los gritos*

_¡Maldición! Junpei se encuentra en peligro… ¿Eh? ¿Hikari-san no está con ellos? Me encargaré de buscarla pronto… ¡Debo salvarlos!_

Kouji: _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Lobomon!_

Ranamon: *Se detiene* Miren quien decidió aparecer.

Megumi: Takuya-nii… ¡¿Dónde estás Taku-nii?! ¡Takuya-nii!

Sthefany: Es inútil, lo perdimos.

Taichi: ¿Dónde estarán los demás?

Lobomon: ¡Ahhh~! *cae al suelo*

Calmaramon: _¡Golpe De Tentáculos!_ *lo comienza a golpear*

Agnimon: ¡Lobomon!

Mercurymon: Oh… Esto estará interesante… *mira a Agnimon*

Agnimon: _¡Salamandra Ardiente! _*Los ataca a ambos*

Calmaramon: *Dañada* ¿Aumentó su fuerza?

Agnimon: Lobomon, saca a los demás de aquí.

Calmaramon: _¡Tinta Ácida!_

Agnimon: _¡Rotura De Salamandra!_

Mercurymon: _¡Espejo Generoso!_ *absorbe y devuelve el ataque*

Lobomon: Ocúltense.

Tomoki: ¡Ustedes dos, devuelvan nuestros Digivices!

Nanomon2: L-L-Lo siento, no podemos hacer eso.

Nanomon1: Si lo hacemos nos asesinarán.

Junpei: Háganlo y nosotros los defenderemos.

Tomoki: Por favor, se los prometemos.

Los Nanomons les regresan los Digivices, sin embargo Takuya y Kouji ya habían vencido a los enemigos regresando a su forma humana, los ataques llamaron la atención de Megumi, Sthefany y Taichi, quienes lograron encontrar al grupo de Takuya, Kouji, Tomoki, Junpei, Bokomon, Neemon y Agumon.

Megumi: ¿Dónde está Izu-chan?

Takuya: ¿No está con ustedes?

Taichi: No… Creímos que estaría con ustedes.

Kouji: Estaba conmigo… Pero se fue y no regresó, me preocupé y salí del lugar en dónde me dijo que me quedara por mis heridas…

Bokomon: Esto es muy extraño.

Takuya: Eso significa que ella debe seguir dentro del bosque… *mira al bosque*

Sthefany: Lo dudo.

Todos la miran.

Kouji: ¿A qué te refieres?

Sthefany: Hay una alta probabilidad de que sea prisionera del enemigo… *Pensando* _Y puedo asegurar que sombrita sabe dónde está…_

Takuya: Tenemos que encontrarla.

Kouji: Vayamos a buscarla, tiene que estar cerca.

Junpei: Entonces no perdamos tiempo, ¡vamos!

Los chicos comenzaron su camino en busca de la chica faltante en el equipo, quien a la vez, era la única que conocía la ubicación y el nacimiento de los Emblemas.

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	25. El Demonio de Media Noche

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_ARCO II: "ENTRE LAS GARRAS DE LA OSCURIDAD"_**

**_CAPITULO 25: "EL DEMONIO DE MEDIA NOCHE"_**

Sthefany: Estoy segura de que él la tiene… Duskmon debe tenerla.

Megumi: Pero… ¿Qué podríamos hacer?

Tomoki: Sus poderes son mucho más fuertes que los de nosotros.

Junpei: No ha hecho trizas en cuestión de segundos, ni siquiera con los Digispirits Bestias podemos vencerlo.

Tiene que haber alguna forma de vencerlo…

Taichi: Sin tan solo tuviera mi emblema, Agumon podría-

Kouji: Espera, ¿dijiste emblema?

Taichi: S-Sí.

Kouji: ¿Sabes lo que son?

Taichi: Sí, hace poco mis amigos y yo salvamos al Digimundo brindando los poderes de nuestros emblemas para su reconstrucción, en total eran 8.

Kouji: Antes de irse… Hikari-san mencionó algo de unos emblemas.

Taichi: ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo?!

Kouji: Dijo que su misión era encontrarlos.

Taichi: Entonces no mintió… Los Emblemas han renacido, y si logro encontrar mi Emblema podrías Digievolucionar a MetalGreymon, ¿no es así Agumon?

Agumon: Así es, Taichi.

Sthefany: Tenemos que encontrarla lo más rápido posible.

Dentro de una mansión en ruinas se encontraba Duskmon en compañía de la joven perdida.

Hikari: *Encadenada* ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Duskmon: Quiero descubrir la verdad, el porqué de que ese chico Kouji cause esta confusión en mí.

Hikari: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Duskmon: Eres la que ha estado más cerca de ese chico, así que entraré en tus recuerdos y descubriré la verdad.

Hikari: ¡¿Eh?! *Pensando*_ Si-Si hace eso… Podría descubrir los Emblemas…_

Duskmon: _¡Plasma Lunar!_

Hikari: ¡DETENTEEE~!

Megumi: Esto es inútil… No vamos a encontrarla ¡este lugar es enorme!

El collar de Megumi comienza a brillar en ese momento.

Hanako: *Voz en el collar de Megumi* _No te rindas Megumi-neechan._

Megumi: ¡¿Hanako-chan?!

Hanako: *Solo voz* _Duskmon tiene a Izumi-sama encadenada en la Ciudad De Noche, deben salvarla._

Megumi: Entonces vayamos a-

Hanako: *Solo voz* _Príncipe Kouji-sama tenga cuidado, Duskmon está en busca de usted por alguna razón. Les deseo suerte._ *Deja de brillar el collar*

Kouji: ¿En busca de mí?

Sthefany: Démonos prisa y encontrémosle, si tiene a Sayonji-san es por algo.

Takuya: No perdamos tiempo entonces.

Junpei: ¡Si, vamos!

**_*EN LA PRISION DE OPHANIMON*_**

Ophanimon: Tengan mucho cuidado niños.

Himemiya: Mamá… ¿Crees que todo esté bien?

Ophanimon: Ellos son muy poderosos, tengo toda mi fe y confianza puesta en ellos, no debes temer pequeña.

Himemiya: Izumi-sama está en problemas… Si las cosas siguen así los Emblemas podrían caer en las manos equivocadas.

Ophanimon: Nada malo pasara así que no te preocupes Himemiya-san, verás que saldrán triunfadores en esta batalla.

Himemiya: Eso espero mamá… Ya que el futuro de nuestro Digimundo depende de ellos…

Ophanimon: Es por Kanbara Takuya-san, ¿no es así?

Himemiya: *Agacha la cabeza un poco sonrojada* A decir verdad si… Pero también es porque quiero ir al Mundo Humano… Quiero ver a mi única familia.

Ophanimon: Y ten la seguridad que los verás algún día, solo tenemos que confiar en que los niños saldrán victoriosos.

Himemiya: Buena suerte chicos… Por favor… No se rindan.

Hikari: *Respirando acelerada* De-Desgraciado… No-No vuelvas a hacer eso…

Duskmon: Tu mente no me fue de mucha ayuda.

Tsubaki: ¿Sigues en dilema, Duskmon?

Duskmon: ¿Tu de nuevo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tsubaki: Kerphymon y Airi-Oneechan me han enviado a hacerte compañía.

Duskmon: No necesito de nadie, menos de una niña inútil.

Tsubaki: No soy una niña inútil, tengo más poder del que puedes imaginar. *Se para frente a Hikari* ¿Tu eres la Nee-chan de Airi-Oneechan? Creí que serías menos bonita que ella, pero veo que me equivoqué.

Hikari: ¿Quién eres?

Tsubaki: Me llamo Tsubaki, Hibakura Tsubaki.

Hikari: ¿Hibakura Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: Así es, y soy la Quinta Orochi.

Hikari: ¡¿Eres parte del Orochi?!

Tsubaki: ¿Sorprendida Princesa? *Mira a Duskmon* Y entonces… ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

Duskmon: La mantendré aquí como señuelo para esos chicos.

Tsubaki: *Saca un espejo* ¿Te refieres a estos?

Duskmon: *Le quita el espejo* Vaya, fue más rápido de lo que pensé.

Tsubaki: ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Mercurymon-Sensei me lo ha regalado! ¡Devuélvemelo!

Duskmon: *Le regresa el espejo* Esto será interesante. *Se va*

Tsubaki: ¿Onii-chan? *Lo mira alejarse* ¡Bah! Al menos deberías ser más considerado conmigo Onii-chan, ¡soy la única que de verdad te quiere!

Hikari: *Pensando* _Takuya-chan, Kouji-kun… Por favor, no vengan…_

Himemiya: Mamá, ¿crees que todo salga bien?

Ophanimon: En efecto mi pequeña, sigue confiando en nuestros valientes guerreros.

Himemiya: El futuro del Digimundo está en sus manos y la caída del mismo también, si ellos fallan en su misión será el fin del mundo que conocemos y comenzará la Revolución que Kerphymon ha anhelado desde tiempos muy remotos, aunque si bien soy sincera estoy segura que esto no es obra completa de Kerphymon.

Ophanimon: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Himemiya: Presiento que hay alguien mucho más poderoso que Kerphymon, alguien que ha corrompido su espíritu y lo ha guiado hasta la oscuridad en la que se encuentra ahora para que él le ayude a cumplir su misión de exterminar el Digimundo y así poder tomar el control sobre todo incluido Kerphymon.

Ophanimon: ¿A dónde quieres llegar, pequeña?

Himemiya: Mamá… Estoy segura de que alguien está controlando la voluntad de Kerphymon y realmente estoy comenzado a pensar que ese alguien está en la Zona Oscura, me estoy refiriendo a aquél que fue sellado hace mucho tiempo.

Ophanimon: ¿Te refieres a…?

Himemiya: Así es mamá, me estoy refiriendo al gran Señor Lucemon.

Ophanimon: Himemiya-san…

Tsubaki: *Sentada en un árbol* Solo tengo que esperar a que recuerde… ¿Cómo es posible que Duskmon haya olvidado por completo quién es? *Suspira* En fin, será divertido estar con él, es muy lindo.

Sthefany: Ahí es… Estoy segura.

Taichi: *Tocándose el pecho* Puedo sentirlo… La presencia de Hikari-san…

Kouji: Yo también puedo sentirla…

Takuya: Yo igual… ¿Por qué?

Junpei: ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué yo no puedo sentir nada?

Tomoki: Yo tampoco.

Megumi: Tal vez se deba a que son descendientes de las familias reales.

Taichi: ¿Pero y yo…?

Megumi: No lo sé… Puede ser que seas un Sacerdotiso también.

Sthefany: Harán sus cuestionamientos después, tenemos que ir por ella ahora.

Takuya: *Sonrisa pícara* ¿Y desde cuándo te preocupas por ella, eh?

Sthefany: *Se ruboriza un poco y se voltea* ¡Cállate! Continuemos…

Bokomon: Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí a esperarlos, después de todo el bebé debe estar sano y salvo.

Neemon: Eso lo dices porque tienes miedo.

Takuya: Tomoki-chan, Junpei-san, quédense con ellos en caso de que intentaran atacarlos.

Sthefany: También deberías quedarte Kouji-san.

Kouji: ¿Qué dices?

Megumi: Duskmon te está buscando por alguna razón.

Sthefany: Sombrita suele jugar muy sucio, lo mejor será que te mantengas aquí o de lo contrario perderemos a lo único bueno que tiene el equipo. *Piensa* _Además… Hay alguien que ansía hablar contigo de algo muy importante…_

Takuya: Bien, vámonos.

Kouji: Bah. *cruza los brazos y se sienta en el suelo*

Tomoki: Kouji-oniichan…

Kouji: *LOADING* ¡Un momento! *Se levanta de golpe* ¡¿A qué te refieres con lo único bueno del equipo, Segawa-san?!

Sthefany: *Corriendo* ¡Adiós! *se pierde en la niebla junto con Takuya, Tai y Agumon*

Kouji: ¿Acaso…Fue una indirecta? *Se sonroja, piensa* _¡N-No! Mi corazón le pertenece a Hikari-chan solamente…_

Tsubaki: *Mirando por el espejo* Vaya, vaya… Los chicos han llegado… *Mira a Taichi* ¡¿Ese chico de nuevo?! Ayudaré a Onii-chan, será divertido. *Saca un D-Ark (digivice de Tamers) negro* Vamos, Koro-chan.

BlackKoromon: ¡Sí! *Comienza a brincar* Al fin, al fin Koromon jugará con alguien.

Tsubaki: ¿Listo, Koro-chan?

BlackKoromon: ¡Si, Ki-sama! *Salta a sus brazos*

Tsubaki: *Sonríe* Entonces vayamos a jugar con nuestros invitados, Koro-chan. *Desparece*

Taichi: Este lugar da escalofríos.

Takuya: La verdad si… Y mucho… *Se estremece*

Sthefany: A veces me cuestiono si en este grupito hay niños de verdad… *Suspira*

Taichi: Eso ha calado…

Megumi: Creo que nosotras somos más "varoniles" que ellos. *ríe*

Sthefany: ¿Verdad? *Ríe*

Tsubaki: *Aparece frente a ellos* ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Taichi: ¡¿Eres…?!

Tsubaki: Nos vemos de nuevo, Kamiya-oniichan.

Takuya: ¿Kamiya-oniichan?

Megumi: ¿La conoces?

Taichi: Sí… Iba en el mismo grupo de mi hermana menor Kari en el kínder.

Tsubaki: Hasta el día en el que me empujaste por las escaleras…

Taichi: ¡Fue un accidente! Jamás me atrevería a dañar a una pequeña como tú.

Tsubaki: ¡Ya oí suficiente! ¡Koro-chan!

Sthefany: ¿Koro-chan?

De un árbol salta el pequeño BlackKoromon y se pone frente a la niña.

Tsubaki: Koro-chan, digievoluciona.

Taichi: ¿Tienes un Koromon?

Agumon: Taichi.

Taichi: De acuerdo.

BlackKoromon: _¡BlackKoromon Digivolt a… BlackAgumon!_

Tsubaki: *Levanta el digivice* ¡Digievolución!

BlackAgumon:_ ¡BlackAgumon Digivolt a… BlackGreymon!_

Taichi: ¡Agumon, Digievoluciona!

Agumon: _¡Agumon Digivolt a… Greymon!_

BlackGreymon/Greymon: _¡Mega Flama!_

Taichi: Ustedes vayan por Hikari-san, yo me encargaré de Hibakura-san.

Megumi: De acuerdo… Vamos.

Sthefany: Sí.

Los chicos rodean la batalla y toman la puerta trasera.

Tsubaki: *Habla en voz baja* Destrózalos de una vez Onii-chan. *Sonrisa malévola*

Sthefany: Hay tantas puertas…

Takuya: ¿Cuál es? ¿Cuál es la correcta?

Megumi: Dios… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Takuya: *Se estremece* ¡Duele! *Cae al suelo sentado*

Megumi: ¡Taku-nii!

Takuya: *Temblando, abrazándose a sí mismo* Aquí viene… La oscuridad…

Sthefany: Sombrita… Kanbara-san, vamos.

Megumi: Sí.

Sthefany/Megumi: _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Utamon/Birdmon!_

Takuya: *Temblando* Mi-Mi cuerpo… No me permite… El frío… La sombra…

Birdmon: Taku-nii…

Duskmon: Llegaron antes de lo esperado.

Utamon: Sombrita… ¿Dónde está ella?

Duskmon: Está bien, se las entregaré si me dan a Kouji.

Utamon: ¡Sobre mi cadáver! *Golpea a Duskmon*

Los digimons del Sonido y la Oscuridad comienzan a pelear mientras que la digimon de la Naturaleza trataba de hacer reaccionar a su primo.

Birdmon: ¿Qué sucede Takuya-nii?

Takuya: La-La oscuridad… E-Este sentimiento… Da miedo… El frío que siento… Mi cuerpo no responde… *Tiembla más* Ja-Jamás me había sentido así…

Utamon: ¡AHHH~! *Rebota en la pared* Desgraciado… *Regresa a la batalla*

Birdmon: ¡Utamon! *Mira a Takuya* Vamos.

Birdmon lleva a Takuya hacía donde se encontraba peleando Taichi y regresó a apoyar a Utamon.

Hikari: *Encadenada* Esto está muy apretado… Mis muñecas comienzan a sangrar… ¿Cuánto tiempo más me retendrá aquí Duskmon? *Suspira deprimida* Kouji-kun…

Duskmon: ¿Ya se cansaron? Si es así, entonces solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

Birdmon: Ca… Cállate… _¡Flower Blizzard!_

Utamon: _¡Canto De Las Ánimas!_

Takuya: ¡Ahh~! *Gritando con dolor*

Taichi: ¡Takuya-kun! Aguanta, Takuya-kun.

BlackGreymon: Ki-sama, ya me cansé de este juego.

Tsubaki: *Sonríe* Entonces pasemos a la acción. *Saca un collar de su bolsillo*

Taichi: ¡¿Pero qué?!

Takuya: *Temblando* E-Ese poder… La Oscuridad… *Grita con dolor*

Taichi: *Mira el collar sorprendido* Eso es…

Tsubaki: Así es… ¡Esto es el máximo poder!

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	26. ¡El Poder Oscuro Revelado!

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_ARCO II: "ENTRE LAS GARRAS DE LA OSCURIDAD"_**

**_CAPITULO 26: "¡EL PODER OSCURO REVELADO! LA LLEGADA A SHOU SEISAKOKU"_**

Takuya: ¡Ahh~! *Gritando con dolor*

Taichi: ¡Takuya-kun! Aguanta, Takuya-kun.

BlackGreymon: Ki-sama, ya me cansé de este juego.

Tsubaki: *Sonríe* Entonces pasemos a la acción. *Saca un collar de su bolsillo*

Taichi: ¡¿Pero qué?!

Takuya: *Temblando* E-Ese poder… La Oscuridad… *Grita con dolor*

Taichi: *Mira el collar sorprendido* Eso es…

Tsubaki: Así es… ¡Esto es el máximo poder!

Taichi: *En shock* ¿U-Un…Em-Emblema…?

Tsubaki: Te equivocas… *Sonríe* Este es un Anti-Emblema ¡El poder de la Oscuridad! ¿Estás listo BlackGreymon?

BlackGreymon: Así es, Ki-sama.

Tsubaki: ¡Digievoluciona!

BlackGreymon: _¡BlackGreymon Digivolt a… BlackMetalGreymon!_

Taichi: ¡No-No puede ser…!

Tsubaki: El Anti-Emblema de la Oscuridad me pertenece... ¡Acábalo BlackMetalGreymon!

BlackMetalGreymon: _¡Giga Destructora!_

Greymon: ¡Taichi! *Los cubre con su cuerpo*

El ataque hace que Greymon volviera a ser un simple Agumon lleno de heridas e incapaz de levantarse debido al daño y al cansancio.

Taichi: *Dañado* A-Agumon… Takuya-kun…

Tsubaki: Los débiles tienen que depender de otros para poder existir, sin embargo son miedosos y huyen siempre que se encuentran en una situación de peligro… Esas personas me dan lástima, por eso los débiles deben morir. *Aparece en el hombro de BlackMetalGreymon* Koro-chan, acaba con ellos.

Takuya: *Temblando* La-La oscuridad… De-Debo… *Grita con dolor*

BlackMetalGreymon: _¡Giga Destructora!_

Una luz roja se emite del símbolo en el pecho de Takuya y, a la vez, una luz bermellón billa desde un símbolo (至, Solsticio) en la espalda de Taichi, las cuales crean una barrera protectora alrededor de los chicos.

Utamon: ¡Ahhh~! *Pierde la Digievolución*

Birdmon: ¡Ahhh~! *Pierde la Digievolución*

Duskmon: Sabía que era una completa pérdida de tiempo, no me sirven de nada ahora. *saca su espada*

Sthefany: *Herida grave* No te… Acerques…

Megumi: *Herida grave*Aléjate… De nosotras…

Duskmon: ¡Mueran! *Levanta la espada*

Hikari: ¡AHHH~!

Hikari detiene el ataque de Duskmon con la Tsukina.

Megumi: ¡¿I-Izu-chan…?!

Hikari: *Defendiéndose* ¡Hu-Huyan! ¡Rápido!

Sthefany: Vamos… *Se levanta*

Megumi: I-Izu-chan… *Se va detrás de Sthef*

Duskmon: ¿Por qué te interpones?

Hikari: ¡Porque ellos son mi responsabilidad!

El símbolo en forma de Sol que se encontraba en el pecho de la rubia comienza a brillar cegando la vista del digimon, lo cual aprovechó para escapar junto a los demás.

Sthefany: *Sorprendida* Hikari-san… ¿Esa luz…?

Hikari: *Con su símbolo brillando* Se los explicaré luego… ¡Vamos!

Tsubaki: ¡No escaparán! ¡Koro-chan!

BlackMetalGreymon: _¡Giga Destructora!_

Hikari: _¡9 Filos! ¡Atack!_ *Los ataques colapsan* No tenemos tiempo.

Takuya: Mi-Mi pecho… Du-Duele…

Megumi: Taku-nii…

Hikari: Tengo que hacerlo… _¡Tenshi Tsubasa!_

De la espalda de Hikari brotan dos alas blancas enormes y los chicos se quedan realmente en shock, la chica los tomó y, soportando todo el peso en su delicado cuerpo, los llevó hasta dónde se encontraban los demás.

Kouji: ¡¿Hi-Hikari-san?!

Hikari: ¡Ahhh~!

La chica cae al suelo del cansancio y las alas desaparecen haciendo volar plumas blancas por doquier.

Megumi: No-Nos salvó…

Sthefany: ¿Así que ese es el poder de la Princesa Del Digimundo?

Taichi: ¡Takuya-kun!

El castaño estaba inconsciente, Megumi se acercó preocupada a Taichi quien tenía en sus brazos a Takuya.

Megumi: ¿Qué le sucedió a Takuya-chan?

Hikari: *Jadeando* Por alguna razón... El Anti-Emblema de la Oscuridad le afectó… Debe ser por la conexión que tiene el alma de Takuya-chan con la de Himemiya-san, quien es la Princesa del Reino de la Oscuridad…

Kouji: Hikari-san… Tu espalda…

En donde brotaron las alas blancas de la rubia habían quedado dos cicatrices profundas, el joven peliazul la tomó en sus brazos y le miró a los ojos con una mira dulce y preocupada.

Hikari: *Le sonríe, jadeando* Estoy bien, lo prometo…

Bokomon: Al menos pudimos recuperarla.

Hikari: *Jadeando* Debemos ir al Castillo Himemiya... Ahí se encuentran ocultos los Emblemas…

Takuya: ¿El Castillo Himemiya?

Megumi: Shou Seisakoku ¿eh?...

Sthefany: Si es el Castillito negro ese del que tanto hablaba la rubia falsa entonces sé dónde está.

Agumon: Tengo hambre, Taichi.

Hikari: Seguro encontraremos algo ahí, vamos.

Kouji: Toma. *le da su chamarra a Hikari*

Hikari: *Sonrojada* ¿Por qué?

Kouji: *Sonrojado* Tu herida en la espalda… El polvo que viaja con el viento podría infectarlas.

Hikari: *La toma y se la pone* Gracias, Kouji-kun.

Sthefany: Vamos.

Tsubaki: Eres muy débil ante la Luz, Onii-chan. *sentada en el hombro de Duskmon*

Duskmon: Kouji… ¿Por qué ese humano causa esta confusión en mí?

Tsubaki: ¿Realmente no recuerdas quién eres, Onii-chan?

Duskmon: ¿Recordar?

Tsubaki: *Suspira* Es una lástima… Eres mucho más lindo en tu verdadera apariencia, pero en fin… Aún me gustas. *sonríe*

Duskmon: ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Tú sabes quién soy? Responde.

Tsubaki: Lo sé. *salta al suelo y lo voltea a ver* Pero no te lo diré. *le sonríe* Es algo que tú mismo debes descubrir, Onii-chan. *camina*

Duskmon: ¿A dónde vas?

Tsubaki: A darle de cenar a Koro-chan.

Duskmon: ¿No responderás a mi pregunta?

Tsubaki: Déjame pensarlo… Mmmm… No. *ríe y sale del lugar*

Duskmon: Esta niña me sacará de quicio…

Sthefany: Ahí está, el castillito oscuro del que tanto hablaba la rubia teñida de mierda.

Hikari: ¡Vaya! ¿Tanto odias a mi hermana?

Sthefany: Sinceramente… Sí.

Hikari: *Ríe* Es demasiado mandona, por eso nadie la quiere.

Sthefany: A decir verdad Arbormon y Mercurymon estaban loquitos por ella.

Hikari: Es una de las cualidades de Airi-neesan.

Megumi: ¿Podemos dejar de hablar sobre ella?

Takuya: Es cierto.

Kouji: La Oscuridad, ¿eh?

Tomoki: ¿Qué sucede Kouji-oniichan?

Kouji: No es nada Tomoki-chan. *sonríe* Vamos.

Tomoki: *Se sonroja* ¿Tomoki-chan? *revolotea su cabeza*¡Sí!

Sthefany: Ese es el Reino de Shou Seisakoku.

Hikari: Todos los Reinos realmente pasaron a ser solo ruinas…

Takuya: Este lugar da escalofríos.

Taichi: *Abraza a Takuya* Tranquilo.

Takuya: *Sonrojado* ¿Po-Por qué me abrazas?

Taichi: Para evitar que te vuelva a pasar eso de nuevo.

Takuya: *Agacha la cabeza sonrojado* Va-Vale…

Los chicos continúan caminado por 1 hora, hasta que la chica que los guiaba se detiene.

Sthefany: Ese es el castillo.

Junpei: ¿Entonces que estamos esperando? Vamos adentro.

Sthefany: No se puede.

Todos: ¿Eh?

Taichi: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sthefany: Ellos intentaron entrar muchas veces, sin embargo existe una barrera que evita la entrada al lugar.

Takuya: Quizás sea el poder de los Emblemas…

Sthefany: Probablemente, pero mi punto es que nos será difícil entrar.

Hikari: Himemiya-san… *Mirada seria* Kouji-san, Megu-chan, Takuya-chan, vengan conmigo.

Megumi: ¿A dónde?

Hikari: Nosotros somos descendientes de los Reinos del Fuego, Luz y Vida así que vayamos a investigar, Sthefany-san, Taichi-san, Tomoki-chan, Junpei-san, cuídense mucho.

Taichi: De acuerdo.

Hikari: Trataremos de no tardar.

Kouji: Vamos entonces.

Los 4 chicos se van corriendo al Castillo, mientras que los demás entran a una de las casas en ruinas para mantenerse a salvo.

Tsubaki: *Mirando en su espejo* ¿Quieres jugar de nuevo, Koro-chan?

BlackKoromon: ¡Sí, Ki-sama! Quiero jugar muchas, muchas veces con mis nuevos amigos.

Tsubaki: Entonces vamos. *Lo toma en sus brazos*

Duskmon: ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Tsubaki: ¿Onii-chan?

Duskmon: Aún tienes que responderme.

Tsubaki: Te dije que no responderé, es algo que tú mismo debes descubrir. *Aparece en su hombro y le besa la mejilla* Si me disculpas Onii-chan iré a jugar con esos humanos. *Ríe y desaparece*

Duskmon: ¿Quién…Soy…?

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	27. Revelada la Oscuridad Parte 1

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_ARCO II: "ENTRE LAS GARRAS DE LA OSCURIDAD"_**

**_CAPITULO 27: "REVELADA LA OSCURIDAD PARTE 1: LOS EMBLEMAS, LA TRAGEDIA Y EL NIÑO MISTERIOSO"_**

Takuya: Ya estamos aquí… ¿Ahora qué?

Hikari: *Cierra sus ojos* _Sello que protege el poder máximo, la descendiente de la Vida desea que dejes de existir.__** *FLASHBACK***_

_Kou: ¡No vengas! ¡Vete!_

_Hikari: ¡NO!_

**_*REALIDAD*_**

Hikari: ¿Eh?

Megumi: Takuya-chan, Kouji-kun, ustedes también.

Takuya/Kouji: Si. *Cierran los ojos* _Sello que protege el poder máximo, el descendiente del Fuego/la Luz desea que dejes de existir._

Megumi: Se abrió… Vamos adentro.

Hikari: S-Sí… *Pensando* _¿Por qué… He recordado eso de repente?_

Kouji: ¿Estás bien?

Hikari: Vamos.

La rubia le ignoró y todos entraron en aquél castillo.

Takuya: ¿Cómo son los Emblemas?

Megumi: Son pequeños colguijes llamados "Etiquetas" color dorado, que en el centro tienen un Emblema diferente.

Kouji: Dividámonos.

Los chicos se dividieron en parejas.

Hikari: *Pensando_* Fue mi culpa aquél accidente… Qué estuviera a punto de quedar inválido fue mi culpa… Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte él no…_

Kouji: ¡Hikari-chan!

El peliazul la sacó de su pensamiento y la jaló del brazo salvándola de caer al sótano del lugar por el gran agujero en el suelo.

Kouji: Te sucede algo ¿verdad? *Mirada seria* ¿Qué es? No trates de engañarme.

Hikari: Kouji-san… *Suspira* Tengo miedo… Pero no de nuestros enemigos, sino de causarles algún daño a ustedes.

Kouji: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Hikari: Kou-chan… *Agacha la mirada* Lo he recordado, Kouji-san… Fue mi culpa que estuviera en el hospital por ese largo tiempo… Cuando partí ni siquiera tuve el valor para despedirme de él… No quiero imaginarme cuanto sufrió por mi culpa…

Kouji: ¿De qué hablas? ¿A qué te refieres?

Hikari guardó silencio por unos momentos.

Hikari: *Sonríe* Olvídalo, estoy diciendo incoherencias… Venga, sigamos buscando los Emblemas. *le toma la mano*

Kouji decidió guardar silencio y prosiguieron en su búsqueda de los Emblemas.

Tsubaki: *Mirando en su espejo* ¿Vienes?

Ranamon: Por supuesto.

Tsubaki: *Toma en sus manos a BlackKoromon* Vámonos entonces. *Desaparece junto a Ranamon*

Sthefany: Están tardando…

Taichi: ¿Crees que se encuentren bien?

Calmaramon: _¡Tinta Ácida!_ *los ataca por atrás*

Sthefany: ¡Taichi-san! *lo empuja y unas gotas del ácido le queman el tobillo* Maldito anfibio de mierda… ¡Eso es jugar sucio!

Calmaramon: En la guerra todo se vale mocosa, _¡Ataque De Tentáculos!_

Taichi: ¡Agumon!

Agumon: _¡Agumon Digivolt a… Greymon!_

Tomoki/Junpei/Sthefany: _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Kumamon/Beetlemon/Otomon!_

BlackMetalGreymon: _¡Giga Destructora! _*Los ataca por sorpresa*

Taichi: *Levantándose dañado* ¿Tú?

Tsubaki: *En el hombro de BlackMetalGreymon* Taichi-oniichan… *sonríe* Mátalos.

Greymon: _¡Mega Flama!_ *comienza a pelear a golpes con BlackMetalGreymon*

Otomon: _¡Choque Sónico!_

Kumamon: _¡Bombas De Nieve!_

Beetlemon: _¡Trueno Milenario!_

Mercurymon: _¡Espejo Generoso!_ *Absorbe los ataques y se los regresa*

Calmaramon: ¿Mercurymon? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mercurymon: Un pajarito de esta zona me dijo que estaban ustedes aquí.

Calmaramon: ¡Arrrggg! Maldito Duskmon.

Taichi: Bokomon, Neemon, vengan. *se esconden entre los árboles*

Otomon: *Levantándose dañada* Vamos.

Kumamon/Otomon/Beetlemon: _¡Kumamon/Otomon/Beetlemon Digivolt a… Korikakumon/Utamon/MetalKabuterimon!_

Mientras en el castillo Himemiya los chicos continuaban buscando.

Hikari: *Pensando* _¿Dónde podrán estar? ¿Dónde? ¡¿Dónde?!_

Greymon: ¡Ahhh! *Cae al suelo y pierde la Digievolución*

Taichi: ¡AGUMON!

Tsubaki: Mátalo ahora Koro-chan.

Korikakumon: _¡Arpones de Hielo!_ *Defiende a Agumon*

Hikari: ¿Eh?

Kouji: Ese brillo…

Hikari: ¡Lo reconozco! Es el Emblema del Valor. *corre al resplandor*

Detrás de un cuadro en la pared de lo que parecía ser el cuarto de una niña se encontraba una pequeña y vieja cajita de madera con los bordes dorados, dentro de ella 12 Emblemas con uno de ellos brillando.

Hikari: ¡Los encontramos! *Toma los Emblemas*

Kouji: Pero… ¿Por qué brilla?

Hikari: Agumon o Taichi-san se encuentran en peligro y el Emblema está reaccionado a ellos, tenemos que ir rápido.

Kouji: Tu ve, iré a buscar a Megumi-san y a Takuya-kun.

Hikari: De acuerdo.

Los jóvenes se separan y Hikari intenta salir lo más pronto posible para darle el emblema a Tai.

Calmaramon: *Golpeando a Utamon con sus tentáculos* ¿Te han dejado sola mocosa?

Utamon: *Defendiéndose* ¡Cállate! _¡Canto De Las Ánimas!_

Korikakumon: *Sosteniendo a BlackMetalGreymon* No aguantaré mucho más…

Agumon: *En el suelo* Taichi… ¿Qué hacemos?

Taichi: Maldición… Hikari-san...

Hikari: ¡TAICHI-KUN!

Taichi: ¿Hikari-san?

Hikari: ¡TOMALO! *Le arroja el Emblema*

Tai sale de su escondite y toma el Emblema.

Taichi: El Emblema Del Valor… *Sonríe*

Tsubaki: Oh, oh… Esto no es bueno…

Taichi. ¡Agumon!

Agumon: _¡Agumon Digivolt a… Greymon!_

Taichi: ¡Ahora! *Levanta el Emblema junto a su Digivice*

Greymon: _¡Greymon Ultra Digivolt a… MetalGreymon!_

Tsubaki: Maldición…

Hikari: *Guarda los Emblemas en su bolsillo* Ahora… *Saca su digivice* _¡Digispirit Digivolt-_

Duskmon: *La toma del cuello y la levanta* ¿Por qué la prisa?

Hikari: *Jadeando* Su-Suéltame… Ma-Maldito…

Duskmon: Aquí morirás y así no volverás a interferir. *Aprieta más su mano*

Hikari: ¡De-Déjame...!

El Digivice de Hikari, su símbolo y un Emblema brillan, envolviendo a ambos en una luz blanca.

Ophanimon: *Voz en el Digivice* _Recuerda quien eres Duskmon, no puedes asesinarla porque es alguien que siempre has querido en tu corazón._

Hikari: *Pensando* _¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ophanimon?_

Ophanimon: _Ninguno de los dos tuvo la culpa de lo ocurrido, recuerden y liberen su corazón de esa oscuridad._

Hikari: ¿Qué?

***_EL MUNDO REAL ~ DOS AÑOS ATRÁS*_**

Haruna: ¡Oh no, falta Kimura!

Hikari: ¡Kou-chan! *regresa al edificio en llamas*

Haruna: ¡Sayonji, regresa Sayonji! ¡No entres!

La Primaria de Shibuya se encontraba en llamas por una razón desconocida, la escuela había sido evacuada pero uno de los niños de 2 grado se había quedado dentro del edificio, Hikari al enterarse de la ausencia de su mejor y único amigo decidió adentrarse en la escuela que ardía en llamas para rescatarle.

Hikari: *Tosiendo por el humo* ¡Kou-chan! ¡Kou-chan! *Mira al chico del otro lado de un pedazo de pared que había caído* ¡Kou-chan!

Kou: *En el suelo, tosiendo* ¡Hi-chan! ¡Hi-chan, vamos sal de aquí!

El fuego estaba quemándole la piel, cegándola, dejándola inmóvil y acorralada.

Haruna: *Desde afuera* ¡Por favor Sayonji-san, escúchame! ¡Tienes que salir de ahí!

Sin embargo le ignoró y a pesar de las llamas cruzó hasta donde se encontraba aquél chico, tosía, pero se mantenía llamándolo.

Hikari: Kou-chan…

Muerta de pánico le extendió la mano y el niño de cabello azul oscuro la tomó fuerte, la atrajo a sí y la estrecho brevemente antes de salir corriendo.

Kou: De prisa, no nos queda mucho tiempo.

Corrían por los pasillos a toda prisa, había explosiones, humo, gritos, derrumbes…

Hikari: Kou-chan… Kou-chan yo…

Los ojos no paraban de llorarle a la rubia, pero no era por el incendio. El chico al frente apartó un poco la mirada del camino para mirarla con sus hermosos ojos azules.

Kou: Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes…

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y la soltó.

Hikari: ¡Kou-chan!

Una parte del techo se le había caído encima, enterrando la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

Hikari: ¡Kou-chan!

Regresó para tratar de ayudarlo a salir.

Kou: Vete de aquí, ¡pronto!

Hikari: *Llorando* ¡No! ¡No voy a dejarte aquí!

Kou: ¡Vete, Hi-chan! ¡No te arriesgues más!

Hikari: ¡NO!

Kou: ¡¿Pretendes que los dos muramos aquí?!

Su voz perdía fuerza, estaba llorando también.

Hikari: No voy a dejarte Kou, nunca, ¡NUNCA!

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	28. Revelada la Oscuridad Parte 2

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_ARCO II: "ENTRE LAS GARRAS DE LA OSCURIDAD"_**

**_CAPITULO 28: "REVELADA LA OSCURIDAD PARTE 2: EL MENSAJE DE ERROR"_**

Kou: De prisa, no nos queda mucho tiempo.

Corrían por los pasillos a toda prisa, había explosiones, humo, gritos, derrumbes…

Hikari: Kou-chan… Kou-chan yo…

Los ojos no paraban de llorarle a la rubia, pero no era por el incendio. El chico al frente apartó un poco la mirada del camino para mirarla con sus hermosos ojos azules.

Kou: Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes…

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y la soltó.

Hikari: ¡Kou-chan!

Una parte del techo se le había caído encima, enterrando la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

Hikari: ¡Kou-chan!

Regresó para tratar de ayudarlo a salir.

Kou: Vete de aquí, ¡pronto!

Hikari: *Llorando* ¡No! ¡No voy a dejarte aquí!

Kou: ¡Vete, Hi-chan! ¡No te arriesgues más!

Hikari: ¡NO!

Kou: ¡¿Pretendes que los dos muramos aquí?!

Su voz perdía fuerza, estaba llorando también.

Hikari: No voy a dejarte Kou, nunca, ¡NUNCA!

Un instante de silencio que se prolongó por una eternidad.

Kou: Todo va a estar bien Hi-chan, te lo prometo. *sonríe dulcemente*

Hikari: *Pensando* _No… No va a estar bien…_

Kou: Gracias por todo…

Hikari: *Pensando_* ¡¿Por qué se despide?! Si morimos vamos a morir juntos, yo no lo voy a abandonar jamás…_

Sus ojos se cerraron y la mano que la tenía tomada le soltó una vez más.

Hikari: ¡Kou-chan!

Brazos de gente mayor fue arrastrándola hacía el exterior. Las llamas seguían consumiéndolo todo, personas llorando, ambulancias, padres angustiados…

Hikari: ¡KOU-CHAN!

La rubia no podría soportar la muerte de su amigo, se soltó de los brazos de los adultos y regresó al interior.

¿?: ¡¿Qué pasa Haruna-san?! ¡Saquen a Hikari-chan de ahí!

Haruna: Tomoko-san, la pequeña regresó a salvar a Kouichi-kun, el sigue ahí adentro.

Tomoko: ¡¿Kouichi?! ¡¿Mi Kouichi?!

Haruna: Así es, Tomoko-san. *comienza a llorar*

Tomoko: Mi hijo, mi pequeño… *Se deja caer al suelo*

Hikari: Kou-chan… ¡No te mueras! ¡NOOO~!

Un resplandor salió del pecho de Hikari y entre el llanto y una tos horrible, logró sacar al pequeño inconsciente de la roca, una vez lo sacó el brillo cesó y cayó inconsciente junto a él.

Bombero1: Señorita Haruna, logramos rescatar a los niños.

Haruna: *Llorando*Gracias a Dios… Tomoko-san, los rescataron.

Bombero2: No fuimos nosotros, la pequeña sacó al joven de debajo de ese enorme pedazo de escombro.

Bombero3: En efecto, la pequeña se arriesgó para salvar la vida del niño.

Tomoko: *Llorando* Mis niños…

Tomoko y Haruna corren a la ambulancia donde estaban Hikari y Kouichi sobre una camilla cada uno.

Haruna: ¿Cómo se encuentran los niños?

Enfermero1: La niña no está grave, solo unas quemaduras en su cuerpo pero está bien.

Tomoko: ¿Y Kouichi? ¿Cómo se encuentra mi pequeño?

Enfermero1: Está grave, el peso que tuvo sobre su cuerpo le dejaron graves golpes y hay posibilidades de que sus tobillos y alguna costilla estén fracturadas, además de que las quemaduras en su cuerpo son más graves que las de la pequeña y su cuerpo inhaló demasiado humo.

Tomoko se suelta llorando al escuchar esas palabras sobre el estado de su pequeño.

Enfermero1: Necesita ser internado de inmediato.

**_*ACTUALIDAD*_**

Hikari: ¿Por qué…? ¡AH!

La rubia mira al frente, Duskmon se encontraba rodeado de un aura oscura y se podía apreciar el cuerpo en transparencia de un chico de cabello un poco alborotado azul oscuro y ojos azules con un gran parecido a Kouji reflejado en Duskmon.

Hikari: ¡No puede ser…!

Ophanimon: _Recuerda quien eres, Duskmon._

El resplandor se hace más intenso cubriendo todo por completo, cegando a ambos.

Kouji: ¡Hikari-san despierta! ¡Hikari-san!

Tanto Hikari como Duskmon habían caído inconscientes.

Mercurymon: Esto es algo inesperado.

Tsubaki: ¡Koro-chan, trae a Onii-chan!

BlackMetalGreymon toma a Duskmon y desaparecen del lugar, Mercurymon y Calmaramon también se van del lugar, todos regresan a sus formas humanas y MetalGreymon vuelve ser Agumon.

Hikari: *Despertando* Du-Duele…

Kouji: *Sonríe aliviado* Hikari-san…

Hikari: Du-Duskmon… Du-Duskmon es…

Kouji: ¿Eh?

Hikari: *Pensando* _No estoy segura de que de verdad sea lo que vi… No debo decirlo, no ahora…_ *Habla* No-No es nada… *sonríe*

Taichi: Hikari-san… Un Emblema está brillando en tu bolsa…

La chica se sienta y saca un Emblema que tenía un resplandor color dorado.

Hikari: ¿Un…Emblema…?

Towa: *Solo voz* _Es el emblema del Destino y te pertenece._

Hikari: ¿Me pertenece?

Towa: _Así es… Ese Emblema rosa es el de la Bondad, el plateado del Milagro y el violeta de la Ternura._

Hikari: ¿Estos son los nuevos Emblemas?

Towa: _Exacto, llévalos a su Digielegido, buena suerte Izumi-san._

Hikari se coloca en el cuello su Emblema y guarda los demás.

Taichi: *Colocándose su Emblema* ¿Y ahora qué?

Hikari: Hay que dirigirnos al Lucero de la Rosa.

Sthefany: De acuerdo, vamos.

Ranamon: ¡Si no hubiera sido por Duskmon hubiéramos triunfado! Qué enfado me da.

Tsubaki: ¡Cállate de una vez ranita azul! No culpes a Onii-chan o yo misma tomaré tus digispirits.

Mercurymon: *Pone su mano en el hombro de Ranamon* Yo en tu lugar… Le haría caso a la niña. *se retira entre risas*

Tsubaki: Descansa Onii-chan, reponte de tus heridas. *sonríe*

Mercurymon: *Afuera del castillo* Creo que viene siendo hora, je.

Sara: Quiero cooperar.

Mercurymon: ¿Sara? ¿De qué hablas?

Sara: Se lo que tienes planeado hacer, te he estado vigilando Mercurymon y quiero participar… Después de todo aún tengo una cuenta pendiente con Kanbara.

Mercurymon: De acuerdo.

Sara: Bien, avísame cuando esté listo todo. *Regresa al interior del castillo*

Mercurymon: Esto se pondrá interesante…

Tsubaki: Onii-chan…

**_*EN LA MENTE DE DUSKMON*_**

Kou: ¿Dónde…Dónde estoy?

Himemiya: _En tu mente, Kimura Kouichi-san._

Kouichi (Utilizaré su nombre completo de aquí en adelante): ¿Quién eres?

Himemiya: _Mi nombre no es importante en este momento… Tú viniste por una razón en especial a este lugar ¿lo recuerdas?_

Kouichi: ¿Razón?

Himemiya: _Dime ¿Qué pasó cuando recibiste el mensaje de Segawa Sthefany?_

Kouichi: ¿Conoces a S-chan?

Himemiya: _Así es._

Kouichi: ¿Dónde está?

Himemiya: _Eso es algo que aún no te puedo decir, pero escúchame Kouichi-san… Segawa-san está en este mundo, al igual que dos personas que ansiabas encontrar._

Kouichi: ¿Dos personas? ¿Quiénes?

Himemiya: _Tienes que descubrirlo por tu cuenta, pero para eso tienes que volver a ser tú, libérate Kouichi-kun. _*Sonríe*_ Buena suerte._ *Desaparece*

Kouichi: ¡Espera! ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!

Kerphymon: *Aparece frente a él* _No la escuches humano, tu único deber es vengar a tu madre._

Kouichi: ¿Vengar a mi madre?

Kerphymon_: Sí… Recuerda quiénes son los culpables de que tu madre esté sufriendo._

Kouichi: ¿Los culpables…?

Kerphymon: _Así es… Son tu padre y Kouji, tu hermano gemelo._

Kouichi: Kouji…

Kerphymon: _Recuerda la triste imagen de tu madre, todo el sufrimiento que ocultaba y los trabajos pesados que cargaba sobre ella, toda esa miseria fue por culpa del abandono de tu padre y el dolor de perder a tu hermano… Venga a tu madre, te daré un mayor poder para que puedas deshacerte de tu hermano._

**_*EN LA REALIDAD*_**

Duskmon: ¡AHHHHHH! *Se rodea de un aura oscura*

Tsubaki: ¡Onii-chan!

Kerphymon: _¡Te obsequiaré el máximo poder, pero a cambio debes eliminar a esos humanos! _*Lo envuelve en un "capullo" de datos*

Tsubaki: ¿Kerphymon-Sensei…?

Duskmon: _¡Duskmon Digivolt a… Velgemon!_

Tsubaki: Onii-chan… Digievolucionó…

Kerphymon: _Lo dejo en tus manos, Velgemon. _*desaparece*

Velgemon: Debo… ¡Matar a Kouji!

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	29. El Tirano

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_ARCO II: "ENTRE LAS GARRAS DE LA OSCURIDAD"_**

**_CAPITULO 29: "EL TIRANO: UNA TRAMPA PARA LOS NIÑOS"_**

Megumi: Este viaje se vuelve agotador…

Sthefany: Comparado con lo que tuve que pasar al lado de Kerphymon esto no está nada mal.

Takuya: Aun así deberíamos descansar.

Kouji: Takuya-kun por primera vez tiene razón, lo mejor será descansar.

Se escuchan unas ligeras risas por parte de los niños.

Takuya: ¡Oye!

Sthefany: *Murmurando* Lucecita 1, flamita 0.

Takuya: Escuché eso "gritito".

Sthefany: ¿Quieres entrar en competencia, eh?

Takuya: Tómalo como quieras.

Sthefany: Tch, de acuerdo… Solo no salgas llorando, ¿entendido?

Megumi: Segawa 1, Takuya -1.

Takuya: ¿-1?

Megumi: Sí, contando la de Kouji-kun.

Takuya: Comienzo a creer que nadie me quiere aquí…

Hikari: *Pensando_* ¿Por qué Ophanimon dijo eso? ¿A qué se refería que soy alguien importante para Duskmon? ¿Quién es Duskmon? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en el accidente de Shibuya? No lo entiendo… Y ese niño… Era muy parecido a Kouji-san y a la vez a Kou-chan… ¿Podrá ser qué…?_

Taichi: ¡Hikari-san cuidado! *la empuja*

Sobre ellos aparece una criatura extraña.

Takuya: ¡¿Q-Qu-Qué rayos es esa cosa?!

Sthefany: *Murmurando* Esto no lo esperaba de ti, espejito…

Los chicos son absorbidos por aquella criatura, dejando en tierra firme a Bokomon y Neemon (**N/A: **Durante la división del grupo en el Continente de la Oscuridad debido a la explosión causada por Duskmon Bokomon obtuvo el huevo de Seraphimon y lo guarda en su faja desde entonces). Los chicos cayeron uno sobre el otro.

Takuya: *Jadeando* B-Ba-Bajen-Bájense… N-No re-respiro…

Hikari: ¡D-Deberías d-dejar d-de comer tanto! T-Tai-Taichi-san…

Sthefany: ¡F-Fíjate dónde pones tu mano truenito si no quieres salir lastimado!

Kouji: E-Esto e-es incómodo… *Pensando* _Más si tengo a Hikari-san sobre mi pecho y piernas… _

Taichi: ¡A-Agumon! ¡B-Bájate!

Agumon: De acuerdo Taichi. *se baja*

Y de esa forma, todos se pusieron de pie y miraron a su alrededor.

Takuya: Cielos… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Kouji caminó un poco recorriendo el lugar.

Kouji: Parece que nos encerraron en este lugar.

Taichi: ¿Hablas enserio?

Todos comenzaron a revisar el lugar.

Sthefany: Maldito espejito… Juro que si esto es tu obra te mataré…

Megumi: ¿Espejito? ¿Te refieres a Mercurymon?

Sthefany: A decir verdad sí… Después de convivir un tiempo con ellos me es fácil pensar que todo lo que ocurra es su culpa.

Kouji: Habla la que trató de asesinarnos.

Sthefany: Una más lucecita, una más y tendrás mis lindos puños marcados en tu tierna cara.

Takuya: Y dicen que uno es el agresivo.

Sthefany: ¡No me provoques flamita!

Taichi: Esas rocas son muy distintas a las demás…

Megumi se alejó un poco y vio un enorme ojo cubriendo el paso.

Megumi: Por acá el paso está obstruido.

Un brazo rojizo transparente empujó a Megumi dentro del ojo haciéndola desaparecer, los demás se acercan al lugar y se extrañan de que no esté la castaña de ojos azules.

Hikari: ¡Oye, Megu-chan!

Takuya: ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Megumi aparece en un pueblo completamente destruido, se sentía un calor impresionante y se extrañaba de ser la única muestra de vida ahí.

Megumi: ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Taku-nii! ¡Izu-chan! ¡Kouji-kun! ¡Sthefany-san! ¡Junpei-kun! ¡Tomoki-chan! ¡Taichi-kun! ¡¿Dónde están?!

Sara: ¿Te han abandonado Kanbara-san?

Megumi: ¿Sara-san…? No… Ellos vendrán por mí, estoy segura.

Sara: ¿Realmente crees que se preocupan por encontrarte?

Megumi: ¿Eh? Ellos vendrán… ¡Porque yo confío en ellos!

Sara: Veamos… Si realmente les preocupara dónde estás ya estarían buscándote, ¿no lo crees?

Megumi: ¿A qué te refieres?

Sara: Acéptalo Kanbara-san, ninguno de ellos te quiere en el grupo… Por eso se deshicieron de ti.

Megumi: ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Taku-nii y los demás me están buscando!

Sara: ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Izumi-san siempre está cuidando de Kouji-san y él de ella, Junpei-san y Takuya-san siempre están al pendiente de Tomoki-san, Sthefany-san se preocupa por cuidar a Kouji-san y a Tomoki-san, mientras que Taichi-san se preocupa por Hikari-san… Dime ¿quién se encarga de protegerte a ti?

Megumi: No es cierto… *Se le salen unas lágrimas* Takuya-nii me está esperando… Takuya-nii me está buscando… Estoy segura de que Takuya-nii me buscará aquí…

Sara: Entonces cree lo que quieras… De todos modos nadie se preocupa por ti.

Megumi: *Murmurando* No es cierto… Estoy segura que vendrán por mí… Yo confío en ellos…

Sara: *Murmura* Es mi oportunidad… ¡Tsunomon!

Megumi: ¿Tsunomon?

Un BlackTsunomon aparece a un lado de Sara, quien saca un digivice DA (N: Digivice de Adventure).

Sara: Ahora Tsunomon, ¡Digievoluciona!

BlackTsunomon: _¡BlackTsunomon Digivolt a… BlackGabumon!_

Sara: ¡Evoluciona!

BlackGabumon: _¡BlackGabumon Digivolt a… BlackGarurumon!_

Megumi: En ese caso… *Saca su digivice* _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Flowermon! _

Takuya: ¿Dónde estará Megu-chan?

Hikari: Esto es…

Flowermon: _¡Smasher Arc Flower!_

BlackGarurumon: _¡Cañón De Hielo!_

Flowermon: *Pensando* _Es inútil… Es hielo contra hierba, tiene ventaja sobre mí…_

BlackGarurumon: _¡Fuego De Zorro!_

Flowermon recibe el ataque y cae al suelo.

Sara: Estás acabada pequeña…

Sara saca un Anti-Emblema que usaba de colguije.

Sara: El Anti-Emblema de la Hipocresía me pertenece… Ya me harté de este juego, ¡Garurumon digievoluciona!

BlackGarurumon: _¡BlackGarurumon Ultra Digivolt a… BlackWereGarurumon! _

Flowermon: No eres… El único que puede Digievolucionar… *Se levanta* _¡Flowermon Digivolt a… Birdmon!_

Sara: No te arriesgues, no llegarás a ningún lado.

Birdmon: ¡Cállate! _¡Flower Blizzard!_

BlackWereGarurumon: _¡Uña de Kaiser!_

Hikari: A las tres y cruzamos… Una, dos… ¡Tres!

Todos corren hacía el enorme ojo atravesándolo y llegando a otro lugar.

Sthefany: No me sorprende…

Hikari: ¡Megu-chan!

Los chicos ven a la Digimon siendo derrotada fácilmente por BlackWereGarurumon.

Hikari: ¡No te rindas Megu-chan!

Takuya: ¡Nosotros siempre te estaremos apoyando!

Birdmon: Chicos…

Sara: ¡No se metan! _¡Fire-_

Hikari: *Empuja a Sara* ¡Oh no! La que no debe meterse eres tú. *Se levanta* _¡Nueve Filos! ¡Atack!_

Sara: *Los esquiva* Maldita sea… ¡Deja de meterte en las peleas ajenas Izumi-san! _¡Fire Atack!_

BlackWereGarurumon: *Mira a Sara* ¡Sara!

Birdmon: _¡Ultra Flower Arrow!_

Birdmon agarra desprevenido a BlackWereGarurumon haciendo que este pierda su Digievolución, Sara toma a BlackTsunomon y desaparecen del lugar mientras los chicos corren a felicitar a Birdmon que vuelve a ser Megumi.

Megumi: Lo siento chicos… Desconfié de ustedes…

Takuya: No te preocupes, todos nosotros siempre estaremos aquí para ti.

Megumi: Lo sé… Es por eso que pude vencer… Gracias. *sonríe*

Taichi: Bueno… Ahora va-

Del suelo vuelven a brotar esos extraños brazos rojos transparentes y unos ojos enormes.

Megumi: No otra vez…

Los brazos empujan a los chicos a un ojo diferente separándolos de nuevo.

Kouji: ¿Dónde estoy?

Hikari: ¿Dónde están los demás?

Takuya: Rayos… ¿Por qué nos pasa esto?

Sthefany: Maldito seas Mercurymon…

Taichi: Esto es peor que lo ocurrido aquella vez…

Agumon Tienes razón Taichi.

Megumi: ¡Chicos! ¿Dónde están?

Tomoki: Takuya-oniichan… Kouji-oniichan… Hikari-neechan… Sthefany-neechan… ¿Dónde están todos?

Junpei: ¡Chicos! ¡Takuya-san, Tomoki-chan, Kouji-san, Hikari-chan, Taichi-san, Sthefany-chan!

Neemon: Sí que es gigantesco.

Bokomon: Es Sephirotmon, uno de los Diez Guerreros Legendarios… Los chicos tienen que salir lo más pronto posible de ahí.

Neemon: ¿Y cómo lo harán?

Bokomon: La verdad no lo sé.

Tsubaki: Es nuestro momentos Orochis.

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	30. Las Puertas al Pasado Oculto

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_ARCO II: "ENTRE LAS GARRAS DE LA OSCURIDAD"_**

**_CAPITULO 30: "LAS PUERTAS AL PASADO OCULTO"_**

Hikari: ¿Dónde… Estoy…?

Kurohime: Dentro de Sephirotmon, princesa.

Hikari: ¡¿Tú…?!

Kurohime: Ahora si podremos estar a solas… Aún tenemos cosas pendientes que arreglar.

Hikari: Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar.

Kurohime: ¿Eso cree? Es una lástima.

Hikari: Maldita… ¡Déjame en paz! *la ataca con una bola de fuego*

Kurohime: *Esquiva el ataque* Oh, ¿entonces quiere pelear?

Hikari: ¡No interfieras en mi camino…!

Kurohime: Es una lástima, después de todo pensé que quizás le gustaría descubrir la verdadera identidad de Duskmon.

Hikari: ¿Eh?

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Hikari: ¿Por qué…? ¡AH!_

_La rubia mira al frente, Duskmon se encontraba rodeado de un aura oscura y se podía apreciar el cuerpo en transparencia de un chico de cabello un poco alborotado azul oscuro y ojos azules con un gran parecido a Kouji reflejado en Duskmon._

_Hikari: ¡No puede ser…!_

_Ophanimon: Recuerda quien eres, Duskmon._

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Hikari: ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Aléjate de mí!

En ese mismo momento en otra de las esferas de Sephirotmon, uno de los guerreros legendarios se encontraba en una batalla.

Lobomon: ¡Te digo que te alejes de mí! *Ataca a su oponente*

Natsumi: *Esquiva el ataque* No tienes el poder para vencerme, mucho menos para darme órdenes. *Ataca a Lobomon*

Lobomon: _¡Rayo Láser!_

Los ataques colapsan.

Natsumi: Yo sé quién eres Minamoto Kouji-kun, también sé de dónde provienes y conozco todo tu pasado.

Lobomon: Tú no sabes nada de mí, no trates de engañarme.

Natsumi: ¿Tú coraje está contra tu padre Kousei-san por haberse casado con Satomi-san?

Lobomon: ¡¿Cómo sabes…?!

Natsumi: O quizás… ¿Es por tu madre Tomoko-san?

Lobomon: Tú… ¡No tienes el derecho de hablar de mi familia! _¡Lobomon Digivolt a… Kendogarurumon!_

Natsumi: ¿Acaso conoces la razón por la que tus padres se divorciaron?

Kendogarurumon: _¡Láser Solar!_

Natsumi: *Se protege* ¿De verdad… Jamás te han contado la verdad? Es una lástima, porque tu vida podría ser completamente diferente si la supieras.

Kendogarurumon: ¡Mierda, te dije que no hablaras así de mi familia! ¡No tienes el derecho! *La ataca*

En otra de las esferas, otro de los chicos enfrentaba una lucha.

Sara: Para ser el gran Príncipe Kanbara es demasiado débil.

Takuya: *Herido, levantándose del suelo* No perderé… Contra una escoria como tú…

Sara: ¿Escoria? Comienza a hablar como si fuera alguien importante. Usted sigue siendo un niño estúpido que no puede derrotar a nadie, no entiendo cómo puedo ser el heredero de semejante poder, que desperdicio… Un cobarde como usted jamás podrá ser el Rey de Dai Seisakoku.

Takuya: *Saca su digivice* Te demostraré que este "niño estúpido" es más poderoso de lo que crees… _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… BurningGreymon! _

Sara: Como si realmente pudiera serlo…

BurningGreymon: ¡Ya verás… Te asesinaré! _¡Desintegrador Corona!_

Sara esquivó el ataque, sin embargo el poder de Takuya era mayor que en peleas anteriores, por lo que en su brazo recibió una quemadura.

Sara: ¡¿C-Cómo es qué…?!

BurningGreymon: ¡Te demostraré que puedo ser un excelente Rey para mi hogar Dai Seisakoku! _¡Desintegrador Corona!_

Hikari: ¡Ahhh! *Cae al suelo herida*

Kurohime: ¿Qué sucede? ¿La gran princesa Izumi-san ha perdido todo su poder?

Hikari: *Herida* Tú… Eres una desgraciada… Te mataré…

**_*SHINJUKU, JAPON*_**

Takato: ¿Ah?

**_*FLASHBACK (TEMPORADA 1)*_**

_Hikari: Hemos derrotado a Jashimon… ¿Por qué dices que aún no termina?_

_Takato: No lo entiendo…_

_Towa: *Sonríe* Querido Sacerdotiso de la Luna, Takato, tienes un deber, volver a ser tú mismo y salvar el alma de Hikari._

_Takato: ¿Mi deber es salvar el alma de Hikari?_

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Takato: *Se toca el pecho* ¿Qué ha… Sido eso…?

Henry: ¿Takato-kun? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Takato: S-Sí… E-Es solo que… *Aprieta un poco su mano contra su pecho* Esta sensación… Cómo si alguien que quiero demasiado estuviera en peligro… Es doloroso…

Henry: Takato-kun… *Se acerca a él* ¿Es esa chica… De la que hablabas?

Takato: No lo sé… *Suspira* No lo sé… Tal vez… Tal vez…

Henry: Takato-kun…

Takato: Estoy bien… De verdad, lo estoy. *Sonríe un poco fingido*

Henry: De acuerdo, entonces vámonos.

Takato: Sí. *continua caminando, pensando* _¿Esa chica…? ¿Cuál… Era su nombre?_

Flowermon: ¡AHHHH! *Cae al suelo y vuelve a ser Megumi*

Ranamon: ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? Qué aburrido.

Megumi: *Herida, intentando levantarse* Calla… Maldita rana de porquería… Esto aún no acaba…

Ranamon: De acuerdo, entonces te asesinare. _¡Lluvia Ácida!_

Megumi: _¡Bara Flame!_

Los ataques colapsan.

Megumi: *Herida* Puede que esté lastimada… Pero llevo la sangre Kanbara en mis venas… No podrás conmigo tan fácilmente mierda azul…

Ranamon: Veamos cuanto tiempo aguantas. *Continua atacándola*

Tsubaki: ¡Koro-chan, acaba con él!

BlackMetalGreymon: _¡Giga Destructora! _

Taichi: ¡MetalGreymon defiéndete!

MetalGreymon: _¡Giga Destructora!_

Los ataques colapsan.

Taichi: *Pensando* _Maldición… Agumon no soportará por mucho tiempo más, ¿qué haré? ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

Tsubaki: ¿Estás asustado, Taichi-oniichan?

Taichi: ¡Jamás lo estaría!

Tsubaki: Puedo sentir tu miedo reflejado en tu voz… ¿Es Kari-chan no?

Taichi: ¿De qué hablas?

Tsubaki: ¡Oh, ya sé! ¿Acaso tu temor es por aquél rubio al que tanto aprecias? Sí, debe ser por él, debe ser por Ishida Yamato-san.

Taichi: ¡Te equivocas!

Tsubaki: Tus labios dicen que no, pero tu voz me demuestra lo contrario.

Taichi: ¡MetalGreymon!

MetalGreymon: ¡De acuerdo Taichi! _¡Giga Destructora!_

Tsubaki: ¡Koro-chan!

BlackMetalGreymon: ¡Como ordenes, Tsubaki!

Sthefany: ¡Suéltame! ¡Te digo que me sueltes, maldita sea! *Intentando zafarse de las cadenas*

Duskmon: Kerphymon está muy enfadado contigo humana, él te brindó uno de los digispirits legendarios y tú lo desperdicias de semejante manera.

Sthefany: Lo que haga con mi vida no es asunto suyo, ¡ahora suéltame sombrita!

Duskmon: *Pone su espada en el cuello de la chica* Escucha con atención insignificante humana, te daremos una última oportunidad, si fallas juro que no detendré y esta espada cortará tu cuello. *Retira su espada del cuello de la chica dejando una cortada leve en ella*

Sthefany: Eso dolió… ¡Suéltame ahora, te he dicho que me sueltes!

Duskmon: ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, humana?

Sthefany: *Pensando* _Si me rehúso seré asesinada en este mismo instante… Pero si acepto los chicos desconfiarán de mí… ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo salir de esta?_

En ese momento un portal aparece y de él sale Lobomon con Natsumi inconsciente en manos.

Duskmon: ¿Tú?

Sthefany: ¡Ko-Kouji-san! *Suspira aliviada*

Lobomon: *Deja caer a Natsumi* ¿Es lo mejor que el Orochi puede hacer? Nosotros dos tenemos un asunto pendiente, así que déjala ir.

Duskmon: Cómo quieras. *Rompe las cadenas de Sthefany*

Sthefany: *Corre hacía Lobomon* ¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar?

Lobomon: No hay tiempo para eso, entra al portal y sal de aquí.

Sthefany: Pero tú…

Lobomon: Estaré bien, lo prometo.

Sthefany: De acuerdo.

La castaña hizo lo que el chico le pidió, efectivamente fue conducida a la salida de esa esfera, una vez tocó tierra firme, los que se encontraban ahí la recibieron.

Tomoki: ¡Onee-chan! *Corre y la abraza*

Sthefany: ¡Tomoki-chan! *Le abraza* Junpei-san, Bokomon, Neemon, están a salvo.

Junpei: Así es, veo que también has logrado salir de la esfera.

Tomoki: Eso significa que has ganado a tu oponente, eres muy fuerte Onee-chan. *Sonríe*

Sthefany: No exactamente. *Se pone de pie* Kouji-san me ayudó, en estos momentos él se encuentra adentro de esa esfera luchando contra Duskmon.

Bokomon: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Contra Duskmon?!

Sthefany: Así es, una cosa más ¿dónde se encuentran flamita, brisita, florecita y pelos parados con su dinosaurio naranja chíngame la vista?

Tomoki: Hikari-neechan se encuentra en aquella esfera luchando contra una Orochi ¡mira! *apunta a una esfera*

Sthefany: Brisita contra Kurohime-san-

Junpei: Y en la esfera de al lado se encuentra Taichi-san luchando. *Apunta a la otra esfera*

Sthefany: ¿Acaso esa niña no se da por vencida? Si será terca…

Neemon: En la esfera de abajo BurningGreymon se encuentra luchando. *Apunta una esfera*

Sthefany: Flamita va contra la loca de Sara-san.

Bokomon: Y en la esfera que se encuentra al lado de la esfera en la que estabas se encuentra Megumi-san luchando. *Apunta otra esfera*

Sthefany: ¡Vaya! Florecita contra el marisco podrido ese.

Junpei: ¿Acaso tienes un apodo para cada uno?

Sthefany: No me provoques, rayito.

Tomoki: ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

Junpei: Creo que sí…

**_*DENTRO DE SEPHIROTMON*_**

Hikari: *En el suelo, herida* No lo haré… No les entregaré a Sthefany-san…

Kurohime: Es una lástima, Kerphymon-sama desea que lleve a esa humana malnacida a su presencia, él confió en esa chiquilla demasiado y terminó traicionándolo… Espero que tampoco se haya equivocado al otorgarle el Digispirit de la Oscuridad a ese niño.

Hikari: ¿Ese niño…? *Pensando* _¡Eso quiere decir…!_

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Hikari: ¿Por qué…? ¡AH!_

_La rubia mira al frente, Duskmon se encontraba rodeado de un aura oscura y se podía apreciar el cuerpo en transparencia de un chico de cabello un poco alborotado azul oscuro y ojos azules con un gran parecido a Kouji reflejado en Duskmon._

_Hikari: ¡No puede ser…!_

_Ophanimon: Recuerda quien eres, Duskmon._

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Hikari: *Pensando* _¡¿Duskmon en verdad es un humano…?! _

Kurohime: Es una lástima que tenga que ser así. *Aparece una lanza* Adiós, Princesa. *Encaja la lanza en el costado derecho de Hikari*

Hikari: *Con dolores ascendentes, pensando* Tengo… Que saber… Quién es…

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Kou: Vete de aquí, ¡pronto!_

_Hikari: *Llorando* ¡No! ¡No voy a dejarte aquí!_

_Kou: ¡Vete, Hi-chan! ¡No te arriesgues más!_

_Hikari: ¡NO!_

_Kou: ¡¿Pretendes que los dos muramos aquí?!_

_Su voz perdía fuerza, estaba llorando también._

_Hikari: No voy a dejarte Kou, nunca, ¡NUNCA!_

_Un instante de silencio que se prolongó por una eternidad._

_Kou: Todo va a estar bien Hi-chan, te lo prometo. *sonríe dulcemente*_

_Hikari: *Pensando* No… No va a estar bien…_

_Kou: Gracias por todo…_

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Hikari: *Pensando, dolores más fuertes* _Tengo que saber… Qué relación tiene él… Con Kou-chan… ¡Tengo que saberlo!_

La lanza de Kurohime comienza a calentarse y sintiendo sus manos quemándose la Orochi la suelta.

Kurohime: *Herida* ¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

Hikari: *Levantándose con dolor* No pienso quedar aquí… Quiero saber quién es Duskmon… Debo saberlo… Así que no interfieras en mi camino…

Kurohime: ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Hikari: Apártate…

Kurohime: ¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho?

Hikari: ¡Qué te apartes!

Un aura rojiza rodea el cuerpo de la rubia, con ella una cola de zorro amarilla con la punta anaranjada y dos orejas de zorro del mismo color aparecen en su cuerpo, al abrir sus ojos Kurohime puede notar que cambiaron de color a un rojo carmesí.

Kurohime: *Sorprendida* ¿Eso es…?

Hikari: *Agachada* Mi Jashin… ¡La Zorra Dorada Occidental de Nueve Colas!

Kurohime: Imposible… Tú no puedes controlarlo como Airi-sama…

Hikari: ¡No me compares con ella! Ahora apártate de mí camino.

Kurohime: ¡No me subestimes! *la ataca*

Hikari: *La esquiva* Entonces no me queda remedio… _¡Higitsune!_ *la ataca con una flama que lanza por su boca*

Kurohime: *Recibe una quemadura ligera en el hombro* ¡¿Pe-Pero qué…?!

Hikari comienza a atacar a Kurohime con flamas, una vez logra derribarla la acorrala y le amenaza con sus garras.

Hikari: Es tu última oportunidad, apártate.

Kurohime: *Dañada gravemente* De-De acuerdo… Tú ganas esta vez… *Desaparece*

Hikari regresa a la normalidad y un gran ojo aparece frente a ella y entra en él, de esa manera la esfera en la que se encontraba se apaga y ella desciende al suelo hasta llegar a sus amigos.

Sthefany: ¡Hikari-san! *la toma antes de que caiga*

Hikari: *Dañada, casi inconsciente* Chicos… Me alegro… Están bien…

Sthefany: Vimos todo, gracias por defenderme… *le sonríe*

Hikari: *Casi inconsciente* ¿Dónde están… Los demás…?

Tomoki: Siguen dentro de Sephirotmon.

Hikari: *Quedando inconsciente* Tengo que saberlo… Quién es Duskmon realmente… *queda inconsciente*

Junpei: ¡Hikari-chan!

Sthefany se sienta en el suelo y recuesta a Hikari poniendo la cabeza de la rubia en sus piernas.

Sthefany: Tiene que descansar, debe ser doloroso y duro estar en esa forma… *Pensando* _¿Así que ese es el poder que poseen los Digihumanos? Entonces quiere decir que la rubia falsa no mentía y quizás… Quizás si lo tiene a él…_

Duskmon: ¿Quién eres Minamoto Kouji y por qué me atormenta tanto tu historia?

Kouji: *Dañado* Eso no es algo que me importe.

Duskmon: Veamos entonces quién eres, déjame entrar en tu mente. *Toma a Kouji del cuello* _¡Plasma Lunar!_ *envuelve a Kouji en látigos y una nube oscura y se adentra en su mente*

Kouji: *Gritando de dolor* ¡AHHHHH~!

Sthefany: ¡Kouji-san!

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	31. Los Poderes Revelados Parte 1

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_ARCO II: "ENTRE LAS GARRAS DE LA OSCURIDAD"_**

**_CAPITULO 31: "LOS PODERES REVELADOS PARTE 1: EL SACERDOTISO DEL FUEGO"_**

**_*DENTRO DE SEPHIROTMON,*_**

Takuya: *Cae al suelo* ¡Maldición! Otra vez… La perdí… *Se apoya en su rodilla derecha*

Sara: Te lo dije, para ser el gran Príncipe Kanbara eres demasiado débil.

Takuya: Eso no es cierto…

Sara: Eres un chico patético, ni siquiera recuerdas quién eres.

Takuya: Pero… Ahora lo sé…

Sara: No del todo.

Takuya: ¿A qué te refieres?

Sara: ¿Sabes qué es ese símbolo que llevas en el pecho y el por qué apareció?

Takuya: ¿Esto? *tocando su símbolo*

Sara: Eso es la marca de los Sacerdotisos de la Luz de Konohakumon.

Takuya: ¡¿Qué?!

**_*EN UNA DE LAS ESFERAS*_**

Duskmon: *Sosteniendo a Kouji de la cabeza, pensando* _¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué todo estos seres humanos… Están desgarrando mi corazón?_

Kouji: ¡Ahhh~! *Abre su ojo derecho, piensa* _¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué se ve tan confundido?_

**_*AFUERA DE SEPHIROTMON*_**

Tomoki: Onee-chan, despierta… Onee-chan, ¡Onee-chan!

Hikari: *Despertando* Uh…

Sthefany: Hikari-san.

Tomoki: ¡Onee-chan!

Hikari: *Débil* Chicos… Me alegro… De que estén bien…

Junpei: Hikari-chan, despertaste.

Hikari: Sí… *Se sienta* Gracias Sthef-chan…

Sthefany: No ha sido nada.

Hikari: ¡Es cierto! ¿Dónde están Takuya-chan, Megu-chan, Taichi-san y Kouji-kun?

Sthefany: Siguen adentro de esa cosa.

Bokomon: Ese es Sephirotmon del Metal, el Digispirit Bestia de Mercurymon.

Hikari: Ya veo…

**_*EN UNA ESFERA DE SEPHIROTMON*_**

Takuya: ¿Qué has dicho?

Sara: Lo que oíste, eres uno de los elegidos por Konohakumon para luchar contra nosotros, los Orochis de las Sombras de Yamanata No Orochi, eres el Sacerdotiso del Fuego.

Takuya: ¿Sacerdotiso… Del Fuego…?

Sara: Exacto, la espada que apareció ante ti en aquella ocasión es la Hoja del Fuego, mejor conocida como la Hontou Katana, ¿es que acaso Izumi-san no pensaba decirte nada?

Takuya: Pero… *Toca su símbolo* No tiene nada que ver contigo.

Sara: ¡¿Qué?!

Takuya: ¡Yo confió en Hikari-chan! Sé que debe tener sus razones para habérmelo ocultado… ¡Así que no te entrometas más!

Sara: Cómo quieras… *Sonríe* Esto se ha vuelto aburrido, así que acabaré contigo ahora mismo.

Takuya: ¿Eh?

Sara: _¡__Ni no Kubi, responde a mi __Yatsu no Onokoshizuchi! _(N: Ni no Kubi=Segundo Cuello)

El símbolo Orochi que Sara llevaba en su cuello brilla y un robot de color naranja, que en lugar de brazos tiene tentáculos y un círculo gigante de electrodos en la espalda aparece detrás de ella.

Takuya: ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!

Sara: ¡El Segundo Cuello Del Orochi! ¡Yatsu no Onokoshizuchi! Te mataré con él… Príncipe Kanbara, Sacerdotiso del Fuego, ¡Takuya-kun!

Sara salta y entra en la esfera que el robot tiene en el centro, al hacerlo aparece dentro de Yatsu no Onokoshizuchi y automáticamente el robot copea los movimientos de ella.

Sara: _¡Shokuwan Jigoku!_

Yatsu no Onokoshizuchi ataca a Takuya con los tentáculos, pero el chico logra esquivarlos al quitarse.

Takuya: *Salta* ¡Ah! *Piensa* _Si es verdad eso de ser Sacerdotiso… ¿Cómo puedo llamar a mi espada?_

¿?: *Solo voz en mente de Takuya* _Di mi nombre…_

Takuya: *Pensando* _¿Di mi nombre?_

¿?: *Solo voz en la mente de Takuya* _Si dices mi nombre haré lo que pueda. Mi nombre es Shinseina Hontou No Katana…_

Takuya: *Pensando* _¿Mi espada? Bien, ¡aquí vamos!_

Sara: _¡Denki Shokku!_

El robot dispara rayos eléctricos letales que produce del círculo gigante de electrodos y ataca a Takuya con ellos, sin embargo él chico lo esquiva y pone sus manos frente a él.

Takuya: ¡Soy el legendario Sacerdotiso del Fuego, cómo tu legítimo dueño te ordeno que me obedezcas lealmente! _¡Shinseina Hontou No Katana, ven a mí!_

En las manos de Takuya aparece la misma espada roja.

Sara: ¡¿Qué?!

Takuya: ¡Ahora te demostraré que es lo que el Fuego puede hacer! _¡Shinseina, Kasai no Bakugeki!_

La espada se envuelve en llamas, con ellas Takuya crea bolas de fuego con las que comienza a atacar al robot de Sara.

Sara: Maldito… ¡Te asesinaré!

**_*EN OTRA DE LAS ESFERAS*_**

Duskmon suelta a Kouji y este cae sentado en el suelo, mientras que el Guerrero de la Oscuridad tomaba su cabeza en forma de desesperación.

Kerphymon: *Solo voz* _Duskmon, ¿qué es lo que te detiene? Tu eres el Guerrero con el espíritu de la Oscuridad, si tu corazón está regido por ella, con más razón este mundo debe estarlo._

La niebla negra que cubría a Duskmon se convierte en Kerphymon, Kouji en ese momento se pone de pie.

Kouji: ¿Qué está pasando? ¿De quién es esa voz?

Kerphymon: _Si quieres crear un mundo cubierto por las tinieblas, Duskmon, ¡debes acabar con todo aquél que interfiera! _

Kerphymon vuelve a ser niebla y entra en el cuerpo de Duskmon, quien de inmediato mira en forma desafiante a Kouji.

Duskmon: Este mundo también será invadido por la oscuridad.

Kouji: ¡Eso nunca lo permitiré! *Saca su digivice* _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Lobomon! ¡Espada Láser!_

Lobomon salta y ataca a Duskmon, pero este aparece sus dos espadas y comienzan a pelear.

**_*AFUERA DE SEPHIROTMON*_**

En una esfera se pudo observar la pelea de Duskmon y Lobomon.

Junpei: ¡Es Lobomon!

Hikari: ¡Tú puedes Kouji-kun!

En otra esfera pudieron observar a Takuya y Sara peleando.

Tomoki: ¡Takuya-Oniichan, no te rindas!

Sthefany: ¡No se te ocurra perder, flamita!

Bokomon: Está moviéndose…

Neemon: Pues claro Bokomon, eso es porque están peleando.

Bokomon: No me refiero a eso… Lo digo por el huevecillo de Seraphimon que tengo…

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Hikari: No tengo tiempo para eso, lo siento Seraphimon… *Regresa su mirada a Takuya* Takuya-chan, te ayudaré… *Brilla su símbolo*

Sthefany: Ese brillo de nuevo…

Tomoki: ¿Qué piensas hacer, Hikari-neechan?

Hikari: ¡Salvaré a Takuya-chan! *Pone sus manos sobre su símbolo* _Kamakura no tamashii no tame ni, Konohakumon no chikara de, watashi wa Ohi No Miko no chikara ga Hontou No Miko o teikyou suru koto o negatte imasu!_

El brillo del símbolo de Hikari crea una luz rosada que entra en la esfera en la que se encontraba Takuya luchando, todos pudieron observar cómo ese resplandor hizo que el cuerpo del chico se envolviera en un aura roja como el fuego. Una vez el símbolo deja de brillar, Hikari cae débil a punto de colapsar, sin embargo Junpei la toma en sus brazos antes de que caiga.

Junpei: ¡Hikari-chan! *se sienta* ¿Estás bien?

Hikari: *Débil* S-Sí… Gracias… *mira la esfera de Takuya* No te rindas, tú puedes Takuya-chan… Eres el Príncipe de Dai Seisakoku después de todo… *sonríe*

**_*DENTRO DE SEPHIROTMON*_**

Lobomon y Duskmon continuaban combatiendo, por más que el Guerrero de la Luz luchara, no lograba dañar a su oponente, parecía que el Guerrero de la Oscuridad solamente estaba jugando con él.

Duskmon: *Lo mira* ¿Qué sucede? ¿Eso es todo?

Lobomon: ¡Toma esto! *Lo ataca con un rayo láser*

Duskmon: *Lo esquiva* Por eso te estoy preguntando que si eso es todo.

Lobomon: *Pensando* _Maldición…_

**_*EN LA OTRA ESFERA*_**

Takuya: _¡Kasai no Bakugeki!_ *Ataca a Sara, jadeando*

Sara: ¿Ya te has cansado, Príncipe?

Takuya: ¿Cansado? *Ríe* ¡Estás de broma! *Saca su digivice* _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Agnimon!_

Sara: ¡Bastardo! ¡Te acabaré! _¡Shinda Tori no Orochi! _

El robot se Sara crea un pájaro de rayos eléctricos, Agnimon tenía en sus manos a Shinseina Hontou No Katana.

Agnimon: *Pensando* _Shinseina, bríndame tu poder…_

La espada se convierte en una especie de humo rojo que se une al cuerpo de Agnimon. Sara no presta atención a aquello y lanza el pájaro contra el Guerrero del Fuego, sin embargo él lo esquiva y en el aire la lanza un ataque.

Agnimon: *Crea una bola de fuego gigante* ¡TOMA ESTO! *La patea contra el robot*

Sara: ¡Retirada! *Desaparece*

El ataque de Agnimon logra dar en Yatsu no Onokoshizuchi, el cual provoca una explosión junto a una luz blanca con varios colores que hace desaparecer el robot destruido, Agnimon cae parado al suelo, el humo rojo se convierte nuevamente en la espada y el Guerrero vuelve a ser Takuya.

Takuya: Al fin… Creí que nunca se iría. *suspira aliviado, voltea a ver la espada y la toma* Muchas gracias Shinseina, puedes descansar. *sonríe*

La espada desaparece y frente a Takuya aparecen dos ojos frente a él, uno para salir, y el otro para ir a otra esfera.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Tomoki: *Voz en el digivice de Takuya* Una vez que sales es casi imposible volver a entrar._

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Takuya ignora la "puerta" para salir de Sephirotmon y entra en la "puerta" que lo llevaría a otra de las esferas, quizás… A la misma en la que se encontraba Kouji…

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	32. Los Poderes Revelados Parte 2

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_ARCO II: "ENTRE LAS GARRAS DE LA OSCURIDAD"_**

**_CAPITULO 32: "LOS PODERES REVELADOS PARTE 2: MEMORIAS, ESPADA Y VALOR"_**

Hikari: Takuya-chan… Taichi-san… Megu-chan… Kouji-kun… Espero que salgan pronto de esto…

Sthefany: *Pone su mano en el hombro de Hikari* No te preocupes, ellos podrán salir de esta, confía en ellos. *Le sonríe*

Hikari: Sí… Gracias Sthef-chan. *Le sonríe*

Sthefany: *Sonrojada* ¿Sthef-chan…?

Hikari: ¡Sí! Sthef-chan. *sonríe* Nuestra amiga.

**_*DENTRO DE LA ESFERA DE TAICHI*_**

Taichi: ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hibakura-san?

Tsubaki: Venganza.

Taichi: ¿Venganza? ¿De qué?

Tsubaki: ¡De lo que tú y Kari-chan me hicieron!

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Tsubaki: *Corriendo* ¡A qué no me alcanzas Kari-chan! _

_Kari: *Corriendo detrás de ella* ¡Ya verás! ¡Te voy a atrapar Tsubaki-chan! _

_Tsubaki: ¡Eres muy lenta!_

_Taichi: ¡Oye Kari, vámonos! _

_Kari: ¡Sí, ya voy Onii-chan! *Se detiene* Lo siento Tsubaki-chan, Onii-chan ya llegó por mí._

_Tsubaki: ¡Pero yo quiero seguir jugando!_

_Kari: Lo siento Tsubaki-chan, será mañana ¿vale?_

_Tsubaki: ¡No, no! ¡Tiene que ser ahora!_

_Taichi: *Sube las escaleras hasta ellas* ¿Qué sucede Kari? Te dije que ya era hora de irnos._

_Kari: Es que Tsubaki-chan quiere que juguemos un poco más…_

_Tsubaki: No pueden dejarme aquí sola… _

_Taichi: Bueno, ¿te parece si te llevamos a casa Hibakura-san? Así podrán jugar durante el camino._

_Tsubaki: ¡No quiero ir a casa! ¡Quiero jugar aquí con Kari-chan! _

_Kari: Tsubaki-chan, por favor… Si no nos vamos rápido mamá nos va a regañar…_

_Tsubaki: Pero…_

_Taichi: No le des importancia Kari, mejor vámonos. *le toma la mano a Kari*_

_Kari Sí, adiós Tsubaki-chan. *Le toma la mano a Tai*_

_Tsubaki: ¡No puedes irte, idiota! _

_Tsubaki jala a Kari de la blusa y hace que esta se resbale y se golpeé en la cabeza quedando inconsciente._

_Taichi: *Enfadado* ¡Oye fíjate en lo que haces!_

_Tsubaki: ¡No te la puedes llevar, monstruo! ¡Regrésala! ¡Regresa a Kari-chan!_

_Taichi: ¡Ya me hartaste! _

_Taichi abofetea a Tsubaki enfadado, la niña por el impulso del golpe resbala y cae por las escaleras terminando en el suelo del primer piso con el cuerpo lleno de moretones y una respiración muy débil, Taichi se asusta, carga a Kari y sale corriendo del lugar…_

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Taichi: ¡Entiende que eso fue un accidente! ¡No fue mi intención que eso sucediera!

Tsubaki: ¡Cállate! ¡Koro-chan, asesínalos!

BlackMetalGreymon: _¡Giga Destructora!_

MetalGreymon: ¡Taichi!

MetalGreymon se para frente a Taichi y recibe el ataque, después de eso ambos digimons continúan luchando.

Taichi: MetalGreymon…

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Yamato: ¡Taichi! ¡Taichi! _

_Taichi: *Levantándose* ¿Yamato? ¿Por qué estás aquí…?_

_Yamato: Te lo dije, pelearemos juntos._

_Taichi: Yamato… _

_Ninemon: Es inútil, ¡no pueden vencerme! _

_Yamato: Vamos Taichi._

_Taichi: De acuerdo._

_Yamato: ¡Garurumon! _

_Taichi: ¡Greymon!_

_Yamato/Taichi: ¡Digievoluciona!_

_Garurumon: ¡Garurumon Ultra Digivolt a… WereGarurumon! _

_Greymon: ¡Greymon Ultra Digivolt a… MetalGreymon!_

_Ninemon: Tsk… Esto será divertido… ¡Fire Phenomenon! *Los ataca*_

_MetalGreymon: ¡Giga Destructora! *Los ataques colapsan*_

_WereGarurumon: ¡Patada Garuru! _

_Ninemon: *Lo esquiva* Estos niños me hartan… ¡Ninemon Ultra Digivolt a… Kyuumon!_

_Taichi: ¿Digievolucionó? _

_MetalGreymon: ¡Brazo Tridente!_

_WereGarurumon: ¡Garras de Lobo!_

_Kyuumon: ¡Dark Wings! _

_Taichi: ¡MetalGreymon!_

_El ataque de Kyuumon logra dañar gravemente a los dos digimons haciéndolos regresar a su forma infantil, mientras que los dos chicos también reciben un daño medio y caen al suelo por el impacto, el castaño había quedado inconsciente por lo que el rubio intentaba despertarlo._

_Yamato: *Con Tai en brazos* Taichi… Taichi… ¡Despierta Taichi! ¡Taichi!_

Hikari: *Solo voz* _Taichi-san…_

Taichi: *Pensando* _Hikari-san…_

Hikari: *Solo voz, un poco más fuerte* _Taichi-san…_

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Hikari: ¡TAICHI-KUN!

Taichi: ¡¿Eh?!

Tai abre los ojos de golpe y sale de sus memorias al escuchar el grito de Hikari desde afuera de la esfera…

Hikari: ¡TAICHI-KUN!

El símbolo de Hikari brilla y una luz comienza a brotar del Digivice de Taichi, la cual se dirige al mismo tiempo a MetalGreymon.

MetalGreymon: Mi fuerza… Está regresando…

Taichi: ¿Eh? *Mira su Digivice* Hikari-san… *Mira a MetalGreymon* ¡Derrótala ahora!

MetalGreymon: _¡Giga Destructora!_

Tsubaki: ¡¿Qué?!

El ataque de MetalGreymon tuvo un impacto tan fuerte que logró vencer al digimon de Tsubaki, el cual regresó a su etapa bebé… Taichi logró salir de la esfera junto a su digimon que había vuelto a su forma infantil. Por su parte, la Orochi también salió de la esfera y paró en un lugar oscuro y tenebroso.

Tsubaki: *Toma a BlackKoromon* Esto no se quedará así, Taichi-oniichan… *Desparece*

Tomoki: ¡Onii-chan, lo lograste!

Taichi: Sí… ¿Dónde está Hikari-san?

Sthefany: *Con Hikari en brazos* Volvió a colapsar cuando su marca dejó de brillar.

Taichi: *Sonríe* Lo sabía… Sabía que habías sido tu… *Se acerca al rostro de Hikari* Gracias Hikari-san… *Le besa la frente* ¿Dónde están los demás?

Junpei: Siguen ahí adentro.

Taichi: Ya veo… *Mira a Sephirotmon* Saldrán pronto… Confío en ellos.

Por su parte, Megumi seguía luchando contra Ranamon en otra de las esferas de Sephirotmon.

Flowermon: Esto se vuelve agotador…

Ranamon: ¿Ya te has cansado?

Flowermon: ¡Callate!_ ¡Flowermon Digivolt a… Birdmon!_

Ranamon: De acuerdo, _¡Ranamon Digivolt a… Calmaramon!_

Birdmon: _¡Flower Blizzard!_

Calmaramon: _¡Golpe de Tentáculos! _*Se defiende* No puedes derrotarme, date por vencida.

Birdmon: No me subestimes… _¡Te invoco Atsuta no Ken!_

En las manos de Birdmon aparece la espada que había portado tiempo atrás.

Calmaramon: ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!

Birdmon: ¡El filo de la Noche! ¡Atsuta no Ken, mi espada!

Calmaramon: No importa ¡te la llevarás a la tumba! _¡Remolino en las Aguas!_

Birdmon: ¡¿Eh?!

Un remolino de agua comienza sumergir a Birdmon en el mar que había debajo de ellas.

Calmaramon: No podrás huir, ¡estamos en mi mundo!

Birdmon: *Pensando* ¿Qué puedo hacer? Si no salgo de aquí moriré…

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Megumi: *Llorando* Hanako-chan, Hanako-chan…_

_Hanako: *Llorando* Gracias por todo Onee-chan… Gracias… *Comienza a desaparecer lentamente*_

_Megumi: *Llorando* Hanako-chan… ¡Hanako-chan!_

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Birdmon: *Pensando* _No, no puedo morir aquí… Tengo que vivir ¡por Hanako-chan!_

Calmaramon: ¿Um? ¿Qué es eso?

Birdmon: _¡Kurai Yoru!_

Birdmon logra escapar del ataque de Calmaramon, quien se queda impactada.

Calmaramon: ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Nadie había logrado escapar de mi ataque!

Birdmon: Ya me harté de ti… _¡Flower Blizzard!_ *Ataca a Calmaramon* Me desharé de ti ahora…

La espada se envolvió con pequeños cristales que al fusionarse crearon una espada hecha de cristal color azul.

Birdmon: _¡Cross Flower Blizzard!_ *Ataca a Calmaramon*

Calmaramon: *Deteniendo la flecha con sus tentáculos* ¡No me subestimes! ¡No puedes matarme!

Birdmon: *Aparece frente a Calmaramon* Ya lo hice… Adiós Ranamon del Agua…

Birdmon encaja la espada en el pecho de Calmaramon y los datos junto con los digispirits de esta aparecen alrededor de ella, Birdmon vuelve a ser Flowermon y saca su digivice.

Flowermon: _Espíritu de alma impura, descansa bajo el susurro de la Naturaleza… ¡Digi-code captura!_

Una vez logra obtener los digispirits del Agua, Flowermon vuelve a ser Megumi y cae al suelo de rodillas mientras mira su espada.

Megumi: Lo hiciste bien… Gracias Atsuta, puedes irte.

La espada de Megumi desaparece y un portal aparece frente a ella, la chica se pone de pie y entra en él, la esfera se apaga y Kanbara logra salir de Sephirotmon llegando a donde los otros se encontraban.

Taichi: *Abraza y carga a Megumi* ¡Lo hiciste Megumi-san! ¡Eso fue impresionante! *La suelta*

Megumi: *Sonrojada* No ha sido nada… *Cae al suelo*

Taichi: ¡Megumi-san! *La toma de la cintura y se sienta en el suelo con ella en brazos* Lo hiciste bien,¿ha sido duro verdad? Puedes descansar ahora. *Sonríe*

Sthefany: Solo faltan Kouji-san y Takuya-san…

Bokomon: Espero que salgan pronto de ahí.

Tomoki: Takuya-Oniichan… Kouji-Oniichan…

**_*DENTRO DE SEPHIROTMON*_**

Takuya: *Sale de un portal* ¡Kouji-kun! ¡Kouji-kun!

Takuya había llegado a la esfera donde Kouji y Duskmon habían luchado, pero ya no había nadie ahí…

Takuya: ¡Maldición! ¡Kouji-kun, Kouji-kun! ¡KOUJI! ¿Uh?

Takuya logra ver un portal no muy lejos de él y camina hacia donde se encontraba el mismo.

Takuya: ¿Kouji estará aquí?

El castaño entra en aquella puerta y al aparecer en otro escenario puede percatarse que es un "mundo" lleno de cristales.

Takuya: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy? *Comienza a caminar* ¡Kouji-kun! ¡Kouji-kun! ¡Responde Kouji!

Mercurymon: *Ríe* Él no está aquí…

Takuya: ¡Eh! *Voltea hacía atrás y mira al digimon* ¡Mercurymon! ¿Dónde está Kouji-kun?

Mercurymon: Él se encuentra en otra Esfera junto a Duskmon, pero no hay que hablar de ellos ahora… Esto es algo que preparé especialmente para ti, Kanbara Takuya.

Takuya: ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Mercurymon: La forma en que derrotaste a tu oponente fue impresionante, me gustaría probar tu fuerza, por eso te traje aquí.

Takuya: No me subestimes, ¡no sabes quién soy yo!

Mercurymon: Vamos no digas eso, se mucho más de ti de lo que tú mismo sabes. *sonríe* Príncipe Kanbara, heredero del trono de Dai Seisakoku, el Quinto Sacerdotiso…

Takuya: *Pensando* _Tengo que encontrar a Kouji-kun a como dé lugar… Pero antes debo deshacerme de Mercurymon, si logro derrotarlo podré acabar con todo esto de una maldita vez… Espérame Kouji-kun ¡voy a salvarte!_

Hikari: *Habla mientras está inconsciente* Kou-chan…

Sthefany: ¿Kou-chan…?

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Se muestra la escena de un funeral con mucha gente reunida alrededor de dos agujeros en la tierra, es día era gris y parecía que no tardaba en llover._

_Kou: *Pone su mano en el hombro de una castaña pequeña* Lo lamento S-chan, no te dejaré sola como tú no me dejaste solo tras la muerte de Obaa-chan._

_Sthefany: *Conteniendo las lágrimas* Gracias Kou-kun, lo-los extraño mucho…_

_Tomoko: Mí más sentido pésame chicos, Tamaki-san ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?_

_Tamaki: Si._

_Los tres hermanos faltantes comenzaron a llorar desamparados, sufrían esa gran pérdida que los cambiaría para siempre…_

**_*FIN DEL FASHBACK*_**

Sthefany: *Pensando* _No puede ser la misma persona… No creo que ese chico que Hikari-san ha mencionado sea el mismo Kou-kun que conozco… ¡Simplemente no puede ser!_

Taichi: Sthefany-san… *Mirando a la castaña mientras tenía a Megumi en brazos*

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras aguardaban el regreso de los dos integrantes faltantes del equipo mientras ambas Digihumanas se encontraban inconscientes por aquellos momentos agotadores, pero las cosas empeorarían a partir de ese momento…

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	33. Los Poderes Revelados Parte 3

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_CAPITULO 33: "PODERES REVELADOS PARTE 3: BRILLA EL PODER DEL FUEGO: CONEXIONES, ADVERTENCIA Y EL DOBLE SPIRIT ALDAMON"_**

**_*SHHINJUKU, JAPON*_**

Takato: *Llorando* Tengo miedo... Tengo miedo…

Henry: *Lo abraza* Tranquilo, no pasa nada… Estoy seguro que esos sueños no significan nada…

Takato: *Llorando* Pero esa chica… Esa chica… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me es doloroso verla en mis sueños…? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo…? ¡Dime Henry-kun!

Henry: No lo sé Takato-kun… Pero no debes prestarle atención a eso, solo son sueños… Solo eso.

Takato: *Llorando* Hay algo mal aquí… No solo son sueños, hay algo más… Y está relacionado con esa marca en mi espalda… ¡Estos no son solo sueños! Algo malo va a pasar Henry-kun… Algo que ya pasó antes volverá a suceder… Pero será peor… Será peor… ¡Estoy seguro!

Henry: ¡Tranquilízate Takato-kun! Todo va a estar bien ¿vale? Confía en mí.

Takato: Henry-kun…

Henry: *Le limpia las lágrimas* Así que ya no llores ¿de acuerdo?

Takato: Sí… Gracias. *sonríe, piensa* _Algo va a pasar… Estoy seguro…_

**_*EN LA MENTE DE HIKARI*_**

Hikari: ¿Qué sucede Himemiya-san?

Himemiya: _Izumi-chan, he detectado la presencia de dos humanos más con dos Digispirits que creíamos perdidos._

Hikari: ¿Dos humanos más? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Himemiya: _No lo sé, estoy segura que esto puede ser obra de Airi-sama, esos dos Digispirits se consideraban perdidos al igual que los digispirits del Sonido y de la Naturaleza._

Hikari: Dos Digispirits perdidos… ¿Cuáles son?

Himemiya:_ El Digispirit humano y animal del Ying y Yang y el Digispirit humano y bestia del Tiempo, al parecer los dos humanos han logrado obtener ambos._

Hikari: Tengo que encontrarles como de lugar…

Himemiya: _El portador del Digispirit del Ying y Yang se encuentra encerrado en el Castillo Minamoto debido a que no pudieron eliminarle la memoria, pero la chica que porta el Digispirit del Tiempo se le ha distorsionado la memoria por lo que no recuerda al portador del Digispirit del Ying y Yang._

Hikari: ¿Un aliado? ¡Bien! Déjamelo a mí Himemiya-san.

Himemiya: _Buena suerte Izumi-chan, confío en ti._ *Desparece*

Hikari: Dai Makoku ¿eh? *agacha la mirada* Espero que Kouji-kun no sufra cuando vea su hogar… Después de todo fue uno de los más afectados… *Suspira*

**_*DENTRO DE SEPHIROTMON*_**

Takuya: ¿Qué es esto? *Mirando el lugar*

Mercurymon: Es tu tumba, la creé especialmente para ti ¿no es hermosa?

Takuya: ¡Por supuesto que es hermosa! Después de todo se convertirá en TU tumba.

Mercurymon: Príncipe Kanbara, es usted muy confiado en sí mismo ¿verdad?

Takuya: ¡Claro! Vencí a la Segunda Orochi ¿qué podrías hacerme tú?

Mercurymon: Esa confianza suya será su perdición Príncipe Kanbara… Después de todo su familia es la tercera más poderosa de todo el Digimundo, estando arriba de los Himemiya pero siendo inferior a los Minamoto y, claro está, siendo los Kurusugawa INALCANZABLES para los Kanbara.

Takuya: ¿De qué hablas?

Mercurymon: En una de las reuniones de las 4 familias nobles del Digimundo se firmó un tratado donde la familia Kanbara casaría a su heredero primogénito con la primogénita de los Himemiya para que la familia de Shou Seisakoku obtuviera más poder… Lo mismo pasó con los Minamoto y los Kurusugawa, quienes unirían a sus primogénitos en matrimonio para fortalecer el poder de Dai Makoku.

Takuya: ¿Los primogénitos? ¡¿Eso significa…?!

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Hikari: ¿Por qué…?_

_Megumi: ¡Kouji-kun!_

_La explosión había hecho que todos perdieran la Digievolución incluidos Petaldramon y Utamon, sin embargo los chicos no habían sufrido daño alguno. Una barrera protectora los había salvado del impacto, fue una gran sorpresa la que se llevaron los chicos al ver quién la había creado nada más ni nada menos que el ojiazul de nombre Kouji._

_Kouji: *Dañado* ¿Están bien?_

_Megumi: Estaba en lo correcto… Kouji-kun es descendiente de la familia Minamoto…_

_Hikari: No solo eso… Kouji-san realmente es el Príncipe Minamoto…_

_Sara: *En el suelo, herida* Sawanaga-san tenía razón, ese chico es el Príncipe Minamoto…_

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Takuya: ¿Eso significa… Qué Kouji-kun se casará con Hikari-chan?

Mercurymon: Así es… Tu "romance" con la Heredera de Shin Makoku queda fuera de tu alcance, Príncipe Kanbara.

Takuya: *En shock* Es mentira… ¿Es mentira, cierto? ¡ES MENTIRA!

Mercurymon: No lo es… Pero no te preocupes, ahora sanaré tu dolor…

Takuya: ¿Eh?

**_*FUERA DE SEPHIROTMON*_**

Hikari: *Despertando* Kouji-kun…

Sthefany: ¿Hikari-san?

Hikari: ¿Dónde está Kouji-kun?...

Taichi: *Con Megumi en brazos* Aun sigue adentro al igual que Takuya-san.

Hikari: *Mira a Megumi* ¿Qué le pasó a Megu-chan…?

Tomoki: Colapsó después de que logró salir de Sephirotmon.

Junpei: ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Esperaremos a que esos dos salgan de ahí?

Sthefany: No tenemos otra opción… El que sale ya no puede regresar adentro.

Hikari: Tienen que salir pronto… Tenemos que ir a Dai Makoku…

Taichi: ¿Dai Makoku?

Hikari: El Reino de la Luz…

Sthefany: ¿El hogar de Kouji-san?

Hikari: Correcto… *Suspira* Tenemos problemas… Existen otros dos humanos con digispirits legendarios… Yamimon del Ying y Yang… Y Shikamon del Tiempo…

Junpei: ¡No inventes!

Tomoki: ¿Están con el enemigo?

Hikari: Shikamon trabaja para el enemigo… Pero Yamimon es prisionero de ellos.

Sthefany: Tenemos que darnos prisa y salir de este lugar.

Taichi: ¿Pero cómo lo haremos si Kouji-san y Takuya-san siguen adentro?

Hikari: No lo sé… Lo siento… *Suspira y mira a Sephirotmon* Habrá que esperar…

**_*DENTRO DE SEPHIROTMON*_**

Takuya: _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… BurningGreymon!_

Mercurymon: Veamos que puede hacer el legendario Príncipe del Fuego…

BurningGreymon: _¡Desintegrador Corona! _

Mercurymon: *Lo esquiva* ¡Vamos! ¿Es lo mejor que tienes?

BurningGreymon: ¡Esto es solo el comienzo!

BurningGreymon comienza a atacar al guerrero del acero, pero este esquivaba fácilmente cada ataque del guerrero del fuego, había pasado ya 1 hora de inútiles intentos de acabar con Mercurymon que este simplemente se cansó de esa pelea absurda.

BurningGreymon: _¡Desintegrador Corona!_

Mercurymon: _¡Espejo Generoso!_

Debido al cansancio y al impacto doble de su ataque, Takuya perdió la Digievolución y cayó herido al suelo.

Takuya: Maldición…

Mercurymon: Je… *Camina y entra en otro portal*

Takuya: ¡Regresa! *Se levanta y lo sigue*

Al entrar en el portal, Takuya es transportado a una Iglesia tétrica, Mercurymon estaba parado en el "altar del sacrificio" frente a un ataúd.

Mercurymon: Eres igual de patético que tu abuelo, se creen invencibles cuando en realidad no conocen el poder eterno, qué desperdicio… Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, te daré una muerte digna para que cuando tu nombre sea pronunciado alguien exclame "El gran Príncipe Kanbara murió a manos del Ángel Caído".

Takuya: ¿Ángel Caído? ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!

Mercurymon: Kanbara Takuya, Príncipe del Fuego, Heredero de Dai Seisakoku… ¡Muere a manos del Ángel Caído!

El Guerrero del Acero chistó sus dedos y el ataúd se abrió, de él salieron muchos datos que poco a poco tomaron una forma que tanto Takuya como los elegidos fuera de Sephirotmon reconocieron…

Takuya: No puede ser… ¡¿Seraphimon?!

Mercurymon: En realidad son los datos que robé de él aquél día, digamos que robé su "alma"… Ahora, ¡presencia el verdadero poder eterno!

Mercurymon volvió a chistar sus dedos y la forma de Seraphimon cambió a un modo oscuro del ángel.

Mercurymon: El Ángel Caído, Seraphimon Falldown Mode.

Takuya: No importa el truco que uses… ¡No me vencerás! _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… BurningGreymon!_

Ambos Guerreros comenzaron a atacarse, Takuya seguía lesionado, pero aun así no se dio por vencido, por lo menos no hasta que…

Seraphimon: _¡Siete Infiernos!_

El ataque fue demasiado que terminó haciendo que el guerrero del fuego cayera al suelo, perdiera la Digievolución y quedara inconsciente…

**_*EN LA MENTE DE TAKUYA*_**

Takuya: *Abrazando sus rodillas* Ya estoy derrotado… ¿De qué sirve pelear…?

Himemiya (solo voz): ¡_No te rindas! ¡No debes rendirte, Takuya-kun! _

Takuya: Esa voz… *levanta un poco su mirada sin dejar su posición* ¿Himemiya-san…?

Himemiya (solo voz): _¡No puedes darte por vencido aún! ¡Tienes que seguir peleando hasta el final! ¡Es tu deber, Takuya-kun!_

Takuya: ¿Deber? ¿De qué hablas? *Sonríe deprimentemente* Solo soy un niño de 11 años jugando a ser el héroe… Pero el circo ya acabó… No tiene sentido que yo sigua aquí… Ni siquiera debí haber venido en un principio… ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué tuve que venir aquí?

Himemiya: *Aparece frente a él* Te equivocas… *Se inca hacía él* Estás aquí porque eres el Príncipe Kanbara, el heredero de Dai Seisakoku.

Takuya: Esas solo son tonterías… Nada de eso es cierto…

Himemiya: ¿Entonces estás negado la existencia de Agnimon, Lobomon y los demás? ¿Qué hay de Izumi-sama? ¿También la estás negado?

Takuya: Hikari-chan… Todos…

Himemiya: Debes pelear, debes pelear hasta el final, hazlo por mí. *Lo besa en la boca unos segundos* Regresa a la batalla, no puedes darte por vencido, porque… ¡Tú eres el Príncipe del Fuego! Tienes que seguir brillando como la flama que arde en tu interior.

Takuya: *Se levanta* Himemiya-san…

Himemiya: *Sonríe* Dime Akane.

Takuya: ¿Akane-chan?

Akane (de ahora en adelante usaré su nombre real): Sí, ese es mi nombre.

Takuya: Akane-chan…

Akane: Ahora ve, pelea, y no te olvides de mí. *sonríe*

Takuya: Tienes razón, Akane-chan… ¡Yo soy… Yo soy!

**_*EN LA REALIDAD*_**

Takuya comienza a ponerse de pie, a pesar de todo el daño.

Takuya: Yo soy Kanbara Takuya, el Príncipe del Fuego, el heredero de Dai Seisakoku ¡y no permitiré que una escoria como Mercurymon me derrote! ¡Es un compromiso con mi país el derrotarle!

Un aura roja con amarillo parecida a las flamas comienza a rodearlo.

Takuya: *Pensando* _Estas palabras…_ *Habla y saca su digivice* _¡Doble Spirit, Digivolt a… Aldamon!_

**_*AFUERA DE SEPHIROTMON*_**

Hikari: ¿Alda… Mon…?

Sthefany: Flamita digievolucionó de nuevo…

Hikari: Es un milagro… ¿Verdad…? *se pone de pie* Takuya-chan… ¡TU PUEDES, TAKUYA-CHAN!

Aldamon: Te derrotaré… ¡Te demostraré mis poderes! ¡Definitivamente te voy a derrotar!

Mercurymon: *Sonríe malévolamente* Esto será divertido… ¡El telón se alza, que comience el espectáculo!

Aldamon y Seraphimon Falldown Mode yacían en el centro, listos para iniciar la gran batalla…

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	34. Entre las Lágrimas del Pasado

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_ARCO II: "ENTRE LAS GARRAS DE LA OSCURIDAD"_**

**_CAPITULO 34: "ENTRE LAS LAGRIMAS DEL PASADO: BRILLA EL PODER DE LA LUZ"_**

Aldamon: Te derrotaré… ¡Te demostraré mis poderes! ¡Definitivamente te voy a derrotar!

Mercurymon: *Sonríe malévolamente* Esto será divertido… ¡El telón se alza, que comience el espectáculo!

Aldamon y Seraphimon Falldown Mode yacían en el centro, listos para iniciar la gran batalla…

**_*AFUERA DE SEPHIROTMON*_**

Megumi: *Abre los ojos* Chicos…

Hikari: ¡Megu-chan! Qué alivio.

Megumi: Izu-chan… *le sonríe* Perdón por preocuparlos.

Sthefany: Oígan…

Tomoki: ¿Qué sucede, Onee-chan?

Sthefany: Es solo que es algo que lleva preocupándome desde hace rato…

Hikari: ¿Qué es, Sthef-chan?

Sthefany: Duskmon y Kouji-san estaban luchando en esa esfera. *apunta a la esfera* Sin embargo, cuando Takuya-san llegó ahí no había nadie…

Junpei: Ahora que lo dices… Es cierto.

Sthefany: Mi intriga es… ¿A dónde demonios ganaron esos dos?

Taichi: ¿Habrán salido de Sephirotmon y no nos dimos cuenta?

Hikari: No lo sé… Pero Sthef-chan tiene razón, desaparecieron y no nos dimos cuenta.

Tomoki: ¿Y si Duskmon atrapó a Kouji-oniichan?

Megumi: Podría ser… ¿Pero a dónde fueron?

Sthefany: Lo mejor será esperar a que Takuya salga de ahí y busquemos a Kouji.

Hikari: Yo…

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Kouji: *Caminando a un lado de Hikari* Hikari-san…_

_Hikari: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? Si te duele aún podemos descansar._

_Kouji: No, estoy bien…_

_Hikari: ¿Entonces…?_

_Kouji: Ummm… Esta vez yo te protegeré._

_Hikari: ¿Eh?_

_Kouji: De ahora en adelante, seré yo quien te protegeré, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Hikari: *Se sonroja* Kouji-san… ¿Por qué dices eso en este momento?_

_Kouji: Nada en especial. *Camina*_

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Hikari: *Pensando* _No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada… ¡Tengo que encontrar a Kouji-kun! ¡Tengo que protegerlo!_

Sthefany: *Pensando* _Si Duskmon realmente tiene a Kouji-san, entonces debemos rescatarlo a toda costa… No podemos esperar a que Takuya-san regrese, si lo hacemos podría ser demasiado tarde para cuando encontremos a Kouji-san… ¡Tengo que encontrarle a como dé lugar! ¡Tengo que hacerlo por Kou-kun, por él… Por él!_

Hikari: ¡No puedo quedarme aquí! ¡Iré a buscar a Kouji-kun! *Sale corriendo del lugar*

Sthefany: ¡Iré contigo, Hikari-san! *Corre detrás de ella*

Taichi: ¡Esperen, Hikari-san, Sthefany-san!

Megumi: Déjalas, si está con Izu-chan entonces no habrá problema…

Tomoki: Onee-chan…

Megumi: Date prisa y sal de ahí, Taku-nii…

Sthefany: *Corriendo detrás de Hikari* ¿Cómo le haremos para encontrar a Kouji-san? ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Hikari: *Corriendo* Hay una forma de saber dónde está, pero- *se detiene*

Sthefany: *Se detiene* ¿Qué sucede?

Hikari: Esto… Puedo sentir la presencia de Kouji-kun…

Sthefany: ¿Are? *Se queda en silencio unos momentos* ¿Esto que se siente… es la presencia de Kouji-san?

Hikari: Así es… ¿Puedes sentirla?

Sthefany: Sí… ¿Pero de dónde viene?

Hikari: ¡Por aquí! *corre a la izquierda*

Sthefany: ¡De acuerdo! *corre detrás de ella*

Hikari: *Corriendo* Si seguimos a este paso nunca llegaremos a él.

Sthefany: *Corriendo* ¿Y qué sugieres entonces? ¿Volar?

Hikari: *Corriendo* No sería mala idea.

Sthefany: *Corriendo* No estarás pensando en usar tus alas de nuevo ¿verdad?

Hikari: *Corriendo* Así es.

Sthefany: *Corriendo* ¡Ni se te ocurra! Estás herida aún, podrías empeorar.

Hikari: *Corriendo* Estaré bien, además se lo debo a Kouji-kun, así que… *Junta sus manos* _¡Tenshi no Tsubasa! _*Aparecen las alas blancas en su espalda* ¡Vamos, Sthef-chan! *Toma a Sthefany de la cintura y la carga*

Sthefany: Hikari-san… Resiste por favor.

Hikari: *Volando* Estaré bien, porque… Yo vivo por mis amigos y el mañana. *sonríe*

Sthefany: Hikari-san… *sonríe* Sí, por los amigos y el mañana.

Hikari: *Pensando* _Aguanta Kouji-kun, pronto te rescataremos, esta vez… Seré yo quien te proteja. _

Sthefany: *Pensando* _Puedo sentirlo… Puedo sentirlo con claridad… _*Habla* ¡Es ahí! ¡Del interior de ese bosque viene la presencia de Kouji-san!

Hikari: ¡Vamos! *Comienza a descender*

Kurohime: *Escondida en un árbol* Izumi-san está aquí, no dejaré que interfiera.

Kurohime aparece dos torres de cristal enormes, Hikari y Sthefany son atrapadas en cada una de las torres y quedan inconscientes dentro de ellas…

Kurohime: *Ríe* Veamos cómo logran salir de ahí. *desaparece*

**_*DENTRO DE LA PRIMERA TORRE DE CRISTAL*_**

Hikari: *Despertando* ¿Dónde… estoy…? *se levanta y mira el lugar* ¿Aquí…? *Se sorprende* ¡¿Aquí es… Shin Makoku?! ¡Imposible! *Comienza a caminar* Es igual… Que cuando tenía 5 años… *Se detiene* ¡¿QUE?!

Se logra ver una batalla en ese momento, digimons y Digihumanos combatiendo unos contra otros, el reino siendo quemado y una Airi de 6 años liderando al equipo enemigo.

Hikari: ¡¿Esto es… La Caída de Shin Makoku?!

Airi: Vayan al castillo y maten a todos, en especial a mi "querida" hermana Izumi-san.

Hikari: Onee-chan… *vuela hacia el castillo* ¡Mamá, papá, Kao-nii!

Hikari observa por la ventana a su padre siendo asesinado y devorado por varios DarkTyranomon, también divisa a su madre siendo atacada por LadyDevimon, por último divisa la escena en la que su hermano mayor Kao ayuda a escapar a una Hikari de 5 años y a una Alice de 10 años, sucesivamente presencia como su hermano es asesinado por Devimon y Dagomon para luego ser mordido por un grupo de Demidevimon…

Hikari: Esto es… Por eso sus cuerpos no fueron encontrados… *Comienza a llorar* ¡Los devoraron! ¡Se comieron a papá, a mamá y a Onii-chan!

**_*EN LA SEGUNDA TORRE DE CRISTAL*_**

Sthefany: Esto dolió… *Se levanta* ¿Esto es un aeropuerto? *mira el lugar* Un momento… ¡¿Es "aquél" aeropuerto?! *la chica caminó y vio algo que la dejó en shock*

(Los sucesos son de 2 meses antes de que Sthefany fuera llamada al Digimundo) Se ve a una feliz Sthefany acompañada por 3 jóvenes que aparentemente eran sus hermanos mayores, un hombre que pareciera ser el empleado de la familia y a una pareja que figuraba ser los padres de los 4 hermanos, la madre se encontraba dando instrucciones al hermano mayor.

Sthefany: Esto es… ¿"Ese" día…? ¡Papá, mamá! *corre e intenta tocarlos, pero los atraviesa sin interferir* ¿Una sombra? No… Sólo son imágenes ¿verdad…?

La pequeña Sthefany sube a los hombros de uno de sus hermanos mientras los padres abordan el avión, pasa un momento y al despegar el avión un rayo cae en una de las turbinas, provocando que el avión se estrelle y quede en llamas… El equipo de rescate y los paramédicos fueron al lugar de inmediato, mientras que las familias, incluyendo a los hermanos Segawa, estaban desesperados por ver a sus parientes que abordaban aquél avión.

Sthefany: ¿Por qué…? *Comienza a llorar*

Sthefany logra divisar en aquellas imágenes del pasado lo que parecían ser los cuerpos calcinados de sus padres ser transportados en una camilla…

Sthefany: *Llorando* ¡Papá! ¡Mamá!

**_*EN EL BOSQUE*_**

Kurohime: Las Torres del Tiempo, tienen la habilidad de hacerte ver imágenes del pasado que te hayan dejado trastornos emocionales, problemas psicológicos y traumas en general… No lograrán salir de ahí a menos de que descubran la debilidad de las Torres, hasta que eso pase, Izumi-san y Segawa-san dejarán de ser una molestia. *Ríe* ¡Estúpidas!

**_*SHINJUKU, JAPON*_**

Takato: *Se levanta de repente de su butaca* ¿Eh?

Towa: *Solo voz* _Sacerdotiso de la Luna, Matsuki Takato-san…_

Sensei: ¿Sucede algo, Matsuki-san?

Takato: Esto… *Aprieta su pecho*

Yuri: ¿Qué sucede, Takato-san?

Takato: Esto… *Le da un escalofrío y se abraza a sí mismo* ¡Detente! *Cae de rodillas sin dejar de abrazarse* Me estás lastimando… Ya detente… ¡Por favor!

Sensei: *Asustada* ¿Matsuki-san? ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Deja de bromear!

Towa: *Solo voz* _Escucha con atención Matsuki Takato-san: En estos momentos la joven por la que luchaste en una vida pasada te necesita más que nunca para salir de la sombra de su pasado que tanto le atormenta… Pero, para eso, debes estar dispuesto a sentir ese dolor que sientes ahora._

Takato: *Temblando* No… No… ¡No más por favor!

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Towa: *Sonríe* Querido Sacerdotiso de la Luna, Takato, tienes un deber, volver a ser tú mismo y salvar el alma de Hikari._

_Takato: ¿Mi deber es salvar el alma de Hikari?_

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Takato: ¿Es eso…? *Se pone de pie* ¿Debo salvar a esa chica?

Yuri: ¿Takato-san?

Sensei: ¿Matsuki-san? ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

Towa: *Solo voz* _Exacto, tu misión es salvar el alma de la joven que tanto deseabas proteger… Pero debes decidirlo por tu propia voluntad, te lo preguntaré de nuevo: ¿Aceptarás tu responsabilidad y ayudarás a esa joven una vez más? ¿Estás dispuesto a sentir su dolor para salvarla?_

Takato: *Sin escuchar a los demás* Sí, lo he entendido ¡iré! *Sale corriendo del lugar*

Sensei: ¡Espera! ¡Matsuki-san, Matsuki-san! ¡Regresa, Matsuki-san!

Yuri: ¿Qué le pasó… a Takato-san?

Takato: *Corriendo* ¡Por favor, guíame hacia donde está ella! ¡Tengo que salvarla! ¡Por favor! *Su símbolo brilla, una puerta de luz se abre y entra en ella desapareciendo del lugar*

**_*EN ALGUNA PARTE*_**

Kou: ¿Quién… Eres…?

Towa: *Solo voz* _Mi identidad no es importante en este instante, escúchame con atención: hay alguien que necesita de ti en estos momentos._

Kou: ¿De mí? ¿Quién podría ser…?

Towa: *Solo voz* _Una joven de gran corazón lleno de tristeza, cegada por el dolor y temerosa de la realidad pasada, una chica que oculta un gran coraje y valor dentro de ella, una chica demasiado amable y gentil, pero tan lastimada por dentro que necesita de ti ahora más que nunca._

Kou: ¿Una joven…?

Towa: *Solo voz* _La dueña de un lugar muy importante en tu corazón, aquella que ha peleado por ti más que por ella misma, tu querida amiga de la infancia que tanto aprecias, Segawa Sthefany-san se encuentra luchando contra las sombras de su pasado que no la dejan proseguir con una vida feliz, y la han envuelto en una oscuridad de la que no puede escapar sola, tu misión es salvarla de la oscuridad que la está consumiendo poco a poco, ese es tu deber… Kimura Kouichi-kun._

Kouichi (Se usará su nombre completo ahora): ¿S-chan está luchando por mí…? *Se pone de pie* ¿Se encuentra sola ahora? *Aprieta su puño y guarda silencio por unos momentos* ¡Llévame hacia ella! ¡Quiero salvarla! ¡Quiero salvarla esta vez! ¡No la volveré a dejar sola en los peores momentos! Nunca más…

Towa: *Solo voz* _De acuerdo, te llevaré hacia ella, es todo lo que podré hacer._

Kouichi: Yo salvaré a S-chan, porque la quiero, es mi amiga después de todo.

Towa: *Solo voz* _Entiendo, entonces vámonos._ *Abre una puerta de luz idéntica a la de Takato, Kouichi entra en ella y desaparece de ese lugar*

**_*EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL DIGIMUNDO*_**

Kouji: *Corriendo en lo que parecía ser un cañón contra un fuerte viento* ¿A dónde habrá ganado Duskmon? *Mirando el lugar desierto* Ahora que recuerdo… ¿Cómo fue que salí de aquella esfera? *Continua caminando hasta llegar a una grieta donde se oculta del aire* Un lugar cálido al fin. *Se sienta y se quita la pañuelera del cabello* ¿Dónde podré estar? ¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí? *Saca su digivice* Y me pregunto… ¿Cómo estarán todos los demás? En especial Hikari-san…

**_*EN LA PRIMERA TORRE DE CRISTAL*_**

Hikari: *Llorando, cubriéndose los oídos* ¡YA DETENTE! ¡POR FAVOR DETENTE! ¡YA NO MAS! ¡YA ES SUIFICIENTE! ¡DEJAME, DEJAME!

Detrás de Hikari aparece una puerta de luz, de ella sale un castaño preocupado corriendo y llega a abrazarla por detrás, el corazón de Takato comenzó a doler de repente y el chico comenzó a llorar también.

Takato: Detente… Todo está bien, deja de atormentarte a ti misma ¡solo son imágenes! ¡No es real! Todo está bien ahora… Así que, solo olvídalo.

Hikari: Tú… *se suelta del abrazo y lo mira fijamente* ¿Quién eres…?

Takato: *Se limpia las lágrimas* Creo que tú lo sabes, Hikari-san.

Hikari: *Se limpia las lágrimas* ¿Eh? *Comienza a tener recuerdos borrosos de su vida pasada* Tu rostro… Tu voz… ¿Taka…To…?

Takato: *Sonríe* Sí.

Hikari: ¿Takato-san…?

Takato: Ese es mi nombre. *le toma las manos* Ahora sal de aquí, alguien debe estarte esperando afuera.

Hikari: ¿Salir? ¿Cómo?

Takato: La luz te guiará, creo…

Hikari: ¿La luz?

Takato: La luz del símbolo en tu pecho, esa luz es muy poderosa y es la que me mantiene unido a ti. *sonríe* Mediante la luz que emite la luna dibujada en mi espalda.

Hikari: ¿La Luna? ¿Eres el representante de la Luna?

Takato: Sí. *comienza a desaparecer* Mi trabajo aquí terminó, pero sé que pronto nos veremos de nuevo. *sonríe* Hasta pronto. *desaparece*

Hikari: ¡Espera! *Suspira* ¿La luz? Lo intentaré. *Su símbolo brilla más* No tengo miedo, todo es una ilusión, deja el pasado atrás y vive en el presente mientras sueñas con el futuro. ¡No tengo miedo del pasado, porque él me ha hecho más fuerte! ¡Por eso no le temo!

**_*FUERA DE LAS TORRES*_**

Kurohime: ¿Eh? La primera Torre del Tiempo se está quebrando… ¿Por qué? *Mira el símbolo del Sol creciendo dentro de la torre* ¡¿Es un efecto del poder del símbolo de la Sacerdotisa del Sol?! ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo lo ha logrado Izumi-san?

**_*DENTRO DE LA SEGUNDA TORRE DEL TIEMPO*_**

Sthefany: *Sentada en el suelo abrazándose a sí misma llorando* Papá… Mamá…

Kouichi. *Aparece detrás de ella* ¿Qué sucede, S-chan?

Sthefany: Esa voz… *Voltea hacia atrás* ¡¿Kou-kun?!

Kouichi: *Sonríe y extiende su mano* ¿Estás bien? ¿Sucede algo? *La ayuda a levantarse* ¿Por qué esa cara triste?

Sthefany: *Llorando* Papá y mamá murieron, y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo… Nada… ¡Ni siquiera ahora soy capaz de ayudar a alguien! *aprieta sus puños*

Kouichi: Eso no es cierto. *la abraza* No fue tu culpa lo que pasó con tus padres, fue algo que nadie pudo evitar… Además, tú me has ayudado bastante, has estado conmigo en los peores momentos. *sonríe* Así que no te sientas mal, S-chan.

Sthefany: *Llorando* Pero… ¡Pero…!

Kouichi: Tienes miedo ¿verdad? Pero está bien tener miedo, todos lo tienen…

Sthefany: *Llorando* Kou-kun…

Kouichi: Si no tienes motivos para sonreír, entonces hazlo por mí.

Sthefany: *Llorando* ¿Yo… Puedo quedarme… Contigo?

Kouichi: Sí, porque somos amigos ¿verdad?

Sthefany: *Llorando* Kou-kun… *Se separa y limpia sus lágrimas* Gracias Kou-kun, eres muy amable.

En ese momento, una luz comienza a ser emitida de un símbolo ubicado arriba del ombligo de Sthefany.

Sthefany: ¿Una luz?

Kouichi: Sigue la luz, ella te ayudará a encontrar la salida. *comienza a desaparecer*

Sthefany: ¿Kou-kun? ¡Kou-kun!

Kouichi: No te preocupes estoy bien, solamente es hora de regresar… *sonríe* Te estaré esperando, S-chan. *desaparece*

Sthefany: Kou-kun… *Suspira* Es hora de salir de aquí.

**_*FUERA DE LAS TORRES*_**

Kurohime: ¡¿La segunda Torre del Tiempo se está quebrando también?! *Mira un símbolo en forma de estrella crecer dentro de la torre* ¡Imposible! ¡¿Segawa-san es la Sacerdotisa de la Estrella?!

Ambas torres son destruidas y las chicas logran salir: Hikari vestía su traje de Sacerdotisa de color rosado y tenía dos alas blancas detrás de sí, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola, por su lado, Sthefany tenía un traje de Sacerdotisa violeta y dos alas lilas surgiendo de su espalda, su cabello se había alargado hasta la cintura y era recogido en una cola al igual que Hikari, ambas tenían sus respectivas espadas en mano y sus símbolos brillaban con gran intensidad.

Kurohime: *Enfadada* ¡Ustedes…!

Sthefany: ¿Qué es esto?

Hikari: ¿Sthef-chan es una Sacerdotisa? *Mira la espada de Sthefany* ¿Tsurugi? ¿Sthef-chan es la Sacerdotisa de la Estrella?

Sthefany: ¿Sacerdotisa de la Estrella? *Mira su espada* ¿Tu nombre es Tsurugi?

Hikari: Kurohime ¿fuiste tú, verdad?

Kurohime: No pensé que Segawa-san fuera una Sacerdotisa, bien, por lo menos no me aburriré en esta batalla. *Sonríe malévolamente*_ ¡Hi no Ashinazuchi!_

Un robot amarillo en forma de serpiente de cascabel apareció detrás de Kurohime.

Hikari: ¿Estás lista, Sthef-chan?

Sthefany: Por supuesto, Hikari-san.

Hikari: Bien, ¡vamos!

Sthefany: ¡Sí!

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	35. Por Mis Amigos: El Llamado del Poder

**_ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo tendrá una estructura un poco diferente, suplico que no me maten xD_**

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_CAPITULO 35: "POR MIS AMIGOS: EL LLAMADO DEL PODER"_**

Kurohime: *Enfadada* ¡Ustedes…!

Sthefany: ¿Qué es esto?

Hikari: ¿Sthef-chan es una Sacerdotisa? *Mira la espada de Sthefany* ¿Tsurugi? ¿Sthef-chan es la Sacerdotisa de la Estrella?

Sthefany: ¿Sacerdotisa de la Estrella? *Mira su espada* ¿Tu nombre es Tsurugi?

Hikari: Kurohime, ¿fuiste tú, verdad?

Kurohime: No pensé que Segawa-san fuera una Sacerdotisa, bien, por lo menos no me aburriré en esta batalla. *Sonríe malévolamente* _¡Hi no Ashinazuchi!_

Un robot amarillo en forma de serpiente de cascabel apareció detrás de Kurohime.

Hikari: ¿Estás lista, Sthef-chan?

Sthefany: Por supuesto, Hikari-san.

Hikari: Bien, ¡vamos!

Sthefany: ¡Sí!

**_*MIENTRAS TANTO CON EL DESAPARECIDO, DIGO KOUJI*_**

Kouji: Es humano… Duskmon es humano… *Cae al suelo por el cansancio* ¿Cómo puede ser posible… que alguien tan desalmado como él sea humano…? *casi inconsciente*Tengo que saber… Quién es en realidad Duskmon… Tengo que saber… El por qué es idéntico a mi… *queda inconsciente*

**_*CON LAS DOS SACERDOTISAS Y LA OROCHI*_**

Hikari: ¡Vamos Tsukina!*Levanta la espada* _¡Sunshine Shower! _ *Crea un rayo de energía que lanza contra el robot de Kurohime*

Sthefany: ¿Cómo carajos funciona esta cosa?

Hikari: Escúchala, ella te dirá que hacer. *va y ataca a Kurohime*

Sthefany: ¿Qué la escuche? ¿Realmente esta cosa puede hablar? *Mira la espada y se la acerca al oído* Si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo ahora. *No recibe respuesta* ¡Esto es una estupidez! ¡Las espadas no hablan! Mejor hagámoslo a mi manera. *toma la espada con firmeza* ¡Es hora de recurrir a la violencia! *golpea a Ashinazuchi con la espada, haciendo un pequeño orificio en él*

Hikari: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Sthefany: Si tu espadita no quiere hablar, entonces úsala para golpear.

Hikari: Realmente no es buena idea que hagas eso, pero no importa… ¡Acabemos con esto! *mira a Kurohime*

Kurohime: Me están subestimando, Sacerdotisas. *ríe* _¡Ashinazuchi, Snake Venom! _

Ashinazuchi crea un rayo de energía oscura y lo lanza contra las chicas, Hikari quita a Sthefany y accidentalmente se quema el hombro con dicho ataque.

Sthefany: ¡Hikari-san ¿estás bien?!

Hikari: Sí, estoy acostumbrada a esto. *ríe un poco* Es el momento de recurrir a la artillería pesada… *Abraza a Sthefany*

Sthefany: *Sonrojada* ¡¿Qu-Qué crees que haces?! ¡No es mo-momento para esto!

Hikari: No es lo que estás pensando, idiota. *cierra sus ojos y un aura rosa la rodea* _"Por la palabra de nuestro Dios y la protección del Mundo Digital al lado de su contraparte humana les ruego a los doce dioses sagrados que me protejan y me brinden sus poderes para poder vencer al mal de este mundo." _*un aura violeta rodea a Sthefany* _"Suplico el poder de la ardiente llama de Suzaku que será otorgado al Filo del Sol, mientras que el potente poder oscuro de Exedra se le conceda a la Hoja de la Estrella, eso te imploro."_

Sthefany: ¿Qué es esto…?

Kurohime: ¡Dejen de jugar! _¡Ashinazuchi, Snake Blaster! _*El Orochi comienza a arrojar bolas de energía a las chicas, pero una barrera las protege* ¡¿Qué demonios…?!

Hikari: Sé que eres nueva en esto, así que solo deja que las palabras fluyan de ti. *Se separa y toma su espada firmemente* _¡Qué el poder de Suzaku me sea otorgado, Tsukina!_ *Levanta su espada* _¡Suzaku's Fire!_ *Crea una potente llamarada que logra crear grietas en Ashinazuchi* ¡Sthefany, tu turno!

Sthefany: S-Sí… *Toma su espada* _¡Qué el poder de Exedra me sea otorgado, Tsurugi!_ *Levanta la espada* _¡Exedra's Blaster!_ *Crea un potente rayo de energía que logra destruir el robot*

Kurohime: Mi… Ashinazuchi… *Las mira* Malditas mocosas, lo pagarán. *desaparece junto a su robot*

Sthefany: ¿Eso es todo?

Hikari: Sí…

Ambas espadas desaparecen y las chicas caen agotadas al suelo.

Sthefany: Esto nos ha quitado mucha fuerza…

Hikari: Sí… *Se levanta* Pero tenemos que encontrar a Kouji-kun todavía…

Sthefany: Tienes razón. *se levanta* Debemos encontrarlo a toda costa.

Hikari: Vamos.

**_*DE REGRESO CON EL DESAPARECIDO*_**

Kouji: ¡Dime quien eres! ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto si eres humano? ¿Por qué dijiste que eras mi hermano gemelo? ¡Respóndeme!

Velgemon: ¡Cállate! *lo ataca con sus alas*

Kouji: *Lo esquiva y cae al suelo* ¡Escúchame…!

Velgemon: ¡No lo haré! *lo vuelve a atacar, pero Kouji lo vuelve a esquivar*

Kouji*Pensando_* ¡Maldición! Estoy agotado y herido, ¿qué puedo hacer para lograr hablar con él sin salir herido? ¿Dónde están mis amigos en este momento?... ¿Eh?... ¿"Mis… Amigos"? ¿Por qué dije eso? ¿Los considero… Mis amigos? ¿A Hikari-san y esos chicos? _

Velgemon aprovecha la distracción del joven y lo vuelve a atacar, haciendo que el chico ruede por el cañón, cayendo 5 metros hacia el fondo y golpeándose con las rocas en su paso, el digimon se dirige hacia el herido.

Velgemon: ¡Este es tu fin humano!

Hikari/Sthefany: _¡Solar Spiral!/¡Starlight Shoot!_

Ambos ataques dan el en digimon y lo hieren.

Velgemon: ¿Quién fue? *mira a las jóvenes*

Hikari: Sthef-chan yo me quedaré a luchar, aleja a Kouji-kun de aquí.

Sthefany: ¡Estás loca! No podrás ganarle tu sola.

Hikari: Es probable que pierda, pero quiero que salves a Kouji-kun.

Kouji: ¡No-No seas tonta…! ¡Hu-Huye…!

Hikari: ¡No voy a huir de nuevo! Desde que te conocí… Has estado protegiéndome todo el tiempo, arriesgando tu vida y siendo herido en muchas ocasiones… ¡Pero está vez seré yo la que te protegeré! *Aprieta su espada* _¡Nueve Filos! ¡Atack!_ *ataca a Velgemon* ¡Sthef-chan te lo ruego, aleja a Kouji-kun del campo de batalla!

Sthefany: En-Entiendo… Asegúrate de regresar en una sola pieza.

Hikari: Sí, no te preocupes. *le sonríe* ¡Ahora váyanse! *va y ataca al digimon*

Sthefany: ¡Andando Lucecita, tenemos que salir de aquí! *Se acerca al joven*

Kouji: No puedo moverme, la caída hizo que mi herida en la pierna se abriera…

Sthefany: Sostente fuerte de mí, tengo un plan.

Kouji: ¿Estás segura?

Sthefany: Sí, vamos.

Kouji: Sí. *el joven se recarga en ella*

Sthefany: ¡Hikari-san! *llama la atención de la joven* ¡¿Cómo puedo usar esas alas otra vez?!

Hikari: ¡Solo invócalas! ¡Ellas te responderán!

Sthefany: ¿Llamarlas? Bien, lo intentaré. *cierra los ojos y piensa* _Alas de la Sacerdotisa de la Estrella, escuchen mi llamado, les ruego que me brinden su fuerza para salvar a Kouji-san del peligro, por favor…_ *Aparecen una vez más las alas en su espalda* ¡Lo logré!

Kouji: ¿Qué…?

Sthefany: Sostente, Kouji-san.

La chica lo toma con firmeza y se alejan del lugar donde Velgemon y Hikari yacían luchando, llegando a la parte final de bosque en el que las chicas habían luchado contra Kurohime.

Kouji: Hikari-san…

Sthefany: Ella estará bien, confiemos en ella…

Kouji: Pero está herida… No podrá sola.

Sthefany: Si ese es el caso entonces la ayudaré a luchar.

Kouji: No estarás planeando dejarme solo aquí ¿verdad?

Sthefany: Siendo honesta, sí.

Kouji: Qué cruel.

Sthefany: Fue petición de ella, así que tengo que hacerlo. *sonríe* Tu solo descansa y recupérate, tienes que conseguir un Doble Spirit.

Kouji: ¿Doble Spirit? ¿Qué es eso?

Sthefany: Yo tampoco lo sé con exactitud… Pero Flamita logró un Doble Spirit y digievolucionó a Aldamon.

Kouji: ¿Takuya digievolucionó?

Sthefany: Sí, Bokomon está investigando sobre eso, y dice que probablemente tú también podrías hacerlo.

Kouji: ¿Una nueva Digievolución?

Sthefany: Así que lo mejor será que te recuperes y lo intentes, solo así podrás ayudar a Hikari.

Kouji: Sthefany… *sonríe* Ya veo, no eres tan mala después de todo.

Sthefany: ¿Eh?

Kouji: Finges ser una chica desalmada, pero en realidad te preocupas por todos nosotros ¿verdad?

Sthefany: *Se sonroja* Ca-Cállate… *Ve que Velgemon ataca a Hikari haciéndola caer al suelo* ¡HIKARI!

Kouji: Está en peligro, sabía que no lo lograría sola…

Sthefany: ¡Iré a ayudarla, tu quédate aquí! *regresa al lugar volando*

Kouji: *Pensando* _Quiero luchar, pero en esta condición solo sería un estorbo para ellas… ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?!_

**_*EN LA PRISION DE OPHANIMON*_**

Akane: Kouji-sama también necesita ayuda para Digievolucionar.

Ophanimon: ¿Y qué piensas hacer, Akane-san?

Akane: ¿No es obvio? ¡Lo voy a ayudar! *Sonríe* Si ellos ganan esta pelea, podremos vivir en paz una vez más.

Ophanimon: Eres una buena chica, Akane-san.

Akane: No permitiré que aquellos que han roto el equilibrio del Digimundo se salgan con la suya… ¡Los vamos a derrotar!

Ophanimon: Sí, tienes razón Akane-san.

Akane: ¡Bien, ahora empieza la verdadera acción!

**_*ES UN FASTIDIO REDACTAR LA PELEA DE TAKUYA Y MERCURYMON, ASI QUE SERA OMITIDA*_**

Megumi: ¡Takuya-nii! *salta hacia el chico* Me alegro… ¡Me alegro!

Takuya: Megu-chan… *sonríe* Ya estoy de regreso.

Taichi: Sí, que bien que ya lograste salir.

Takuya: ¿Dónde están Hikari-chan, Sthefany-san y Kouji-kun?

Junpei: No lo sabemos.

Takuya: ¡¿No lo saben?!

Tomoki: No… Hikari-neechan y Sthefany-neechan dijeron que irían a buscar a Kouji-oniichan, pero no han regresado aún.

Takuya: ¿Qué?

Taichi: Démonos prisa y busquémoslos.

Todos: Sí.

Megumi: Yo los guiaré... Puedo sentir el poder de Hikari-san luchando, y también hay otra presencia…

Taichi: ¿Otra? ¿De quién?

Megumi: Sthefany-san también está luchando, pero es una presencia del poder de los Sacerdotisos…

Takuya: ¿Entonces Sthefany-san también es una Sacerdotisa?

Megumi: Probablemente…

Tomoki: Vayamos rápido entonces.

Junpei: Sí, vamos.

**_*CON LAS CHICAS*_**

Sthefany: Esto no tiene fin… ¡Ya me harté! ¡¿Por qué simplemente no se muere?!

Hikari: Tenemos un último recurso…

Sthefany: ¡No-No volverás a abrazarme!

Hikari: ¡Eso no! Podemos usar nuestras espadas mientras estamos en Utamon y Zephymon.

Sthefany: ¿En serio?

Hikari: Sí, y de esa manera podemos ganar.

Sthefany: Bueno, hagámoslo.

Hikari: Okay. *ambas sacan su digivice* _¡Digispirit Digivolt a…-!_ ¡Ahh~!

Antes de completar la frase, Velgemon atacó a Hikari haciéndola caer al suelo.

Sthefany: ¡Hikari-san! ¡Atacar durante la Digievolución es un acto cobarde! *Lo ataca*

Hikari: E-Eso dolió… *Se pone de pie* ¿Cómo podemos vencerlo? Es demasiado fuerte… Solo me quedan pocas opciones, pero son demasiado arriesgadas como para utilizarlas… ¡Puedo poner en peligro la vida de Sthefany-san! Además…

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Hikari: ¿Por qué…? ¡AH!_

_La rubia mira al frente, Duskmon se encontraba rodeado de un aura oscura y se podía apreciar el cuerpo en transparencia de un chico de cabello un poco alborotado azul oscuro y ojos azules con un gran parecido a Kouji reflejado en Duskmon._

_Hikari: ¡No puede ser…!_

_Ophanimon: Recuerda quien eres, Duskmon._

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Hikari: Si Velgemon es Duskmon, significa que estamos peleando contra aquél niño… ¡Si es así no podemos asesinarle! ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Eh? *Nota que Velgemon lanza una ataque hacia ella* ¡¿Eh?!

Kouji: ¡HIKARI-SAN! *la empuja y ambos caen al suelo a salvo* Maldición, deja de hacerte la idiota, ¡no puedes distraerte en una batalla idiota!

Hikari: Kouji-kun… ¡¿Por qué viniste?! ¡Te dije que te quedarás!

Kouji: ¡No me iba a quedar sin hacer nada! ¡No dejaré que un amigo mío muera!

Hikari: ¿Un amigo…?

Kouji: Sí, somos amigos. *sonríe*Todos somos amigos.

Hikari: Kouji-kun… *sonríe* Sí, amigos.

Sthefany: ¡¿PUEDEN DEJAR DE COQUETEARSE Y VENIR A AYUDARME PAR DE IDIOTAS?!

Hikari: ¡Ahh~! Lo siento Sthef-chan, ya voy.

Kouji: ¡Yo también… Yo también quiero pelear!

Hikari: ¡No, estás herido! Ocúltate.

Kouji: ¡No me voy a esconder! ¡Quiero luchar! ¡Quiero protegerlas, a ambas!

Hikari: Pero…

Sthefany: *Siendo atacada por Velgemon: ¡Hikari-san, rápido! *contraataca al digimon*

Hikari: Tengo que ayudar a Sthef-chan, ¡quédate aquí!

Kouji: ¡No lo haré!

Hikari: ¡Kouji-kun! *Comienza a llorar* No quiero que mueras… No quiero que alguien importante para mí muera… Así que… ¡Así que… Aléjate de aquí!

Kouji: Hikari-san…

Sthefany: ¡Ahhhh~! *cae al suelo*

Hikari: ¡Sthef-chan! *corre hacia la joven y la protege del digimon*

Kouji: *Pensando* _Quiero luchar… Quiero salvarlas… ¡No me importa lo que me suceda, así que… Por favor, déjenme luchar!_

Akane: *Voz que solo escucha Kouji* _¿Quieres poder? Te brindaremos el poder, el poder del Doble Spirit._

Kouji: ¿El Doble Spirit? *Su digivice comienza a brillar, pensando*_ Puedo sentirlo… Este poder, puedo sentirlo… _*Habla* _¡Doble Spirit, Digivolt a… Beowolfmon!_

Hikari: ¡Ahh~! *Velgemon la ataca y cae, pero es rescatada por Beowolfmon* ¿Ko-Kouji-kun…? ¿Digievolucionaste tú también?

Beowolfmon: Sí.

Hikari: Kouji… ¡Genial!

Beowolfmon: *La baja* ¡Velgemon, es a mí a quien buscas! *Llama la atención del digimon* ¡Ven por mí!

Sthefany: ¿Kouji logró el Doble Spirit también?

Velgemon: No importa cuántas veces digievoluciones, ¡te mataré!

Beowolfmon: Eso lo veremos.

Sthefany: Kouji…

Hikari: Kouji-kun… *Pensando*_ Por favor… Que nadie salga lastimado, por favor…_

**_CONTINUARA…_**

_Hikari: La lucha final entre "la Luz" y "la Oscuridad" está a punto de comenzar… Detrás del más oscuro poder yace un alma destrozada a punto de contemplar el Mundo Exterior… Las verdades salen a la luz y tétricos recuerdos volverán una vez más… ¿Esto es el final de la batalla o solo el inicio de la misma? Es una pregunta que aún no tiene respuesta… Próximo episodio de Digimon Extrem Temporada 2: "Frontier", Capítulo 36: "¡La Lucha por el Poder! Velgemon vs Beowolfmon: El Reencuentro no Deseado y las Verdades Jamás Dichas", no se lo pierdan… Kouji-kun, por favor… ¡No lo mates!_


	36. ¡Lucha por el Poder!

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"_**

**_ARCO II: "ENTRE LAS GARRAS DE LA OSCURIDAD"_**

**_CAPITULO 36: "¡LUCHA POR EL PODER! VELGEMON VS BEOWOLFMON: EL REENCUENTRO NO DESEADO Y LAS VERDADES JAMAS DICHAS"_**

Hikari: ¡Ahh~! *Velgemon la ataca y cae, pero es rescatada por Beowolfmon* ¿Ko-Kouji-kun…? ¿Digievolucionaste tú también?

Beowolfmon: Sí.

Hikari: Kouji-kun… ¡Genial!

Beowolfmon: *La baja* ¡Velgemon, es a mí a quien buscas! *Llama la atención del digimon* ¡Ven por mí!

Sthefany: ¿Kouji-san logró el Doble Spirit también?

Velgemon: No importa cuántas veces digievoluciones, ¡te mataré!

Beowolfmon: Eso lo veremos.

Sthefany: Kouji-san…

Hikari: Kouji-kun… *Pensando* _Por favor… Que nadie salga lastimado, por favor…_

Beowolfmon: Bien, aquí vamos.

Beowolfmon saca su sable de doble filo y corre a atacar a Velgemon, quien detiene el ataque con su ala y lo empuja, el digimon de luz repitió su ataque pero con más velocidad y logró golpear al volador en la cola, el digimon de oscuridad no se quedó atrás y lo envistió con fuerza tumbándolo y pisándolo con fuerza, Beowolfmon lo tomó del rostro y se lo quitó de encima aventándolo contra una roca y comenzando a golpearlo con los puños, mientras ambos digimons peleaban las chicas estaban detrás de una roca observando todo.

Sthefany: ¿Estás bien? Tu brazo está sangrando.

Hikari: Si, estoy bien. *le sonríe* Dejando eso de lado, mira. *apunta a los digimons que estaban luchando* La batalla final entre ellos dos ha comenzado.

Sthefany: Kouji-san se ha igualado con Velgemon en fuerza y velocidad… ¿Crees que con ese potencial logre vencerlo?

Hikari: No lo sé… *Pensando* _Sea como sea, no puedo permitir que Kouji-kun lo mate… Porque Duskmon es humano, puede ser un caso parecido al de Sthef-chan y si ese es el caso entonces debemos ayudarlo a toda costa…_

**_*CON TAKUYA Y LOS DEMAS*_**

Taichi: ¿Estás segura que es por aquí, Megumi-chan?

Megumi: Sí, creo… Es que sus presencias son difíciles de reconocer, es como si algo estuviera interfiriendo entre ellas y nosotros…

Takuya: ¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?

Sara: Algo como nosotros, tal vez. *aparece frente a ellos junto a Sephirotmon*

Megumi: Himari Sara-san.

Takuya: ¿Se-Sephirotmon?

Taichi: Es imposible, Takuya-san te venció…

Sara: Kanbara-san solo se quedó con el Digispirit humano de Mercurymon, pero nadie dijo que Sephirotmon desaparecería de igual manera ¿o sí?

Tomoki: Podemos vencerlos todos juntos ¿verdad?

Junpei: Si, tienes toda la razón.

Todos los chicos sacan sus digivice.

Megumi: _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Flowermon!_

Takuya: _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Agnimon!_

Tomoki: _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Kumamon!_

Junpei: _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Beetlemon!_

Taichi: ¡Agumon, digievoluciona!

Agumon: ¡Sí! _¡Agumon Digivolt a… Greymon!_

Sara: No me aburran por favor. *sonríe* _¡Yatsu no Onokoshizuchi! ¡Te invoco, Aleph!_

El robot de Sara aparece detrás de ella, al mismo tiempo en las manos de la joven aparece un hacha de plata.

Sara: No vayas a estorbarme, inútil. *Mira a Sephirotmon*

Sephirotmon: Lo mismo digo, "Sara-sama". *Ríe sarcásticamente*

Agnimon: ¿Tu onoko-no-sé-que-tanta-madre de nuevo? *ríe* Bien, lo haré pedazos de nuevo.

Sara: Eso ya lo veremos, ¡Tsubaki-san!

Tsubaki: *Aparece detrás de Sara* ¿Me llamabas, Sara-Nee?

Taichi: Hibakura-san… *la mira fijamente*

Tsubaki: ¿Taichi-oniichan de nuevo?

Sara: Tsubaki-san hoy es el día de tu venganza contra Kamiya Taichi-san, así que no me defraudes "Quinto Cuello".

Kumamon: ¿Quinto Cuello?

Tsubaki: Claro, Sara-Nee. *Tsubaki extiende sus brazos al frente* _¡Ven a mí, Ho no Shuraizuchi! ¡Te invoco, Yod!_

Detrás de Tsubaki aparece un robot azul oscuro con gris oscuro en forma de gato y en su mano aparece un bastón negro con una piedra en forma de ojo de gato azul obscuro en la punta.

Beetlemon: Esto no es bueno, ¿verdad?

Flowermon: Dos Orochis, dos Cuellos y un digimon bestia…

Agnimon: En este caso solo tenemos que hacer una cosa. *sonríe* ¡Atacar con toda nuestra fuerza!_ ¡Agnimon Digivolt a… BurningGreymon!_

Flowermon: _¡Flowermon Digivolt a… Birdmon!_

Kumamon: _¡Kumamon Digivolt a… Korikakumon!_

Beetlemon: _¡Beetlemon Digivolt a… MetalKabuterimon!_

Taichi: Greymon, hagámoslo. *Saca su emblema*

Greymon: ¡Sí! _¡Greymon Ultra Digivolt a… MetalGreymon!_

Tsubaki: _¡Ho no Shuraizuchi, Kami no Tsume!_

El Quinto Orochi atacó a los chicos con sus garras afiladas que cortaban el aire.

Birdmon: _¡Mirror Aurora Flower!_

Birdmon creó un escudo que redujo el daño del ataque.

Taichi: Nuestro turno, ¡MetalGreymon!

MetalGreymon: ¡Claro, Taichi! _¡Giga Explosión! _*Ataca con sus misiles a Ho no Shuraizuchi*

MetalKabuterimon: _¡Cañones Eléctricos_! *Ataca a Yatsu no Onokoshizuchi y lo paraliza* ¡Tu turno, Korikakumon!

Korikakumon: _¡Arpones de Hielo! _

Korikakumon comienza a golpear al Segundo Orochi mientras estaba paralizado, por otra parte BurningGreymon y Birdmon combatían contra las chicas cuerpo a cuerpo, por otro lado con Velgemon y Beowolfmon…

Hikari: Kouji-kun… *Mirando la pelea*

Sthefany: No podemos ir. *La toma del brazo* En el estado que estamos solo seremos un estorbo para Beowolfmon.

Hikari: Pero…

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Hikari: ¡No voy a huir de nuevo! Desde que te conocí… Has estado protegiéndome todo el tiempo, arriesgando tu vida y siendo herido en muchas ocasiones… ¡Pero está vez seré yo la que te protegeré!_

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Hikari: *Comienza a llorar* Soy una chica débil ¿verdad? *Agacha la mirada* Hace unos momentos le dije que lo protegería y de nuevo estoy siendo salvada por él… Parezco tonta, fingiendo ser el "príncipe" cuando solo soy "la princesa en apuros"…

Sthefany: Eso no es cierto.

Hikari: ¿Eh? *La mira*

Sthefany: Nada de lo que dices es cierto. *Cierra los ojos* Protegiste a Kouji-san en muchas ocasiones, no… No solo a él, sino a todos nosotros… Aunque sufrías, aunque estuvieras triste, aunque estuvieras herida, siempre mostraste una sonrisa en los peores momentos y dijiste "no se preocupen", eres la que nos ha dado la fuerza para continuar luchando. *La mira* Kouji-san está peleando en estos momentos porque el verte luchar su batalla le hizo sentirse inútil, su mayor deseo es protegerte y gracias a él pudo conseguir el Doble Spirit. *le sonríe* Así que no digas que eres una inútil, eres la que más ha sufrido y luchado de todos nosotros, porque tu lucha comenzó hace mucho tiempo… Cuando solo tenías 5 años ¿no es así?

Hikari: Sthef-chan… *Llorando* ¡Sthef-chan! *La abraza*

Sthefany: *Corresponde* Lo has hecho muy bien, Hikari-san.

Beowolfmon: _¡Cazador Diurno!_

Velgemon: _¡Vórtice Oscuro!_

Ambos ataques colapsan, Beowolfmon aprovecha la pantalla de humo creada por la explosión para correr hacia Velgemon y golpearlo con sus puños, el digimon oscuro se cubre con sus alas y lo ataca con su cola para alejarlo de su ser, ambos se separan y se miran, el digimon lobo saca su sable de doble filo y comienza a atacar al adversario, Velgemon no se queda atrás y comienza a atacarlo con sus alas.

Beowolfmon: _¡Descarga Solar!_

Velgemon: _¡Vórtice Oscuro!_ *Los ataques colapsan de nuevo* Me desharé de ti de una vez por todas.

El digimon de la oscuridad comienza a dibujar un círculo alrededor de Beowolfmon con la punta de su ala y luego se eleva de nuevo.

Velgemon: _¡Zona Cero!_

La zona dentro del círculo en el que estaba Beowolfmon comienza a ser tragada por una boca.

Beowolfmon: ¡Rayos!

Hikari/Sthefany: ¡Kouji-kun/Kouji-san!

Ambas chicas llegan corriendo y lo empujan fuera el círculo, cuando la boca se cierra una explosión aniquila el territorio dentro de ella.

Hikari: *Suspira aliviada* ¡Estuvo cerca!

Beowolfmon: Gracias, me salvaron.

Sthefany: No puedes morir, idiota. *se levanta* Y tampoco pienso dejarte toda la diversión. *Saca su digivice* _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Utamon!_

Hikari: *Sonríe* Tienes razón, Sthef-chan. *Se levanta y saca su digivice* _¡Digispirit Digivolt a… Zephymon! _

Beowolfmon: No se metan en esta pelea, no es suya. *se pone de pie frente a ellas* Esto es algo personal.

Zephymon: Pe-Pero…

Utamon: ¡No seas orgulloso! Pelearemos también.

Beowolfmon: *Saca su sable* ¡He dicho que no! *Corre y ataca a Velgemon*

Utamon: ¡Este chico me saca de quicio!

Zephymon: Deberíamos dejarlo, aunque luchemos solo seremos un estorbo.

Utamon: ¿Tú también?

Zephymon: Piénsalo, nunca pudimos ganarle a Duskmon ¿qué te hace pensar que podremos vencer a Velgemon?

Utamon: Sí, pero… Si vamos los tres podremos-

Zephymon: Kouji-kun no quiere ayuda, deberíamos dejarlo.

Utamon: ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

Zephymon: Sí, porque yo confío en Kouji-kun.

Utamon: Hikari-san…

Zephymon: Además tengo un plan. *le sonríe*

**_*CON LOS DEMAS*_**

Takuya: ¡Ya me harté de ustedes, las borraré ahora mismo! *aprieta su digivice* _¡Doble Spirit Digivolt a… Aldamon!_

Tsubaki: _¡Yod, Wind Hurriacane!_ *Ataca a Aldamon, pero no surge efecto* ¡¿Qué?!

Aldamon: _¡Misiles de Fuego!_

El ataque de Aldamon daña a Tsubaki y hace unas grietas en su Orochi, el digimon de fuego extiende sus manos juntas al frente.

Aldamon: _¡Te invoco, Shinseina Hontou no Katana!_ *La espada aparece en su mano* _¡Quémalo todo a tu paso!_ _¡Fire Storm!_

Una tormenta de fuego logra quebrar al Orochi de Tsubaki y dañar más a la niña, quien desaparece del lugar junto a su robot.

Sara: ¡Maldita inútil! _¡Yatsu no Onokoshizuchi, Denki Shokku! ¡Aleph, Fire Shower!_

Onokoshizuchi ataca con rayos eléctricos a Korikakumon y Birdmon, mientras que con su arma llamada Aleph crea muchas estacas de fuego que lanza contra MetalKabuterimon y MetalGreymon.

MetalGreymon: _¡Brazo Tridente!_ *Los ataques colapsan*

Korikakumon: _¡Arpones de Hielo!_ *Atrapa a Onokoshizuchi inmovilizándolo*

Birdmon: _¡Ultra Flower Arrow!_ *Ataca al robot, haciendo grietas en él*

MetalKabuterimon: _¡Destructor de Campo!_ *Lanza de su cabeza un rayo potente contra Sara, dañándola*

Aldamon: *Pensando* _Es extraño… ¿Por qué Sephirotmon no está atacando? Solo está ahí observando todo… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está planeando?_

Sephirotmon: *Pensando* _Así, continúen hiriéndose entre ustedes, al final seré yo el vencedor…_

**_*CON UTAMON, ZEPHYMON, BEOWOLFMON Y VELGEMON*_**

Utamon: ¿Lista, Zephymon?

Zephymon: ¡Claro! ¡Vamos!

Utamon/Zephymon: _¡Canto de las Ánimas!/¡Plumas Rosadas!_ *Atacan a Velgemon y lo distraen* ¡Tu turno Beowolfmon!

Beowolfmon: _¡Cazador Diurno!_

Debido a que estaba distraído con las chicas, el ataque de Beowolfmon golpeó fuertemente a Velgemon dejándolo herido, las chicas extendieron sus manos al frente.

Zephymon/Utamon: _¡Ven, Tsukina!/¡Ven, Tsurugi!_

Zephymon: _¡Qué el poder de Suzaku le sea otorgado al Filo del Día!_ *Se envuelve en una aura rosa* _¡Suzaku's Fire! ¡Ventisca Poderosa!_

El ataque de Tsukina y el de Zephymon se combinaron creando una ventisca de fuego que atacó a Velgemon con fuerza dañándolo más.

Utamon:_ ¡Qué el poder de Exedra le sea otorgado a la Hoja de la Estrella! _*Se envuelve en un aura violeta* _¡Exedra's Blaster! ¡Sonic Jet!_

Ambos ataques se combinan y logran dañar a Velgemon, el digimon queda en el suelo sin poder levantarse por los impactos de los ataques, finalmente Beowolfmon da el último ataque.

Beowolfmon:_ ¡Descarga Solar!_

El ataque de Beowolfmon hace que el digi-code de Velgemon y Duskmon se revele, al mismo tiempo en medio de ambos digispirits yacía un chico gritando de dolor.

Beowolfmon: _¡Espíritu corrompido por la Oscuridad, serás purificado con la Luz de este digivice! ¡Digi-code captura!_

El digivice de Kouji absorbe ambos digispirits y el chico cae entre las rocas que estaban en el lugar, Beowolfmon vuelve a ser Kouji y corre hacia el chico, Utamon y Zephymon vuelven a su forma humana y hacen la misma acción que el joven.

Kouji se acerca al chico e intenta tocarlo (sabiendo que es su hermano gemelo) mientras que ambas chicas lo miran desde atrás sorprendidas.

Hikari/Sthefany: ¡Kou-chan!/¡Kou-kun!

Ambas jóvenes se voltean a ver confundidas.

Hikari: *Confundida* ¿Lo conoces…?

Sthefany: ¿Tú también…?

Kouji: ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? *las mira* ¡¿Lo conocen?! ¡Respondan!

Hikari: S-Sí… Lo conozco… *Agacha la mirada y murmura* En realidad… No quería volver a verle jamás…

Kouji: ¿Tú también, Sthefany-san?

Sthefany: Sí, es mi amigo de la infancia… Y la razón por la que deseaba que volvieras con vida al Mundo Humano.

Kouji: ¿A qué te refieres?

Sthefany: El deseaba hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante…

Kouji: ¿Entonces tú lo sabias?

Sthefany: ¿Eh?

Kouji: ¿Tú sabias que él es mi hermano gemelo?

Hikari: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú hermano gemelo?!

Sthefany: Sí, lo sabía. *se acerca un poco a los chicos* Todo este tiempo.

Kouji: ¿También sabías que él era Duskmon?

Sthefany: No, a pesar de que trabajé para Kerphymon no sabía que Kou-kun fuera Duskmon…

Kouji: Ya veo…

Kouichi abre los ojos y se sienta en el suelo.

Kouichi: ¿Qué pasó…? ¿Dónde estoy…? *Mira a Kouji cerca de él* ¿E-Eh?

Kouji: Veo que despertaste… *se sienta frente a él* Muy bien, seré directo… ¿Es cierto que mamá está viva? ¿Es cierto que eres mi hermano gemelo? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Kouichi: Me llamo Kimura Kouichi, y si… Nuestra madre está viva, yo vivo con ella.

Kouji: ¿Está viva…?

Kouichi: Sí, a decir verdad desconocía nuestro parentesco hasta el día en que la abuela falleció.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Se puede ver a un Kouichi deprimido tomando la mano de una mujer de avanzada edad recostada en la cama de un hospital._

_Abuela: Kouichi… Te confesaré que tienes un hermano._

_Kouichi: ¿Qué?_

_Abuela: Su nombre es Kouji…_

_Kouichi: ¿Kouji?_

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Kouichi: Yo solo quería saber… Qué clase de niño era mi hermano "Kouji" y que estilo de vida lleva…

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Se divisa a un Kouichi caminando por una calle con un papel en mano, se detiene frente a una casa de doble piso con una placa que decía "Familia Minamoto", el chico se queda impresionado y se esconde tras un farol al ver que su hermano de cabellos largos sale de la casa con un perro de raza, el animal se estira y tumba al chico, cuando Kouichi iba a acercarse a él una señora de cabello corto y café se acercó al joven en el suelo._

_Satomi: ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Kouji: Sí. *respondió cortadamente*_

_Un hombre salió de casa y se acercó a los dos._

_Kousei: Claro que está bien ¿verdad Kouji-kun?_

_Kouji: Sí._

_Los tres continuaron su paseo mientras Kouichi los veía alejarse desde su escondite._

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

Kouichi: A decir verdad estuve a punto de hablarte pero al final no me atreví…

Sthefany: Después de eso estuvimos viéndote a distancia.

Kouichi: ¡¿S-chan?!

Sthefany: Hola, Kou-kun. *le sonríe*

Kouichi: Me alegro de verte, S-chan. *nota a una asustada Hikari* ¿Eh? *La reconoce* ¿Hi-chan…? ¡¿Hi-chan?!

Kouji: ¿Hi-chan? *la mira*

Hikari: *Asustada, pensando_* No quiero verle, ¡no puedo verle! ¡No tengo cara para verle después de lo que le hice!_

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

_Kou: Vete de aquí, ¡pronto!_

_Hikari: *Llorando* ¡No! ¡No voy a dejarte aquí!_

_Kou: ¡Vete, Hi-chan! ¡No te arriesgues más!_

_Hikari: ¡NO!_

_Kou: ¡¿Pretendes que los dos muramos aquí?!_

_Su voz perdía fuerza, estaba llorando también._

_Hikari: No voy a dejarte Kou, nunca, ¡NUNCA!_

_Un instante de silencio que se prolongó por una eternidad._

_Kou: Todo va a estar bien Hi-chan, te lo prometo. *sonríe dulcemente*_

_Hikari: *Pensando* No… No va a estar bien…_

_Kou: Gracias por todo…_

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Alice: ¿No irás a verle? Hoy partiremos a Italia, después de eso no volverás a verle en mucho tiempo._

_Hikari: *Agacha la mirada* No quiero… _

_Alice: ¿Hikari-san?_

_Hikari: ¡No quiero! Si voy… Si voy solo le causaré más dolor… No quiero hacerle eso… ¡No a él también! _

_Alice: ¿A él también? ¿Lo dices por lo ocurrido con Ishida-kun?_

_Hikari: Kou-chan ya ha sufrido bastante por mi culpa… ¡Está hospitalizado por mi culpa! ¡Solo lastimo a la gente a mí alrededor! Por eso mis padres y Kao-nii están… *comienza a llorar*_

_Alice: ¡Eso no es cierto! No murieron por tu culpa, lo ocurrido con Ishida-kun tampoco fue tu culpa, y lo de Kimura-kun…_

_Hikari: *Llorando* Fue mi culpa… Estoy maldita… ¡Es una maldición la que porto! ¡No quiero lastimar a nadie más! *aprieta su puño* Así que no iré a despedirme de él… Me será más difícil olvidarle, así que… Alice-neechan, por favor… Vámonos. *La mira y le sonríe mientras llora* ¿Vale? *Pensando* Lo siento Kou-chan, pero es lo mejor… Hasta nunca, te quiero…_

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Kouji: ¿Hikari-san, estás bien? *nota que está asustada* ¿Hikari-san?

Kouichi: *Se pone de pie* ¿Eres Hi-chan, verdad…?

Kouichi comienza a caminar lentamente hacia la chica, al llegar a donde estaba intenta tocarla del hombro pero la chica lo avienta.

Hikari: ¡No me toques! ¡No te me acerques! *le da la espalda* No quiero que estés cerca de mí…

Kouichi: *Confundido* ¿Hi-chan…? *la mira por unos momentos y luego cambia su expresión* ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tratas de alejarme de ti? No solo ahora, sino también antes… ¡¿Acaso hice o dije algo malo Hi-chan?! ¡Respóndeme!

Sthefany: Kou-kun… *Pensando* _Entonces aquél día realmente era Kou-kun el chico que Hikari-san mencionó mientras estaba inconsciente… Pero ¿qué fue lo que pasó entre esos dos? No lo entiendo…_

Hikari: Por favor, solo aléjate de mí… *aprieta sus puños* Estarás mejor así…

Kouichi: *Se acerca un poco a ella* Todo va a estar bien Hi-chan, te lo prometo. *le sonríe dulcemente*

Hikari: ¿Eh? *Pensando* _Esas palabras…_

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Hikari: No voy a dejarte Kou, nunca, ¡NUNCA!_

_Un instante de silencio que se prolongó por una eternidad._

_Kou: Todo va a estar bien Hi-chan, te lo prometo. *sonríe dulcemente*_

_Hikari: *Pensando* No… No va a estar bien…_

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Hikari: No quiero escuchar más de esto… No quiero saber más de esto… *se deja caer al suelo* No va a estar bien… *comienza a llorar* No lo estuvo antes… ¡Ni tampoco lo estará ahora!

Kouichi se sienta detrás de ella, se quita su camisa verde y la cubre con ella al mismo tiempo que la abraza.

Kouichi: Está bien, así nadie podrá verlo. *sonríe* Puedes llorar tanto como quieras.

Hikari: *Llorando, pensando* _Kou-chan lo siento… Aun en estos momentos no tengo el valor para decirte la verdad de que aquel día yo…_

Kouji: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? *Pensando* _Hikari-san y Kouichi-kun… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido en el pasado entre esos dos?_

**_*DE REGRESO CON TAKUSHA (TAKUYA) Y LOS DEMAS*_**

Birdmon: ¡Aquí vamos! *Extiende sus manos*_ ¡Te invoco, Atsuta no Ken! _*La espada aparece en sus manos_*__¡Kurai Yoru! ¡Flower Blizzard! _

Los ataques combinados de Birdmon logran quebrar el Orochi de Sara, haciéndolo desaparecer.

Sara: Mi Orochi…

Korikakumon/MetalKabuterimon: _¡Hachas Avalancha!/¡Fuego Definitivo!_

Ambos ataques logran dar en Sara, quien desaparece del lugar en ese instante.

Taichi: Solo falta uno.

MetalGreymon: Hagámoslo, Taichi.

Sephirotmon: ¿Creen que podrán vencerme tan fácil?

Aldamon: ¿Qué?

Sephirotmon: ¿No se dieron cuenta? La razón por la que no luchaba era que estaba memorizando cada uno de sus ataques…

Birdmon: ¡¿Qué?!

Sephirotmon: Sus ataques son inútiles ahora… _¡Misiles de Fuego! _

Birdmon: _¡Mirror Aurora Flower!_ *Los protege a todos del ataque y el daño es menor* No mentía, al parecer…

Sephirotmon: _¡Hachas Avalancha!_ *Los vuelve a atacar* _¡Fuego Definitivo!_

Sephirotmon comenzó a atacar a los chicos con todos los ataques que había copeado durante la batalla, comenzó a herirlos y cansarlos más de lo que ya estaban, Aldamon sugirió huir, por lo que todos se escondieron en lo que parecía ser una cueva.

Birdmon: ¿Qué podemos hacer? Ah copeado todos nuestros ataques.

Taichi: No todos.

MetalGreymon: ¿A qué te refieres, Taichi?

Taichi: Los ataques combinados de Birdmon y Aldamon con Atsuta y Shinseina no los ha mostrado.

Korikakumon: Es cierto… Nos ha regresado todos los ataques que usamos normalmente, pero los combinados no.

MetalKabuterimon: Entonces eso significa que no puede copear ataques combinados.

Aldamon: Podemos usar eso a nuestro favor.

Birdmon: Entonces hagámoslo, este es el plan.

Una vez idearon su plan todos salieron de su escondite y enfrentaron una vez más al digimon del metal.

Sephirotmon: Acabemos con esto rápido. *Sonríe* _¡Giga Explosión!_

Birdmon: _¡Mirror Aurora Flower!_ *Los cubre del ataque* ¡Ahora!

Korikakumon/MetalKabuterimon_: ¡Hachas Avalancha!/¡Destructor de Campo! _*Lanzan los ataques juntos*

El ataque logra dañar a Sephirotmon, quien se queda confundido ante lo ocurrido.

MetalGreymon/Birdmon: _¡Giga Explosión!/¡Flower Blizzard!_ *Lanzan los ataques juntos y dañan más a Sephirotmon*

Sephirotmon: ¡¿Qué?!

Aldamon: Estás acabado… _¡Misiles de Fuego! _*levanta a Shinseina* _¡Shinseina, Ignit Flare!_ *Lanza los ataques juntos*

El ataque de Aldamon logra dañar a Sephirotmon teniendo como resultado la muestra del digi-code del enemigo.

Aldamon: _¡Espíritu corrompido por la Oscuridad, serás purificado con la llama de este Digivice! ¡Digi-code captura!_

El Digispirit de Sephirotmon es absorbido por el digivice y todos regresan a sus formas normales.

Megumi: Lo logramos.

Tomoki: ¡Sí, somos geniales!

Junpei: Pero aún tenemos algo que hacer.

Taichi: Encontrar a Hikari-san, Sthefany-san y Kouji-san ¿verdad?

Takuya: Exacto.

Bokomon: ¿Qué estamos esperando entonces? Vamos.

Todos: ¡Sí!

_(__**NOTA:**__ Si, Bokomon y Neemon siempre estuvieron presentes, pero durante las batallas se mantenían ocultos)_

Takuya y los demás se pusieron en marcha siguiendo la presencia de Hikari, Kouji y Sthefany para lograr llegar con ellos, mientras que con los faltantes la situación seguía siendo incómoda.

**_*CASTILLO EN EL LUCERO DE LA ROSA*_**

¿?: Mercurymon, Ranamon y Duskmon han perecido… Pobres inútiles.

Kerphymon: Me han decepcionado, pero todavía cuento con las Orochis y contigo, ¿no es así?

¿?: Sara, Kurohime, Natsumi y Tsubaki han sido derrotadas en incontables ocasiones ¿sigues contando con ellas? No pueden hacer nada bien.

Kerphymon: Si llegasen a fallar entonces contaré contigo Noveno, Décimo, Séptima y Cuarta, además de ti ¿verdad?

¿?: De acuerdo, espero que no nos defrauden los portadores del Orochi como los inútiles guerreros legendarios que fueron vencidos.

Kerphymon: Entonces espero un buen trabajo de tu parte, Shikamon.

Shikamon: Cuente con ello, Kerphymon-sama. *sonríe malévolamente*

Kerphymon: Bien. *mira por una especie de bola de energía a ambos grupos de niños* Disfruten su victoria mientras puedan, la diversión está por comenzar.

**_*EN LA PRISION DE OPHANIMON*_**

Akane: Chicos… Tengan mucho cuidado…

**_*CON HIKARI Y LOS DEMAS*_**

Hikari: *Limpia sus lágrimas y agacha la mirada* Kou-chan, debo decirte la verdad…

Kouichi: ¿Eh?

Hikari: Aquél día en que la escuela se incendió y estuviste a punto de morir…

Sthefany: ¿Incendio? *Pensando* ¿Entonces se conocen de aquél incidente?

Kouichi: No fue tu culpa lo que pasó ese día, nadie sabe la razón del incendio y además ya estoy bien.

Hikari: Kou-chan debes saberlo… *la joven se voltea y lo mira fijamente* Yo… Yo fui quien inició el incendio.

Kouichi: ¡¿Qué?!

Hikari: Yo fui quien incendio la escuela, Kou-chan. *lo mira fijamente*

**_CONTINUARA_****_…_**


End file.
